Vision de Amor
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: Crepusculo desde el punto de vista de Alice.- TERMINADO - PASEN!
1. Prefacio

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes y la historia son de la gran S. Meyer -solo la trama es mia :D-**

**Summary: Esta historia es Crepusculo desde el punto de vista de Alice**

PREFACIO

Otro día mas en el instituto, otro día mas en mi vida…

Estábamos a solo unas horas de nuestro primer día de clases– otra vez -. Llevábamos exactamente 2 años en este pequeño pueblo sin sol llamado forks. Nada interesante había ocurrido hasta entonces; pero ciento que este año va a ser diferente… de pronto llego una visión…

"se trataba de una chica de ojos color chocolate muy hermosa, pelo marrón y pálida…"

De repente la visión se corto.

Luego de unos minutos pensando en que podía influir esa desconocida, no dejaba de sentir una extraña sensación de preocupación

- pasa algo alice- pregunto jasper – te siento preocupada – lo mire

- am no… solo… no nada importante- sonreí, jasper me miro alzando una ceja- de verdad amor no me pasa nada- solo asintió y lo dejo pasar. Si había alguien en el mundo que me conocía ese era jasper.

De pronto mire la hora y ya era hora de irnos al instituto.

- es hora de ir al instituto- grite

- alice no es necesario que grites- dijo Edward

- siempre tan mal humorado edward- le dije mientras el hacia una mueca y yo le sacaba la lengua

Edward era mi hermano favorito, ciertamente compartimos muchas cosas, el leyendo mentes y yo viendo el futuro, digamos nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Edward era el único de la familia que se encontraba solo, a veces pensaba que el no se quería abrir al amor pero si sabes que es lo piensan tus "pretendientes" de ti debe ser algo… incomodo

-adiós mamá, adiós papá- grite dándoles un beso a los dos, ellos me sonrieron

-adiós alice- respondieron, nunca me imagine tener unos padres como ellos, Esme era la persona mas cariñosa y comprensiva del mundo y carlisle es el mejor padre y un gran ejemplo a seguir

-vamos Rosalie que llegamos tarde- le dije a mi hermana

-Alice, por que tan ansiosa- dijo Rosalie

-nada, solo ciento que este día será… interesante- dije sonriendo

Subimos al volvo de edward y en cosa de minutos estábamos en el instituto; no tomaba en cuenta las miradas que todos nos daban ya estaba acostumbrada a sus cotilleos y todas esas cosas.

-a ninguno le toca calculo- pregunté

Todos negaron

-bueno entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo- sonreí y me fui

Todo el mundo sabia que "los Cullen" estaban emparejados-rose con emmett y jasper y yo-, rose y emmett eran mas demostrativos que tenían una relacion se tomaban de la mano y hacían cosas que todas las parejas hacían, en cambio jasper y yo puede que desde afuera se vea frió pero en realidad nosotros sentimos que no necesitamos demostrarle a nadie lo mucho que nos amamos… otra visión

"quienes son esos- pregunto la misma niña de la visión anterior, se encontraba en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo y hablaba con Jessica- una chica del instituto-…"

-te encuentras bien- una voz saco de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que esta en medio del pasillo

-si, gracias- dije

La chica de la visión se encuentra aquí- pensé

Sin duda el almuerzo iba a se interesante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hooola!**

**bueno esta es mi primara historia aqi y espero que les guste y dejen muchos RR!**

**adiios!**


	2. Inesperado

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos para mi satisfaccion personal :·)**

**Inesperado**

Las clases pasaron como un borrón, no preste atención a nada solo esperaba ansiosa llegar a la hora del almuerzo y ver que tal la chica. Iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al comedor cuando llego otra visión

"jasper estaba sentado con nosotros y de pronto una brisa lleva el aroma de un humano, jasper lo siente, se para y bebe de el…"

Quede alarmada, tenia que llegar rápido si no la visión se cumpliría… corrí lo mas rápido que pude –humanamente posible- y llegue justo cuando jasper estaba entrando, me noto preocupada

-por que venias tan rápido, esta preocupada- no era una pregunta era solo la constatación de un hecho

-nada amor solo quería verte- le sonreí

A veces es mejor mentirle en este tipo de cosas, a él no le gusta sentirse débil y menos ser el centro de atención de todos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa me senté junto a el y le tome la mano, no quería que nada pasara.

Deberíamos haber salido a cazar ayer –pensé

-Edward- lo llame por mis pensamientos

No se volvió pero sabia que me estaba tomando atención, se nos daban bien este tipo de conversaciones

-como lo lleva- pregunté otra vez a edward

Torció el gesto, esto estaba mal, yo sola no podría controlarlo

-hay algún peligro- pensé otra vez

Ladeo la cabeza a un lado y después al otro, estaba negando

-avísame si la cosa se pone fea- le dije mas tranquila. El me asintió mirando hacia arriba y abajo

-gracias por ayudarme con esto- le dije sinceramente

En ese momento la visión empezaba a cumplirse

Whitney –una niña de mi clase de calculo- entro justo cuando corría una brisa de aire, sentí como jasper se tensaba a mí lado, el no ir de caza hace ya una semana hacia peor el estado de jasper por debajo de la mesa y se miraron

-lo siento- dijo jasper. Edward solo se encogió de hombros

-no iba a hacer nada- dije tratando de reconfortarlo- lo vi

Edward reprimió una mueca. Él sabía que tenía que apoyarme

-pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco- dije en voz baja y muy rápido- se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita pequeña a la que adora. Su mamá invito a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín ¿te acuerdas?- dije tratando de animarlo

-se quien es- contesto seco

Sabía que no le gustaba sentirse débil pero no era para responder así. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Suspire silenciosamente, tome la bandeja –llena de comida-, me levante y salí. Sabía hasta donde llegar con mi apoyo.

Deje la bandeja en el mostrador y salí

Sabia que ahora vendría la visión de la chica nueva –Bella- su nombre era Isabella pero había corregido a medio mundo que le digieran Bella, bueno mas adelante me preocupare de ella un poco más.

Sonó el timbre –suspire- me tocaba historia con jasper

Me dirigí hacia el aula, entre y me senté en mi puesto. Sabia que jasper se disculparía, pero no tenia intención de nada ahora.

Sentí como la silla de al lado se movía, era obvio que era jasper lo podía sentir a metros de distancia

-Alice- llamo jasper

-lo se- le dije. Sabía que se sentía culpable pero eran cosas que pasaban

La clase de historia paso rápida, cuando termino me dirigí hacia ingles con todos mis pensamientos centrados en jasper, para que no cometiera ninguna locura. En eso termino la hora y cuando llego jasper le tome la mano y sonreí y el me devolvió una sonrisa hermosa.

Nos dirigimos al volvo de edward y el no estaba ahí –extraño-

Pero luego lo vimos saliendo de la oficina principal y tragando grandes bocanadas de aire –cosa que no necesitamos-

-Edward- lo llame, el solo sacudió la cabeza

-Que demonios te ha pasado- pregunto emmett

El nos ignoro, entramos al coche y Salio a toda velocidad del aparcamiento y se dirigió a casa.

Todos me miraban pidiendo una explicación, yo solo me encogí de hombros, no sabia nada… otra visión

"edward se iba. Iba en la carretera camino a Denali"

-¿te marchas?- le dije

-¿voy a hacerlo?-susurro edward

Y cuando dudo la visión cambio

"edward mataba a bella swan, lo decían sus ojos que ahora eran rojos, transcurría una investigación policial y luego de un tiempo salíamos de nuevo"

-oh- exclame sorprendida

Luego llego otra visión

Esta era mas detallaba, veía el interior de la casa de bella. Ella estaba en la cocina de espalda a edward y el esperaba atacar…

-detente- dijo edward

-lo siento- le dije con los ojos abiertos

La visión volvió a cambiar pero ahora cambiaba a la primera. Edward se va

-te echare de menos- le dije triste

Todos se miraban sin entender, estábamos llegando al lugar donde se giraba para entrar al camino que nos lleva a casa

-bajémonos aquí- dije- debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle

Asintió y freno el coche. Todos bajamos en silencio. Le toque el hombro en señal de apoyo

-harás lo correcto- le dije- Charlie Swan no tiene mas familia, eso lo mataría a el también

-si- dijo simplemente

Salí del coche y me junte con los demás. Edward desapareció con el coche a velocidad

-alguien puede decir que fue lo que paso- pregunto emmett

-edward se va- dije simplemente

-que edward que!- dijo emmett

-cuando lleguemos a casa les explicare mejor- dije

Así corrimos a casa, Esme nos esperaba pero frunció el ceño cuando no llegamos en auto y sin edward

-¿y edward?- pregunto Esme. Iba a responder pero emmett se me adelanto

-se fue- dijo. Sabia que esme quería mucho a edward, no era forma correcta de decirle

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Esme

-nada mamá, cuando llegue Carlisle hablaremos- dije

Y así paso la tarde

No podía creer que ella pusiera a edward de esa manera, el nunca era así, el enfrentaba sus problemas no los pasaba por alto, trataba de ver algo pero no podía, el estaba indeciso. En eso llego Carlisle

-los necesito a todos en el comedor- dijo mi padre

Bajamos en silencio, nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y Carlisle hablo

-bueno todos pueden ver que aquí falta edward- todos asentimos-bueno el me dijo que se iba por que Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, era… su sangre es muy fuerte y hoy en su hora de biología casi masacra a toda la clase- dijo angustiado

-pero va a volver- pregunto esme

-dijo que no estaba seguro- todos me miraron

-no se si va a volver- dije- esta inseguro, cuando tome la decisión sobre volver lo veré- dije molesta

-bueno esperaremos entonces- concluyo Carlisle

Así pasaban los días, solo veía a edward recostado en el hielo mirando las estrellas

En el instituto todo era igual y hasta más aburrido sin edward. Siempre que Isabella entraba en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo miraba hacia acá y suspiraba de alivio –creo-, pero había algo en ella que me gustaba, no se si es porque era tímida o por que me inspiraba confianza, algo me decía que ella no era como los demás

Era viernes y habíamos llegado del instituto y tuve una visión

"edward hablaba con Tania y el decidía regresar llegaba al volvo y venia de regreso"

-edward llegara en 3 horas- grite y en dos segundos todos estaban conmigo

-de verdad- pregunto esme

-si- sonreí- esta decidido en 2 horas 59 minutos y 46 segundos llegara

Estaba ansiosa, quería que llegara, necesitaba hablar con el, que me explicara que le había pasado

De pronto escuche el sonido de un auto en la carretera y supe que era edward.

Cuando llego y entro en la caza, todos fueron a abrazarlo, yo espere a que fuera el momento. Cuando termino de abrazar a Esme le dije

-me vas a tener que contar todo edward, todo- le dije con la ceja alzada

-Alice…- pero negué con la cabeza

-no, ahora me vas a contar todo edward- lo tome de la mano y nos sentamos en la escalera

-dime que te paso- exigí

-no se Alice, de repente estaba sentado en mi puesto en biología y entra ella y todo cambia, sentí su olor y lo único que quería era…-no pudo seguir hablando

-edward, no se como te sientes, nunca me ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas, que todos te apoyamos- le sonreí y lo abrase

-gracias Alice- dijo

-de nada-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno no se por que me dieron ganas de subir el siguiente cap altiro pero lo subi wjhajhs :D**

**bueno queria darle las gracias a RCULLE.95 que fue mi primer RR!**

**creo que la prox. actualizacion la hare el martes o el miercoles**

**que esten bieen y nos estamos leyendo! Adioooos!**


	3. Futuro incierto

**Sin mas ni menos aqui dejo el prox cap Bsos!!**

**Futuro incierto**

El fin de semana paso sin mayores acontecimientos dignos de mención, luego de que edward llego todo parecía estar igual que antes, solo que edward tenia miedo de volver a sentarse con bella pero yo le decía que no se preocupara y trataba de reconfortarlo.

Estábamos en nuestras respectivas clases cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, corrí –humanamente- y llegue donde estaban edward y jasper.

-todo va a estar bien- jasper me guiaba sujetándome por el codo

-por supuesto que lo esta- edward estaba enojado, obviamente no le gustaba que se preocuparan por el

-ella aun no esta aquí pero por donde vendrá… no estará a favor del viento si nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre- dije aun mirando la visión

-por supuesto que nos sentaremos en nuestro lugar de siempre, ya para Alice me estas sacando de mis casillas. Estaré absolutamente bien- dijo aun mas molesto que antes, le guiñe el ojo a jasper y deje de preocuparme.

-am- dije dándole crédito- creo que tienes razón

-por supuesto que la tengo- dijo

Y con eso se dejo de lado la conversación. Yo tenia un extraño presentimiento de que para él el no poder leer sus pensamientos lo estaba fascinando… se preocupa mas de lo que debe por esa chica y si el no toma una decisión respecto a ella yo no podré ver nada… que frustrante.

-algo nuevo- pregunto jasper, refiriéndose a si la chica sospechaba algo

-nada. Ella… creo que no dijo nada

Todos se sorprendieron, pero considerando que es nueva, tímida por lo que se ve, obviamente no comentaría esto con nadie.

-tal vez no eres tan terrorífico como crees que eres- dijo emmett con su infaltable humor acido- apuesto a que pude haberla asustado mejor que eso

-me pregunto…- comenzó a decir jasper pero edward lo corto

-ya lo hemos debatido. No lo se- dijo molesto por el silencio de la mente de la chica

De pronto vi que ella entraba a la cafetería

-ahí viene, traten de parecer humanos- les dije

-¿humanos dices?- pregunto emmett

Y de pronto vi que tenia un pedazo de hielo- por que nuestra piel al no ser calida no derrite la nieve- y se lo iba a tirar a jasper. Moví mi mano lo mas rápido que pude para apartar a jasper del trayecto de la bola, lo empuje y la bola colisiono con la pared dejándole una pequeña fisura, todas las cabezas se giraron para ver el trayecto de la bola pero al darse cuenta de que seguía nuestra mesa todos se volcaron a su platica anterior.

-muy humano emmett, ¿Por qué no aprovechas de atravesar el muro?- pregunto rosalie

-seria mucha mas impresionante que tu lo hicieras, cielo

Siguieron con su jugarreta pero yo prestaba atención a edward que estaba prestando atención a la chica, lo conozco y se que esta escuchando lo que ella dice. De pronto una visión me advirtió que ella miraría hacia acá pronto.

Ella va a mirar hacia acá pronto- pensé- actúa humano

Idee un plan en cosa de segundo, cuando ella mirara hacia acá yo le lanzaría este pedazo de hielo a emmett por tratar de tirarle uno a jasper

Edward hizo una mueca

-tranquilízate, edward honestamente. Así si que matas a un humano, eso difícilmente puede ser el fin del mundo- dijo emmett. Mi plan entraba en acción

-tu sabrías- replico edward

Emmett rió -Tienes que aprender a superar las cosas. Como yo.

La eternidad es un largo tiempo como para pasarlo con culpa- dijo, era mi turno de entrar en acción.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta le lancé la bola de nieve en plena cara, emmett parpadeo confuso

-tu te lo buscaste- le dije

Emmett se inclino a la mesa y nos quiso mojar

-ewww- dijimos rosalie y yo

Reímos todos, en realidad lo hacia solo para alivianar el ambiente y hacer que edward se relajara un poco, se le veía… mal por la situación con bella me preguntó… una visión llego

"Me llamo edward cullen tu debes ser bella swan- decía edward

Ella solo asintió"

Luego la visión paro y me fije si edward se había dado cuenta… lo mire y no, no se había fijado estaba centrado en… bella swan

Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, en verdad me gusta mucho esa chica y parece que a edward también le gusta… otra visión

"acabas de ponerte lentillas- pregunto bella

No- respondió edward con cara de asombro

Vaya te veo los ojos distintos- y el alejo la mirada"

Oh, oh esto es grave si ella descubre que nuestros ojos cambian… esto tiene que ser algo bueno, si ella se da cuenta de eso a lo mejor… tengo que hacer que esta visión se cumpla

-creo… que estará todo bien- dije tratando de convencerlo- tu mente esta decida

-por que esforzarte edward, ve a casa y tómatelo con calma- dijo jasper

-cual es el gran problema, si la mata o no la mata tendrá que superarlo de todos modos- dijo emmett

Noooo! La visión se tiene que cumplir, tengo que ver la forma de…

-No me quiero mudar aún – dijo Rosalie. - No quiero empezar todo de nuevo. Ya casi terminamos el instituto, Emmett. Finalmente- por fin alguien sensato

Y su mente se decidió, no se que lo hizo tomar esta decisión pero edward iba a ir y conversaría con Bella Swan.

-no, rose creo que de verdad estará bien- dije tratando de darle valor- se esta… poniendo muy firme, estoy un noventa y tres por ciento segura de que si va a biología nada malo pasara- me miro pero solo le sonreí

-vayan a clases- dijo se paro y se fue

Tome a jasper de la mano –nos tocaba historia- y salimos de la cafetería.

Sin duda cuando llegara a casa le preguntaría a edward que tal es Bella Swan

Sonreí involuntariamente ante ese pensamiento

-alice, por que tan contenta- preguntó jasper

-nada… solo creo que tendré una nueva amiga- sonreí

Me miro extrañado, solo negué con la cabeza… todo a su debido tiempo

Las clases pasaron lentas de una manera horrible, estaba centrada cien por ciento en edward pero de repente todo cambio…

"edward estaba hablando con bella swan cundo ella accidentalmente se pasa la mano por el cabello, piílla de lleno a edward con la guardia baja y el bebe de ella"

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, no ahora que todo empezaba a estar claro…

-señorita cullen se encuentra bien- pregunto la profesora de historia

Debía salir avisar a edward antes de que cometiera una locura

-no, en realidad no, puedo salir a tomar un poco de aire- ella asintió me levante, mire a jasper que me miraba interrogándome con la mirada, solo me acerque y le dije al oído "edward" y asintió.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de el edificio de historia y me fui a ciencias, pero de pronto la visión volvió a cambiar y nada malo ocurriría.

Uff… suspire aliviada

Trate de buscar en el futuro de edward pero todo estaba brumoso como con neblina… esto era extraño no podía ver nada

En eso tocaron el timbre y me dirigí a ingles.

La clase de ingles paso rápida, ni siquiera supe de que trato, solo se que cuando salí y vi al aparcamiento… edward estaba de pie en la lluvia mirando intensamente a la chica swan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno aqui dejo mi 3 cap de esta historia... espero sus RR qe esten bieeen**

**Shaaaooo *_***


	4. Nuevo Futuro

**Nuevo Futuro**

El viaje a casa luego del instituto fue tranquilo. Jasper y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y rosalie con emmett como siempre se estaban besando.

-no pueden esperar a llegar a la casa- pregunté sarcástica

-no- exclamaron los dos y yo me reí

Cuando llegamos a la casa edward llego y subió a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie, después de que paso todos me quedaron viendo, interrogándome

-no se que le pasa, no puedo ver nada de su futuro- me defendí, pero yo sabia que era por Bella que estaba así

-pasa algo malo con el, que se pierda su futuro no es…- dijo esme asustada

Negué con la cabeza –el todavía no ha tomado una decisión respecto a algo y si no la toma yo no podré ver nada- dije otra vez frustrada

Todos se quedaron más tranquilos con la explicación, pero yo sabia que había algo más

Subí las escaleras y llegue a su cuarto y toque la puerta

-pasa alice- me dijo

Entre y estaba en su sofá escuchando debussy

-como estas edward- le pregunte

-bien, debería estar mal- pregunto alzando una ceja

-bueno… ah iré al punto… como te fue en biología hoy- pregunte sin rodeos

-bueno, bien supongo… nadie murió- dijo

-que gracioso- dije asiendo una mueca- ¿conversaste con ella?

-¿no lo viste?- pregunto

-no, solo cuando te estabas presentando, pero nada mas- le dije sincera

-bueno, conversamos del porque estaba aquí, de su mamá, pero ahí algo que me fije hoy- dijo sincero

-que cosa- dije demasiado emocionada

-que ella es diferente a todos los demás humanos, es demasiado perceptiva… no se es interesante- concluyo

-¿interesante?- lo interrogue con la mirada

-alice ¿Qué estas pensando?- dijo

-tu sabrías- le replique y se rió

-pero no puede ser- dijo de repente

- ¿que no puede ser?

-encontrarla fascinante- dijo

-¿porque?- dije confundida

-por que simplemente ella es humana y tengo que ver la forma de… no se que hacer ella es interesante si, pero su olor es el problema yo creo que… tengo que hablar con Carlisle, am iré a cazar

-bueno Carlisle te dirá que si, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto?- dije mirándolo

-si lo se enana- me dio un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación

Me fui a mi habitación y jasper estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Me acerque y me recosté a su lado, el me paso el brazo por el hombro y recosté mi cara en su pecho, me encantaba estar así con el, con su don de transmitir las emociones, puedo sentir todo el amor que siente por mi y me encanta, dejo su libro en la mesita de noche y me beso la cabeza.

-te amo- dijo

Me encanta cuando me dice eso

-y yo a ti, jasper- le dije apretando lo aún mas

-estaba pensando- empezó jasper, lo miré

-si amor- le dije

-que crees que hará edward, respecto a la humana- dijo pensativo

-bueno, en realidad no se por que no ha tomado una decisión pero creo que cuando hable con Carlisle lo sabremos- dije suspirando

-amor, estas tensa- dijo jasper

-no se-dije

-pero yo si, ¿quieres que te relaje?- me dijo divertido

-bueno- dije sonriendo

Me senté en la cama y me empezó a hacer masajes, que jasper te hiciera un masaje era lo mas relajante que había en el mundo, después empezó a darme cortos besos en el cuello que me hacían cerrar los ojos, podía sentir la lujuria creciendo en el

-jasper- dije en un susurro

El sabe el tipo de reacciones que provoca en mí

-Alice, te amo tanto-me dijo aún besando mi cuello

-y yo a ti jasper-me gire y lo bese, tratando de demostrarle con ese beso los mucho que lo amaba y que el era lo mas importante de mi vida, no se como ocurrió pero al segundo siguiente estábamos completamente desnudos y entregándonos el uno al, otro con toda la pasión del mundo

-te amo- le dije y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz. El me sonrió y rodeo mi cuerpo con su brazo

-gracias- soltó de repente

-¿gracias?- pregunte confundida

-si gracias por buscarme, por soportarme, por hacerme feliz aunque sea un monstruo…- ahí me empecé a enojar

-jazz, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres un monstruo, y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- le dije

-lo se Alice, solo que a veces ciento que eres demasiado buena para mi- dijo en un susurro

- ay tonto, te amo con mi vida- y así nos quedamos hasta que dio la hora para ir al instituto, me estaba arreglando cuando llego una visión

"edward llegaba del instituto, se bajaba se despedía y se iba nuevamente"- no puede ser…

Subí las escaleras y lo espere a que llegara

-te vas de nuevo- le dije en mi pensamiento

Asintió con la cabeza

-no puede ver a donde vas esta vez- le dije tratando de ver algo

-aun no se donde voy- me dijo

-tal vez jazz y yo podríamos ir contigo- sugerí

-Son más necesarios aquí, si yo no estoy para protegerlos. Y piensa en Esme. ¿Le quitarás la mitad de su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?- me dijo

-la vas a poner muy triste- pensé

-lo se. Es por eso que ustedes deben quedarse- sugirió

-no es lo mismo si tu no estas aquí y lo sabes-

-si. Pero debo hacer lo que es correcto-

-hay muchas manera correctas, y muchas incorrectas ¿o no?

Trate de buscar en su futuro para mostrarle que no era necesario irse, pero no podía ver nada claramente, solo eran sombras y mas sombras… la única imagen nítida que pude ver era edward en un prado brillando al sol con alguien… pero no podía ver quien era ese alguien… de pronto la visión se corto

-no entendí mucho de eso- me dijo cuando la visión termino

-yo tampoco. Tu futuro está cambiando tanto que no puedo llevarle el ritmo. Creo que…- y le mostré las visiones anteriores y todas estaban borrosas- creo que algo está cambiando.- le dije en voz alta- tu vida parece estar en una encrucijada- le dije

Se rió- ¿Te das cuenta que estás sonando como un gitano farsante en un carnaval, verdad?- que, que! Le saque mi lengua

-hoy esta todo bien ¿no?- pregunto preocupado

-hoy no te veo matando a nadie- le dije

-gracias, Alice- me dijo

-ve a vestirte. Yo no diré nada te dejare decirle a los demás cuando estés listo- me pare y pensé- te extrañare de verdad-

Baje las escaleras y fruncí el ceño, no podía ver nada y trate de ver el futuro de bella pero tampoco aparecía nada

Cuando llegue al salón seguía con el ceño fruncido y todos me miraron, solo pase de largo y me subí al volvo.

El camino al instituto fue silencioso y tranquilo, trataba de ver algo en el futuro de edward pero no veía nada, solo alcanzaba a ver que llegábamos al instituto y me quedaba con el cuando bajara el auto.

Llegamos al instituto y lo primero que edward hizo fue buscar a bella swan, con la mirada… pero de repente una visión me dejo helada

"una furgoneta entraba a toda velocidad tomando la curva del estacionamiento, este patinaba y daba de lleno a bella swan…"

-¡NO!- dije fuerte

Pero luego la visión cambio y vi como edward corría y la salvaba tomando la furgoneta y apartando a la chica de la trayectoria de esta

Después empezaron los gritos y llamaron a las ambulancias, en eso llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, todos tratando de ver que había pasado

-¿Qué paso Alice, donde esta edward?- preguntó Emmett

Tenia que decirles se iban a dar cuenta de todos modos

-edward esta… edward ayudo a bella a que la furgoneta no la aplastara- dije

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos juntos

-eso, la ayudo- se notaba en sus caras lo indignados que estaban.

Trate de buscar en el futuro y encontré solo una conversación que tendrían…

"-por que me salvaste- exclamaba bella

-no lo se- respondió edward, se veía mal, frágil"

En eso la visión se corto

-vamos a clases- dije- dejemos a edward solucionar esto y que hable con Carlisle- todos asintieron

Nos fuimos y seguimos el día normal, pero notaba a jasper ¿molesto?, no se no era normal verlo así

-jazz, ¿sucede algo?- pregunte cuando salíamos de historia, y buscando en el futuro lo vi

"jazz estaba llegando a casa de bella cuando edward lo ataca impidiendo a que jazz matara a bella"

-jazz no estarás pensando en…- deje la frase a la mitad

-Alice sabe demasiado, no podemos permitir que eso pase- que de en shoc

-jazz eso lo discutiremos cuando lleguemos a casa ahora vamos al auto- dije molesta

Cuando llegamos al volvo pude ver que edward se sentía culpable pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, trataba de ver en el futuro pero todas las imágenes mostraban a jazz con edward peleando, pero cada vez mas lejos edward estaba bloqueando a jasper antes de lo esperado

¡Ya para edward! No puede suceder de esta forma, no lo permitiré- le grite en mis pensamientos

Pero el solo siguió observando en mi mente.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos dirigimos todos al comedor y esperamos hasta que edward hablara.

Supe que se estaba disculpando, pero no preste mayor atención, no podía ver nada si jasper y rosalie seguían ignorando lo que había pasado.

-estoy seguro. Alice ayúdame un poco- me dijo edward

-no puedo ver que ocurrirá si seguimos ignorando esto- mire a jazz y rose

Luego supe que rosalie exploto y pude ver mas cosas, pude ver que rosalie ya no quería matar a la chica y que el único que quedaba era jasper.

-jasper- dijo edward

-ella no pagara por mi error, no lo voy a permitir- defendió

-Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de el? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó- dijo jasper

Ahora estaba viendo mas… me veía a mi con bella abrazadas!

-no lo permitiré- repitió edward

-No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos o no. Tú no lo entiendes- dijo jasper

Yo seguía mirando la visión y no lo podía creer ¡Edward se enamoro de Bella Swan! Y ella y yo seremos grandes amigas

-No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabella Swan- dijo edward con determinación, era mi turno de hablar

-jazz- lo llame, miro a edward un poco mas y después me miro

-no te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya se eso, aun así debo…- no lo deje continuar

-eso no es lo que voy a decir, te iba a pedir un favor-trate que mi mente solo mostrara la visión de bella y yo amigas nada mas…

Edward fijo su mirada en mi

-se que me amas, gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no intentaras matar a bella. Primero que todo, edward habla en serio y no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho será mi amiga.

-pero… Alice- dijo jasper

Negué con la cabeza- algún día la voy a querer jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho si no la dejas ser.

Y la visión cambio, ahora todo estaba claro, habían solo dos futuros para bella. O edward la mataba y caía en una especie de depresión o bella será una de nosotros… lo único claro de todo esto es que edward esta completamente enamorado de bella.

Suspire- ah, ¿ves? Bella no dirá nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse

-Alice, que significa- pregunto edward

No podía decirle que se iba a enamorar, si no el como es escaparía

-te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo se Edward- trate de no pensar en eso… empecé a pensar en jasper para que dejara mi mente tranquila…

-¿Qué, Alice?, ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?

Negué con la cabeza, si él sabia esto, se iba a ir y no enfrentaría a bella

-¿es sobre la chica?, ¿es sobre bella?- exigió, y afloje mi concentración solo unos segundos y fue suficiente, el lo sabia todo

-se esta solidificando, cada minuto estas mas decidido, solo existen dos caminos para ella es lo uno o es lo otro, edward

Pero el seguía negando

-¿Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando?- se quejo emmett

-debo irme- dijo edward

-Edward, ya hemos intentado eso. Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Además, si te vas, no sabríamos si ella ha hablado o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto- explico emmett

-No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward. Creo que ya no puedes irte. - Piensa en eso, le dije en la mente, piensa en irte

El no soportaría estar más lejos de ella, trate de convencerlo a que se quedara de otra manera

No estoy totalmente segura de Jasper, Edward- le dije mentalmente a edward- Si tú te vas, si él piensa que ella es un peligro para nosotros...

Jasper podría actuar solo y el no tener a edward aquí para que proteja a bella…

-no escucho eso- aaaai que terco

No es el momento oportuno- pensé- ¿arriesgaras su vida dejándola indefensa?- pregunte

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto angustiado

Yo también la amo. O lo haré. No en la misma forma, pero la quiero alrededor para cuando eso ocurra- pensé

- Amarla... ¿también? - susurro

Suspiré, ¿Por qué los hombres son tan ciegos?

Estás tan ciego, Edward. ¿Acaso no ves a dónde te lleva todo esto? ¿No puedes ver dónde estás? Es mucho más inevitable que el sol salga por el este. Vé lo que yo veo...

Y le mostré de nuevo la visión de el con bella –se veían muy lindos- enamorados.

-no- susurro, seguía siendo terco- no tengo que seguir ese camino. Cambiare el futuro- dijo

-puedes intentarlo- le dije incrédula

-Oh, vamos- grito emmett

- Pon atención.- dijo Rose- ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una humana! ¡Qué clásico Edward!- dijo con asco

-¿Qué? - dijo Emmett, sorprendido, luego se rió- ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? - se rió de nuevo. - Golpe duro, Edward.

Emmett apoyo su mano en el hombro de edward, pero este la sacudió

-¿Enamorado de una humana?. - Repitió Esme- ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿Enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente- me dijo jasper

Me volví hacia el y le dije

-Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo- me gire para verlo- lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a ti...- Miré a Jasper de nuevo, - o ella será una de nosotros algún día- concluí

Rosalie hizo una mueca

-Eso no va a ocurrir- grito edward- ¡ninguna de las dos opciones!

-Depende. Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla pero estará muy cerca. Le tomará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol.-dije- Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida- concluí, luego de eso todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie parecía saber que decir

-bueno, esto… complica las cosas- dijo Carlisle- supongo que los planes son los mismos, nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente nadie herirá a la chica- edward se estremeció

-no, puedo acceder a eso, si Alice ve solo dos caminos- dijo jasper

-¡No!... ¡No!- dijo edward y salio

Emmett quería ir tras el

-no emmett, tiene que pensar, déjalo estar solo- le dije

-¿estará bien?- preguntó esme

-si, el cree que puede cambiar el futuro, pero no podrá y si lo hace será infeliz- y me fui a mi habitación

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar pronto, puede que por el sabado actualiza ya que entre al infier... digo colegio**

**wjahjas :X ojala esten bieen y ejen RR!**

**shaao!**


	5. Resignado

Resignado

Los días que siguieron al accidente fueron horribles, edward tan terco como siempre no quería aceptar que su futuro estaba completamente ligado a Bella, que por cada cosa que hacia, el futuro que yo veía en vez de cambiar a su favor –no enamorarse de ella- se hacia mas solidó y ella seguía formando parte de el y la veía convertida en vampiro

-edward puedes dejar de ser tan terco y por una vez en tu vida te dejas ser feliz- le dije un día muy molesta por que no me dejaba acercarme a Bella

-Alice, déjame es mi decisión yo no seré algo de Bella Swan- dijo molesto

-tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que cometes un gran error en dejar que Bella se vaya, eres un idiota Edward Cullen- y me fui

Yo veía que ella trataba de olvidar el incidente de la furgoneta, incluso le hablo el día después del accidente como si nada hubiera pasado y edward simplemente la ignoro –excelente- pensé sarcástica

Un día en el almuerzo luego de ver que bella miraría hacia edward pensé

-desearía…- pero edward no me dejo terminar

-mantente apartada Alice, no va a pasar- murmuro

Suspire resignada, no puedo creer que exista alguien mas terco que edward

Empecé a buscar en el fututo y me encontré con algo que si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera reído en plena clase de historia

¡Edward estaba observando como Mike Newton coqueteaba con Bella! Ja por idiota le pasa pensé…

Busque mas al futuro y vi que edward se rendía, por fin se daba cuenta que no podía seguir ignorando a Bella…

Estaba sonriendo que casi me duelen las mejillas

-Alice, pasa algo por que estas tan contenta- me dijo jasper sonriendo

-solo estoy feliz, demasiado feliz- dije tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cuando llegamos al volvo vi a edward riéndose y supe que era por que bella estaba enojada –son tan lindos- pensé

-veámonos y deja de comportarte como un idiota si es que puedes- dijo rosalie molesta

Yo solo hice una mueca

"edward me lo vas a tener que contar todo… así que te pusiste celoso… te lo mereces" le dije sonriendo, el solo me miro con el ceño fruncido

-ya puedo hablar con Bella- le dije cuando íbamos de regreso a casa

-no- dijo severo

-no es justo ¿Qué estoy esperando?- le dije molesta

-no he decidido nada, Alice- dijo mirándome por el espejo

-¡lo que sea!- le dije, mostrándole los dos futuros de Bella

-¿cual es el punto de conocerla si voy a matarla?- murmuro pagado de si mismo. Aaah por que siempre tiene razón… Estúpido vampiro lee mentes

-tienes razón- le dije derrotada

-disfruta tu carrera a Seattle- dijo rosalie, cuando nos bajamos del auto, al llegar a la casa quise salirme de una duda

-rosalie puedo hablar un momento contigo- le pregunte

-claro Alice, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-¿a ti no te gusta Bella?- le pregunté

-no, no me gusta- dijo enojada

-¿Por qué, si ni siquiera la conoces?-le dije tratando de entenderla

-por que es humana- dijo simplemente

-¿Y?- pregunte, no entendía nada

-como que ¿Y? Alice, ella es humana y va a desperdiciar su vida si se queda con Edward, el no puede estar con ella punto final- dijo molesta, se paro y se fue

Me quede parada en mi lugar tratando de ingerir todo lo que me había dicho, Rosalie le tenia Celos a Bella…

-Alice, puedes decirme que le dijiste a Rose que cuando paso ni siquiera me miro- dijo Emmett molesto

-nada, solo le pregunte por que no le gustaba Bella, eso es todo- le dije y el funcio el ceño

-por que le cae mal Bella- dijo emmett

-le tiene celos por que es humana- y emmett abrio la boca

-le tiene celos por eso- dijo alzando una ceja

-supongo, eso es lo que me dio a entender- dije- am y a ti te gusta Bella para edward- le pregunte curiosa

-creo que harían una buena pareja si ella acepta estar con un vampiro serian los dos igual de lunáticos así que, si me gusta, a demás se nota que a edward le gusta la mira como un tonto- se rió

-vaya emmett no sabia que eras observador- bromeé

-tengo muchas cosas que tu no sabes, Alice- se alejo riéndose

Sacudí la cabeza, emmett nunca cambiaria, en eso llego una visión

"edward estaba dentro de la habitación de Bella, mirándola de una forma muy exquisita"

Empecé a saltar…

-jasper- llame

-que pasa Alice- me dijo mirándome

-estoy feliz, muy feliz, ¡te amo!- y lo bese como si la vida se me fuera en eso

-vaya Alice si que estas feliz- me dijo riendo

-demasiado- le dije abrazándolo

Era casi la hora de ir al instituto y edward todavía no llegaba…

-donde se metió edward- gruño rosalie

-am… creo que mejor nos vamos, edward llegara al colegio a pie- informe

-esta bien, emmett conduce tu- dijo jasper

-¿por que yo?, yo no quiero conducir el auto de edward- se quejo emmett

-¡ay! Por que son tan…- sacudí la cabeza- no se preocupen yo conduzco- dije resignada

Cuando íbamos camino al instituto emmett pregunto

-¿crees que edward se haya ido de nuevo?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-no, no se ha ido, solo esta… arreglando unos asuntos- sonreí para mi, por fin edward había dejado de lado su terquedad

-¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó emmett curioso

-nada importante- si supiera- pensé

En eso llegamos al instituto emmett y rosalie se fueron apenas bajaron del auto y jasper y yo nos quedamos un poco, trate de ver que iba a pasar

"edward llegaba y iba a conversar con bella, y luego en el almuerzo iban a comer juntos"

-jasper no esperemos a edward, mejor vayamos a clases- el me miro extrañado, pero lo dejo pasar

Moría por estar ahí y ver como edward hablaba con ella, pero me aguante, ya llegaría el momento

La clase de calculo fue aburrida, nunca me habían gustado mucho los números, y el ver el futuro no ayudaba mucho… estando en mis cavilaciones paso la hora y llego rápidamente el almuerzo

Me tope con los chicos antes de entrar y les dije

-am… que no les extrañe ver a edward sentado en una mesa solo, creo que espera a una niña muy linda de ojos chocolate- y sonreí

Las expresiones de mis hermanos eran muy diferentes, por un lado estaba emmett con una mueca graciosa en su rostro, se que a el le gusta bella para edward; jasper estaba confuso pero no tenia expresión de rechazo, pero por otra parte estaba rosalie, rosalie tenia la mirada echa una furia, estoy segura que si las miradas matasen, edward estaría muerto y de paso bella también, yo en realidad estaba demasiado feliz sabia que ella era la chica que pronto seria nuestra hermana y ya veía la hora para conocerla

Cuando pasamos por donde estaba edward nadie tenia cara sorprendida, salvo rosalie que no saco para nada la cara de asco y horror que tenia

-¿puedo hablarle a Bella ahora?- pregunte animada

-mantente fuera de esto- dijo muy bajo

Se me cayó la cara pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo por lo que sonreí

-de acuerdo cabeza dura, es solo cuestión de tiempo- pensé y suspiro

-no te olvides de la actividad de biología en el laboratorio hoy- le dije, por que hoy había examen de sangre

Nos dirigimos todos juntos a la mesa, los chicos fueron a buscar la comida y nos sentamos

-no puedo creer que el nos haga esto- murmuro rosalie

-rosalie, el chico esta enamorado, cuando estamos enamorados somos idiotas-dijo emmett pasándole el brazo por el hombro

-si rosalie, adema míralos, no que son lindos- dije mirando a edward que la miraba con cara de tonto

-si, además a edward nunca lo ves con cara de idiota, si ella lo pone así, no debe ser malo- dijo emmett riéndose, yo me reí, la cara de edward no tenia precio era la típica cara de un adolescente enamorado, teniendo en cuenta que edward tiene mas de 100 años cuanta muchísimo

-ayyy, por que ustedes no ven que lo que esta haciendo edward esta mal, el no debería estar con ella, el al mínimo error se la comerá y nosotros tendremos que pagar por el también- dijo rosalie molesta

-rosalie, no seas pesimista, este es su problema y tu no tienes por que meterte- redije

Después de eso nadie hablo mas, el tema se dio por zanjado

Cuando sonó el timbre nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hooola! bueno aqui dejando el cap 5!**

**gracia por leerme me hacen feliz wjhajhsas**

**bueeno ojala esten bien y estare subiendo creo que por el lunes o martes tratare de subir lo antes posible**

**saludos y cuidense!!! :3**


	6. Nuevo Corazon, Nueva Melodía

Nuevo Corazón, Nueva Melodía

Las clases de historia e ingles, fueron un verdadero infierno, la hora no pasaba nunca y yo quería salir luego, había tenido una visión donde edward iba con bella en el auto -pronto se volverá una costumbre- pensé

Sonó el timbre –no olviden la próxima semana traer el trabajo- dijo la profesora

Salí rápidamente, en eso tuve una visión

"yo llevaba el coche de bella hacia su casa"

Aaaah, por fin voy a poder conocerla, el momento ya esta cerca

Vi como emmett hablaba con edward y captaba la esencia de bella, todos lo notamos, la escensia de ella era muy fuerte

Cuando llegue vi a edward, extendí mis manos para que me diera las llaves del carro de Bella

-únicamente vi que fui yo, tendrás que decirme el porque- dije mirándolo perspicaz

-eso no quiere decir…- no lo deje continuar, lo sabia

-lo se, lo se. Esperare. No será mucho tiempo- dije sonriéndole

Camine y me subí al coche de bella, que hizo un ruido enorme cuando lo encendí –como puede manejar esto- pensé

El camino a su casa fue más lento que lo habitual, su coche no pasaba los 80km/h, parecía una tortuga

Cuando llegue a su casa vi que ella no saldría a mirar por que no escuchaba con la lluvia que caía de una manera increíble, camine rápidamente al auto y me subí

El viaje fue silencioso pero cómodo, e cosa de 5 minutos estábamos en casa, con la lluvia no había mucho trafico en las calles

-Rosalie, vienes a ayudarme a hacer los diseños- pregunté animada

Teníamos una pantalla táctil para hacer nuestro propio guardarropa

-no, no tengo ganas- dijo molesta

-uy que humor- respondí sarcástica

Me dirigí hacia el computador y lo prendí, y vi que jasper y emmett jugaban ajedrez, emmett se sentó de espalda a mi –graso error- pensé

Me coloque justo detrás y le dije a jasper sus próximos movimientos, y jasper derroto a su rey

Me pare y me dirigí hacia el computador, estaba haciendo un vestido de gala muy bonito para rosalie, era rojo y tenia un escote muy pronunciado con un largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla con una cola vaporosa –creo que lo podrá ocupar para el baile de fin de curso- pensé

Cuando de repente escuche el piano de edward, hace mucho tiempo que el no tocaba nada, el se sentaba ahí pero según el no se sentía inspirado para tocar, me preguntó cual será su inspiración, la respuesta llego tan rápido como la hice –Bella Swan-

Me alegre de lo bien que le estaba haciendo y también me alegre que por fin se estaba dejando ser feliz

Pero la música paro y vi que edward se estaba riendo y mira para todos lados y vi a rosalie con cara de indignación, ¿Qué paso? Pensé

-no te detengas edward- sugirió, mirando entre edward y rosalie

Rosalie lo miro una vez mas, se paro y se fue, quería saber que era lo que le molestaba, me intrigaba saber

-que va mal, Rose- preguntó emmett, rosalie ni se inmuto solo siguió caminando

-de que se trata esto- preguntó emmett molesto

-no tengo ni las mas remota idea- dijo edward divertido

Emmett gruño

-sigue tocando- dijo esme

Edward siguió tocando, la canción era hermosa, era como una canción de cuna, una nana, empezó a jugar con las teclas, la canción en si era hermosa

-tiene un nombre- preguntó esme

-aun no- respondió

-hay una historia en ella- preguntó esme, la felicidad se notaba en su cara y en u forma de hablar

-es… una nana supongo. Dijo edward

Me pare de donde estaba y me senté junto a el, y cante para hacer un ritmo con el

La canción se volvió más melancólica, pero aun así era hermosa

-me gusta, pero que hay de este- dijo

Añadió otra línea de armonía, pare un poco y le seguí el ritmo, la cancionero una de las mas hermosa que había escuchado

-si, perfecto- dijo, se veía satisfecho, feliz

Y la canción fue declinando hasta su inminente fin

Al terminar edward se recostó sobre las teclas, frustrado

-gracias- murmuro bajito, supongo que fue hacia algún pensamiento de esme

Luego se rió, pero no había humor en su risa era una risa nerviosa y frustrada

-detente mamá, me estas haciendo ruborizar- dijo divertido, me reí, tenia ganas de cantar y escuchar Heart and Soul, el se rió y me correspondió con la pieza, se notaba que el humor de el había cambiado y todo era por… Bella

Rey, ahora recordé algo

-desearía que me digieras de que cosa de rosalie te estabas riendo, pero veo que no me lo dirás

-no- dijo divertido

Empecé a golpear su oreja, tratando que me contara

-Se amable alice, edward esta siendo un caballero- respondió esme

-pero yo quiero saber- replique ofuscada, edward se rió de mi

-aquí esme- dijo edward, y empezó a tocar la canción que compuso para esme y carlisle

Seguía escuchando la melodía que edward tocaba cuando de repente lo vi

-oh, jasper adivina que- dije animada, venían peter y charlotte

Edward paro de tocar

-que alice- dijo jasper

-peter y charlotte, van a venir la próxima semana, van a estar por las proximidades, no esta genial- le dije mirándolo

-que va mal edward- pregunto esme, me di vuelta para mirarlo

-peter y charlotte van a venir a forks- pregunto entre dientes

-cálmate edward esta no es su primera visita- dije, tenia expresión de desconcierto- ellos nunca cazan aquí, lo sabes- dije

-cuando- pregunto, todavía con los dientes apretados

-el lunes en la mañana. Nadie va a herir a Bella- dije tristemente

-no. Listo emmett- pregunto

-pensé que nos íbamos en la mañana- replico emmett

-regresaremos a la media noche del domingo, supongo que es cuando quieres irte- dijo edward

-esta bien, deja despedirme de rose- dijo emmett levantándose y yendo al garaje

-seguro- replico emmett

Realmente edward esta obsesivo, no puede ser tan sobre protector

-toca la nueva canción para mi, una vez mas- dijo esme

-si te ha gustado- dijo, pero saco una ¿tapa?, la contemplo y se asintió a si mismo y comenzó a tocar, con esme nos miramos pero ninguna supo por que había echo eso

Cuando termino de tocar la canción se despidió de todos y se marcho con emmett, metiendo otra vez la tapa en el bolsillo

Cuando se hubo ido, esme me pregunto

-sabes que significa esa tapa-

-no tengo ni las mínima idea, supongo…- pero de pronto recordé que Bella había tomado limonada a la hora del almuerzo…- no puede ser

Dije riéndome, esme me miro extrañada

-parece ser que esa tapa era de Bella- y continué riendo

-jasper me miro y dijo –realmente lo hemos perdido-

-no sean así con su hermano- dijo esme

-mamá, no te das cuenta de que se esta comportando como un adolescente, cuando en realidad tiene mas de 100 años- exclame

-bueno ustedes no se comportan tan maduramente para su edad- dijo esme

-esme sabes que no tiene justificación, el esta enamorado y mucho, lo siento- dijo jasper

Y así paso el viernes, estaba ansiosa, pero de repente me fije en el futuro y vi que iba haber sol hasta el miércoles, sin pensarlo llama a edward

-alice, paso algo- pregunto alterado

-ay edward no obvio que no, solo te llamaba para decirte que va a hacer sol hasta el miércoles- dije

-maldición- dijo bajito

-bueno no te molesto más, que estés bien-

-adiós, alice y gracias- dijo

-de nada- le dije

Cuando llego el sábado me preocupe un poco, por que el futuro de bella, cuando estaba en la push, no era fijo si no que era como nubloso pero aun la podía ver, veía que conversaba con un amigo, Jacob, creo que se llamaba, conversaban muy animadamente, ella se veía bien con el, cómoda, agradecí que edward no estuviera aquí sino, no quise ni pensar lo que pudiera pasar

Rosalie no salio en todo el fin de semana, había tratado de preguntarle por que edward se reía de ella pero no me quería decir.

El domingo fue como todo domingo –aburrido- no había nada que hacer y estaba ansiosa por que llegaran peter y charlotte, me gusta conversar con ellos eran agradables

Cuando fue pasado a la media noche llego emmett, solo mire extrañado, pero esme se me adelanto

-y edward- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, no se realmente que pasa con el, creo que se volvió un vampiro acosador con la chica, no dejo de hablar y de preocuparse por ella en todos estos días- dijo emmett divertido

-si tiene cosas que hacer como ver dormir a cierta humana- dije y todos me miraron

-me estas tomando el pelo- dijo emmett muerto de la risa

-no, no estoy bromeando- dije sonriente

-lo hemos perdido. Definitivamente lo hemos perdido- dijo emmett.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**queria dar las gracias por los RR del One-Shot "yo te amo mas" **

**muchas gracias... estoy trabajando en otra historia ojala les guste este cap y dejen RR! qe esten **

**bien Shaaao****


	7. Visitas

Visitas

-jasper, ya están por llegar- dije a jasper

Hoy venían peter y charlotte, los amigos de jasper, siempre me habían caído muy bien, él era como jasper, el mismo tipo de musculatura y porte, media como 1,90, ella en cambio era pequeña, tenia el pelo negro igual que peter, hacian una pareja hermosa. El había dejado el ejército en el que estaba jasper por charlotte, siempre encontré eso muy romántico

-ya están aquí, vamos a esperarlos afuera- dije tomando a jazz de la mano

Salimos y nos encontramos con ellos, jasper se acerco a saludar a peter con un abrazo y a charlotte con un beso

-tanto tiempo, jasper- dijo peter

-si que ha sido mucho- dijo jasper sonriendo

-hola- salude con un beso en la mejilla a ambos

-pero mira, como has estado alice- pregunto charlotte

-bien, bien y ustedes- pregunte mirando a ambos

-nosotros bien como siempre- dijo

-bueno, pasemos a dentro- dije invitándolos

Cuando entramos, estaban todos dedicados en sus pasatiempos, rosalie estaba menos enojada y estaba trabajando en la pantalla táctil, carlisle estaba con esme acomodando un florero y emmett veía un partido de baseball

-hola- dijeron al unísono todos, cosa que me hizo reír

-hola- dijeron, los invite a sentarse

-y bien como les ha ido- pregunté

-bueno, bien hemos estado recorriendo gran parte de América, solo de aquí para allá, y ustedes como han estado- pregunto, pero frunció el ceño –aquí no falta alguien- dijo peter

-am, si edward, el esta, digamos que esta arreglando unos asuntos- sonrei

-viendo a la humana de nuevo- pregunto emmett

-si edward, viendo a la humana de nuevo- dije con una mueca

-no lo tomen en cuenta, solo dice estupideces- dije y rieron

Así pasamos toda la tarde cuando una visión llego

"hoy jugaríamos a la pelota"

-quieren jugar a la pelota- pregunte, todos me miraron

-si- grito emmett

-bueno, entonces veámonos al tiro, tendremos exactamente 45 minuto para jugar- dije

-llamamos a edward- pregunto emmett, rosalie resoplo

No creo que edward quiera jugar, pensé, pero seria muy feo que no lo invitáramos

-emmett, déjale una nota, el vendrá en un rato mas-

Asintió y salimos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El martes pasó sin nada digno de mención, solo conversamos mucho con peter y charlotte, reímos y contamos anécdotas, nada del otro mundo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era miércoles, hoy peter y charlotte se irían, estábamos platicando antes de que se fueran, cuando tuve una visión

"edward iría a port angeles a ver ósea a cuidar a bella- pensé con malicia

-por que sonríes así alice- pregunto jazz divertido

-no por nada, solo me acorde de algo- y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Escuche a edward como a unos 200 metros de la casa, el vendría por el auto para seguir a bella a port angeles

-diviértete esta noche en port angeles, déjame saber cuando pueda hablar con bella- pensé

El hizo como que no me escucho y se sentó en su piano

Empezó a tocar una canción triste, era raro, todo desde la aparición de bella había sido felicidad, en esta canción había melancolía, desesperanza y… no se era extraño

-bueno amigo, nos tenemos que ir, fue un placer verte de nuevo- dijo peter mirando a jasper con gran cariño

- a ti también amigo- dijo abrazándolo

-bueno, pequeña espero que cuides a jasper- dijo peter mirando a jasper con burla

-siempre lo ago y siempre lo haré- dije sonriendo y abrazando a peter

-si ves a Maria denuevo, dile que espero que este bien- trate de no hacer muecas o temblar ante la mención de ese nombre

Jasper siempre me decía que si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca no hubiésemos encontrado, pero no podía dejar de sentirme molesta al ver todo el daño que le había hecho a jasper

-no imagino que eso pase muy pronto, pero si ocurriera lo haré- dijo peter riendo –ojala nunca pase- pensé

Vi como edward se despedía de peter y charlotte, estaba preocupado, trate de ver el futuro y vi donde se dirigían peter y charlotte

-Ellos van directo al este, a Seattle. Nada cerca de Port Angeles- dije tratando de calmarlo, pero parece que nada paso, por que salio sin mirar a nadie, se subió a su volvo y partió.

-va a por angeles de vampiro guardián- dije y tome a jasper de la mano

-vamos de caza- me miro y sonrió

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**awwww bueno aqui tengo un cap... si se que es corto pero **

**este capitulo no tiene tantas cosas interesantes... en el prox cap, ya se veran mas cosas**

**que esten bien y nos leemos, creo que el prox cap estara listo el jueves o viernes**

**shaaao***


	8. Port Angeles

**Port Angeles**

-alice, de verdad no quiero comer ciervos- dijo jasper molesto, sabia que no le gustaban peo era… necesario

-jasper, por favor, se que no te gusta pero… hazlo por mi si- dije poniéndole mi mejor carita

-alice, sabes que no puedo decirte que no- dijo suspirando

-por eso te amo- dije besándolo

Captamos el olor de una manada de ciervos, y cazamos, jasper se veía muy sensual… me pillo mirándolo

-que, tengo algo en la cara- pregunto divertido

-am… ¿Qué?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida –craso error- pensé, jasper es capaz de sentir los sentimientos

-alice, sabes que no puedes mentirme- dijo levantando una ceja

-jasper, sabes que te estaba mirando- admití y se que si hubiera sido humana estaría mas que sonrojada

-alice, como puedes…- pero deje de oírlo, estaba aterrada

-alice, que te pasa- dijo jasper cambiando su semblante

Pero no le estaba prestando atención, había tenido una visión horrible

Bella estaba caminando por unas calles vacías de port ángeles y las interceptaban unos tipos que iban borrachos y ellos la…

Y empecé a correr en dirección, a la casa, algo pude escuchar a jasper gritándome, pero no le hice caso, si me demoraba un minuto mas, bella estaría perdida

Cuando llegue a la casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación en busca de mi celular, cuando lo cocí y marque el número de edward, nadie contesto –maldición- pensé… en eso algo de la visión cambio, todo seguía igual, solo que justo cuando esos hombres se dirigían donde bella, aparecía edward en su camino

-alice, alice- grito jasper y al segundo después estaba con migo en la habitación mirándome

-te paso algo, te sientes mal, viste algo, alice dime- dijo jasper mirándome

-jazz, lo siento por irme así, es solo que había visto algo, salgo horrible, pero ya no pasara…solo faltaba una decisión

-esta bien alice, no quieres contarme que iba a pasar- dijo marcando el "iba"

-para que darle importancia a algo que no va a pasar, mejor vamos a ver televisión- dije tomándole la mano

Cuando llegamos me senté cerca de él y me acurruque en su pecho

-hola enana- dije emmett

-emmett no me digas enana- dije cambiando mi humor

-esta bien, am jazz quieres apostar- preguntó emmett

-esta bien, que quieres apostar- dijo jasper sonriendo

-am, te apuesto 100 dólares mas una semana sin auto, que edward besa a la chica antes de dos semanas

-no, eso no es posible, edward no creo que seas capaz- dijo jasper

-hecho- y se tomaron la mano, yo rodee los ojos, no podían ser mas infantiles

Quería ver si en realidad ganaría jazz, pero no podía ver ese futuro, todavía una decisión no estaba tomada

-que pasaría si edward le contara a bella lo que somos- pregunte de repente, jazz y emmett me miraron extrañados

-alice, acabas de ver…- insinuó emmett

-no, solo que si ustedes apuestan sobe si besa o no besa a bella, sinceramente ¿ustedes creen que edward la besaría sin que ella supiera la verdad?, conociendo a edward, no lo haría y que conste no he visto nada, falta una decisión y creo que esa decisión es justamente, contarle la verdad a bella- dije y me miraron mas extraños

-yo creo- empezó emmett- que si el de verdad esta enamorado y la quiere mucho, debería decírselo, es mejor intentarlo a después decir por que no lo hice- dijo emmett serio, me sorprendí, yo con jasper nos miramos

-vaya emmett no sabíamos que eras filosofo- dijo jasper aguantando la risa

-haber jazzy- dijo emmett haciendo una mueca- yo solo creo que si a el le gusta esa chica debe luchar por ella y no dejarla ir, todas las personas saben que si alguien te gusta tiene que declararte y todas esas cursilerías- dijo emmett con inspiración

-¿Por qué algo me dice, que tu no hiciste eso?- dije tratando de molestarlo

-alice, por que no sigues viendo la telenovela, digo la relacion de edward- dijo emmett tratando de ser gracioso

-deja a mi hermano tranquilo- dije lanzándole un cojín

Así pasaron… ¿horas o segundos? No se, la cosa fue que ellos siguieron hablando de los pros y los contras de la apuesta, habían cosas que me hacían rodar los ojos, eran demasiado infantiles para la edad que tienen

-esme, a que hora llega carlisle- pregunté

-am, a las 7 cariño, por que necesitas hablar con alguien- dijo esme

-no, es solo que tengo una duda, pero no te preocupes no es nada importante

-bueno, cualquier duda, dime –dijo sonriendo- am, alice sabes donde esta edward no lo he visto en todo el día- sonreí

-digamos que esta salvando a su humana favorita- dije mirándola con suspicacia

-me encanta verlo así, se ve mas feliz- dijo esme

-lo se, también me gusta verlo así-

La tarde paso un poco más rápida que lo usual, gracias a emmett y jasper que me divertían con sus locuras

Subí a mi habitación a buscar una polera y no la encontraba

-jazz, sabes donde…- pero no alcance a terminar por que tuve una visión

"-Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute- decía ella edward parecía no tener expresión en su cara

-fuimos a dar un paseo- dijo ella rápido- y el estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme. Me contó una…- dijo susurrando

-Continúa- dijo edward con resignación

-... sobre vampiros-"

Ella ya sabe toda a verdad- pensé

Justo en ese momento llego carlisle

-carlisle necesito hablar contigo- dije parándome haciendo que todos me miraran

-alice, paso algo- pregunto preocupado

-de hecho si paso algo, pero no malo, supongo- dije mirándolo

-bueno vamos a mi despacho- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Cuando llegamos a su despacho me hizo sentarme

-bien alice, tu dirás- dijo sentado mirándome

-bien, esto es un poco difícil, te contare todo desde el principio, hoy he tenido una visión sobre bella-

-ella esta bien- dijo carlisle preocupado

-si, lo esta gracias a edward- me miro extrañado- la que paso fue que ella fue a port angeles e iba caminando por un lugar medio desabitado y se encontró con unos hombre que iban borrachos- pude ver en los ojos de carlisle la comprensión- bueno ahí entro edward y la salvo, eso desencadeno que edward fuera a cenar con ella y vi, que el viaje de regreso… ella se enterara de que edward es vampiro, en realidad que todos lo somos

-el se lo dijo- pregunto carlisle, en su mirada no había reproche solo… comprensión y cariño

-no, ella lo adivino-

-¿Qué lo adivino?- pregunto carlisle incrédulo

-si, por mas irreal que parezca, ella fue juntando las piezas hasta que armo el rompecabezas

-vaya, me sorprende esta chica- dijo carlisle pensativo- bueno esto es responsabilidad de edward, yo estoy feliz si el lo esta- dijo

-pero no te molesta, ahora que lo pienso, no te he preguntado como te cae bella- dije mirando suspicazmente

-mira, cuando la atendí por lo del accidente, pude darme cuenta que es muy dulce y tierna, hace la pareja perfecta para edward, y si el esta feliz, yo también lo estoy-

-que bien, pronto tendremos otra hermana-

No deje que carlisle dijera otra palabra, Salí y me puse a ver el futuro, pero otra cosa llamo mi atención,

" yo me encontraba con jazz, en ¿isla esme? "

No lo puedo creer, en 6 meses estábamos de aniversario y jazz ya había empezado a planearlo, que lindo

Pude ver también que edward llegaría en aproximadamente 3 minutos

Baje las escaleras y lo espere sentado en el porche

En eso vi el volvo aparcar, edward se bajo

-carlisle en su estudio- dije rápidamente

-gracias- dijo y me acaricio el pelo

-gracias a ti por contestar mi llamada- pensé sarcástica

-oh, lo siento yo ni siquiera vi quien era… estaba ocupado-dijo

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, demasiado.-trate de disculparme- En el momento en que vi lo que iba a ocurrir, vi que tu encontrabas el camino- dije- estuvo muy cerca- dije, pero me arrepentí de inmediato

-lo siento

-No, te preocupes, no puedes estar en todo, nadie espera que seas omnisciente, Alice- dijo

-Gracias.-

-yo te iba a preguntar por la cena, justo cuando todo cambio en mi mente- ay que considerado, llevarme a comer comida humana wacala –que es lo que te ha mantenido ocupada todo este tiempo- dijo edward

¿Tan obvia era?... la verdad estaba preocupada por mi aniversario…

-jasper que piensa en nuestro aniversario, el esta tratando de no tomar ninguna decisión, pero tiene una idea bastante buena

-eres una desvergonzada- dijo edward divertido

-si- pero había algo que me faltaba decirle –pero puse mas atención al resto de la tarde, vas a decirle que ella lo sabe- pregunte, queriendo saber su opinión

-si mas tarde- dijo

-am… me puedes hacer un favor- asintió- díselo a rose cuando yo no este cerca vale- dije poniendo mi carita

-claro- dijo estremeciéndose –en la que se metió- pensé

-bella se lo ha tomado bastante bien- dije

-demasiado bien- dijo

-no subestimes a bella- dije mirando y mostrándole la visión de ella vampiro que ahora estaba mas sólida que antes

Pero suspiro, se, conociéndolo que estaba haciendo lo único que hace desde que conoció a bella… preocupándose por ella

-alice- empezó

-lo se, ella estará bien esta noche, ¿ella clasifica con cuidados las veinticuatro horas del día?- pregunte maliciosamente

-por lo menos- respondió

- de todos modos volverás bastante pronto- dije viendo que el en aproximadamente 1 hora estaría con ella en su pieza viéndola dormir

Edward se fue hacia el despacho de carlisle cuando tuve una visión, el prado de edward… pero se me hacia familiar esa imagen, bueno mas adelante lo sabré con claridad

Sabia que edward y carlisle estarían hablando de que hacer con el violador de port angeles, y a carlisle se le ocurriría una idea mejor que desmembrarlos que era lo que edward quería hacer…. Seria simple, solo sedantes y dejándolos en una comisaría.

Cuando carlisle con edward salieron, solo le deje ver a edward que el plan estaría bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hooola!**

**mil disculpas por no poder actualizar... tuve un problema, aparte del colegio (cosa que odio por cierto)**

**a mi mama la hospitalizaron el martes y veran, e estado muy ocupada y paso mayormente mi tiempo libre con mi hermano, papa en la casa de mis abuelos y ellos noo tienen internet**

**ahora prode actualizar mas seguido -creo- yesperoqe entiendan**

**nos estamos leyendo.... cre qe subire cap el miercoles o antes tratare!!**

**shaaao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Estaba tratando de ver que venia ahora en el fututo de bella y edward, pero lo que vi no me gusto nada, rosalie se enteraria de que edward le conto la verdad a bella y seria una discusión bastante… acalorada

Todos ibamos a tener una conversación, obviamente yo apoyaria a mi hermano, y ademas sabia que bella lo amaba así que no diria nada tampoco, rosalie era la unica que tenia problemas con ella

Me pare del porche y me dirigi adentro de la casa, tendria que esperar que llegara carlisle que ahora estaba ocupando de ese…

Tome mi telefono y marque a edward

-alice- dijo en modo de saludo

-lamento interrumpir tu panoramica vista, pero tienes que estar en la casa en 1 hora, no te preocupes- dije antes de que contestara- no es nada malo, solo que llego la hora de decirles a los otros- con otros me referia especialmente a rosalie

-alice, por que mejor no…-

-edward dije en 1 hora en casa, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos- y corte

Trataba de ver ahora que edward decidio contar formalmente lo de el y de bella, pero segui sin saber la decisión de rosalie, obviamente se va a enojar muchisimo, pero confiaba en que todo saldria bien

Deje mi celular a un lado y me fui a sentar en frente del televisor, carlisle demoraria un poco mas, pero tendria que decirle a todos, en la familia no hay secretos

Senti pasos y eran de carlisle

-como te fue- pregunté

-bien, bien… solo unos sedantes fueron necesarios- dijo con una sonrisa

-carlisle, creo que tiene que decirle a todos lo que paso con edward- dije mirandolo

-yo también estaba pensando en eso, veras sé que todos estan de acuerdo menos rosalie tendremos que hacerlo con calma y decirle a edward que trate de ser lo mas claro posible

-si, edward tiene que estar por llegar, le dije que viniera y solo le quedan 6 minutos-dije sonriendo

-bueno llamare a los demas, creo que emmett y rosalie habian salido a cazar-

-esta bien- dije

Subi a mi habitación a buscar a jazz que estaba ahí viendo por la ventana

-jazz, tenemos que bajar hay una especie de reunion familiar- dije mirandolo

-¿paso algo malo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-bueno, para mi no es nada malo, pero tenemos que conversar todos juntos- le tendi la mano para que la tomara

-vamos- cuando me tomo la mano senti una paz absoluta, pero no era por el don de jasper, era por que sin el siempre habia una parte que faltaba, el era mi otra mitad de eso no habia duda

Cuando llegamos estaban todos reunidos, edward levanto la vista y me miro

"trata de hacerlo con calma rosalie no se lo va a tomar muy bien" dije mostrandole la vision de rosale molesta

Edward suspiro pesadamente

-bueno alguien puede decir que esta pasando- pregunto emmett

-bueno… veras-edward sin duda estaba nervioso, nunca lo habia visto así –hoy cuando fui a port angeles, como todos saben fui a ver, a cuidar a bella- dijo suspirando y avergonzado, sabia que si no tuvieramos nuestro oido agudizado no habriamos escuchado lo que acaba de decir

-todos sabemos eso edward- dijo emmett

-bueno lo que paso, fue que después de salvarla fuimos a cenar, platicamos muchas cosas y… ella sabe que somos vampiros- esto también lo dijo en un susurro intentando inútilmente que no escucharamos, cuando sente un apretar de dientes supe que era solo de una persona –rosalie-

-¿que hisiste que?- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-eso le conte la verdad- dijo edward "edward se mas suave, no empeores las cosas" le dije en mi mente

-como te atreviste…- ero rosalie no pudo seguir hablando- ahora ella sabe el secreto, si los volturis se enteran todos estaremos muertos edward, sabes lo que has hecho- me di cuenta que jasper tampoco aprobaba mucho la decisión, el era un seguidor de las reglas y teniendo en cuenta que esa era la unica, no se sentia muy bien

-ella no dira nada, estoy seguro ella es especial- dijo edward con una voz que derramaba azucar- me rei internamente

-como puedes estar seguro de eso, te ama, estas seguro… ella puede contarle a cualquiera, eres un imbesil- sentencio rosalie

-basta, basta… ella no dira nada y rosalie, ella si ama a edward, y edward también la ama, y también sera nuestra hermana asique no te preocupes ese problema se resolvera cuando…

-alice, no vuelvas a decir eso, bella no va a ser convertida, ella no merece esto- dijo edward

-pero edward, no puedes luchar contra algo que no va a cambiar…-dije

-alice…- pero no sigui carlisle decidio qu era hora de intervenir

-calmense niños… veamos, edward tu sabes que opino respecto al tema, tienes todo mi apoyo…-

-¿QUÉ?, carlisle como… nadie ve el peligro como son tan ciegos—dijo rosalie y salio corriendo

-voy por ella, y edward… tienes todo mi apoyo, ya quiero conocer a la humana loca- dijo emmett riendose

-bueno, alice tienes algo que decir- pregunto carlisle

-todo a su debido tiempo- dije mirando a edward

"la convertiras tarde o temprano ya no hay otra opcion" dije mirandolo desafiante

-alice…

Pero no deje que me hablara, esta muy molesta, por lo que me fui a sentar al sofa y me puse a ver televisión

Jazz me siguió y se sento a mi lado, me paso un brazo porla cintura y me acariciaba la mano

Supe que edward se fue a donde bella, pero no preste atención a el, mas tarde tendriamos una conversación y ahí veriamos quien ganaria

Seguia molesta, no me gustaba que edward fuera tan terco

-alice, dejalo ya. Por que sigues molesta- preguntó jazz

-jazz no es nada contra ti, pero no quiero hablarlo con nadie, me siento demasiado molesta- dije

-esta bien, pero cuando quieras hablarlo, no dudes es confiar en mi- dijo

-siempre- y me dio un beso en l mejilla

Cuando rosalie llego con emmett, paso sin saludar, vi una vision y salia rosalie en su descapotable, genial, pense oy ocuparia el pretexto "edward-bella" para poder lucirse con su descapotable

Luego pense algo que no se me habia pasado por la cabeza

¡todos tenian auto menos yo! Edward tenia el volvo, emmett tenia un jeep, rosalie tenia un descapotable, carlisle tenia su mercedes, y jazz y a esme no le gustaban así que no contaban, y yo no tenia… tendre que buscar una solucion para eso- pense

En eso llego edward a camviarse, paso como un borron hacia su cuarto en menos de 2 minutos bajo y justo dieron la noticia del violador en CNN

_"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, presunto violador en serie y asesino buscado en los estados de Texas y Oklahoma, fue detenido ayer por la noche en Portland, Oregon, gracias a un tip anónimo. Wallace fue hallado inconsciente en un callejón esta mañana, a sólo unas yardas de la estación de policía. Los oficiales no son capaces de decirnos en este momento si va ser extraditado a Houston o la ciudad de Oklahoma para ser sometido a juicio. "_

Busque en el futuro para ver si bella veria la tv o se enteraria del hallazgo, pero no vi nada, bella no era muy fans de la tv y su papá no veia otra cosa que no fuera deportes así que no lo veria

"La cobertura aquí en la ciudad será la poca. Está demasiado lejos como para ser considerado de interés local "-le dije-Fue una buena idea que Carlisle lo llevara fuera del estado

El solo asintio, estaba preocupado por algo, lo conocia muy bien

-alice, te importaria- dijo

- "Rosalie va a conducir va a actuar enojada pero sabes que va a disfrutar la excusa para mostrar su automóvil- me rei

-nos vemos en la escuela- dijo edward y suspire, ¿Cuándo iba a poder conocer a bella?

La sonrisa de edward se transformo en una mueca de disgusto

"ya se, ya se. Solo pensaba. Voy a esperar hasta que estes listo para que bella me conozaca. Tu deverias saber si embago que no se trata solo de mi siendo egoísta, yo también le voy a gustar a bella"

Aver que haria con eso

Cuando rosalie bajo las escaleras, paso echa un furia, emmett paso detrás de ella mirandome con cara de "apurate-si-no-te-mata"

Me rei silenciosamente, senti a jazz tomarme la mano y sonrei. Nos dirijimos al auto de rosalie, yo me sente con ella adelante y los chicos iban en los asientos traseros, pude escuchar que seguian comentando la apuest, dios pueden ser mas infantiles, pero tenia la leve sospecha de que emmett ganaria, edward ya no podria resistirce mas

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, todos literalmente botaban baba. Rosalie bajo de su auto y paso como si nada de la mano de emmett

Pude escuchar comentarios como

"mira ese auto" – "es imposible, esos autos todavía no llegan aquí"

Bueno respuestas para eso son deasiado sensillas. Por el dinero no habia que preocuparse, yo veia el futuro y las apuestas y en la bolsa siempre ganabamos y con casa 100 años el dinero se acomula

Espere que jasper llegara a mi lado

-podemos ir de caza hoy- pregunto jazz

-claro que podemos- dije sonriendole y agarrando su mano

Caminamos en silencio hacia mi edificio de calculo

Nos quedamos mirando, podia ver lo enamorado que estaba, me estaba entregando todo ese cariño

-me encantas- susurro

Me mordi el labio, el era demasiado lindo, demasiado perfecto

-tu también- y me beso en la cabeza

-te vere en el almuerzo- y nos separamos

Me gire y entre en la clase. Podia ver algo extraño. Todos me miraban, no era algo que pasara todos los dias. Bueno cuando llegamos aquí teniamos todas las miradas, pero ahora no era muy comú

Tratando de ver escuche a uno chicos hablando de edward y bella

"los vi juntos en la cafetería y el la acompaño hasta su clase y se veian bien contentos a cullen nunca lo habia visto sonriendo de esa manera"

Sonrei, era obvio el estaba tan enamorado que ahora la sonrisa de idiota no se la sacaria nadie

Busque en el futuro para ver si me podria acercar a bella, pero edward seguia empeñado en no dejarlo. Suspire. Terco

Lo que si vi es que edward ya no se sentaria con nosotros –otra vez- y se sentaria con bella

Las clases no podian ser mas aburridas, lo unico rescatable fue el aviso de que las pruebas empezaban la proxima semana

Sono el bendito timbre y me dirigi al almuerzo, nos topamos con jazz, rosalie y emmett y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa

Cuando edward con bella llegaron todos, todos se giraron para verlos, sonrei eran muy lindos

-veo que edward no pierde el tiempo- dijo emmett divertido- ganare la apuesta-

-emmett, el que esten aquí así de juntos no quiere decir que se hayan besado- dijo jazz molesto

Pero yo le tenia mas fe a emmett, creia sinceramente en que el besaria a bella dentro de esta semana

Cuando se sentaron pude ver a edward comer

-esa chica lo tiene controlado, me gusta- dijo emmett y se intio un bufido de rosalie

En un momento se acercaron mucho, demasiado uno con el otro emmett dijo

-se van a besar- pero no sucedió solo edward le estab hablando muy pero muy cerca

-alice trata de ver si la va a besar- dijo emmett

-emmett, no me meto en la vida de mi hermano, pero, lo siento jazz, creo que esta vez perderas. Con solo mirarlos puedes ver e deseo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-edward es todo un galan eh… se lo tenia bien guardado- dijo emmett riendose

-no te burles de mi hermano- dije miradolo pero sonriendo

En eso tuve un vision de un prado, si era el mismo prado de las visiones anteriores solo que esta vez todo estaba claro y obvio como no se me ocurrio antes, bella esta con edward hay

"edward" llame para que viera

El sonrio

Pero después la vision cambio hay estaba bella… siendo convertida

"es el mismo lugar pense" y segui viendo y no cambiaba "la quiero" grite a edward en mi mente y mire a bella el le siguió conversando y ella me miro… le sonrei ella era unica

Pero de nuevo la vision cambio, edward no la transformaria… pero tarde o temprano lo haria, de eso no hay duda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deverdad perdon por el retraso, pero como explique en mi otro fic, todo el asunto de mi mamá me tenia colapsada y sin imaginacion :(**

**pero eso ya cambio cre que me demorare a los as 5 dias para subir, tengo el prox cap avanzado**

**shaaao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Habia quedado no preocupada por la vision si no rehacia, queria que eso sucediera, me había propuesta que cuando llegara a casa tendria una charla con edward de todo lo que había pasado y lo que tenia que pasar

Cuando terminaron la clases no dirigimos al auto y edward ya no estaba

-este chico esta cada vez mas raro- dijo emmett. Lo mire extrañada

-por que- pregunte

-hoy en la clase que tenemos juntos me hiso ayudarlo para sacarle "celos"- hiso comillas en el aire- a ben cheney para que el se decidiera por angela-

-wow, no pense que edward fuera a hacer eso- dije

-ni yo, pero fue entretenido verlo. El chico casi lo mato con la mirada- se rio

Cuando llegamos a casa edward ya estaba, estaba conversando con carlisle en su escritorio. Me dirigi a las escales y fui a la habitación de edward para conversar con él.

-alice, que haces aquí- dijo molesto mientras veia uno de sus tantos CD

-bueno queria hablar contigo respecto a lo de esta tarde- dije mirandolo

-no hay nada de que hablar, eso no va a pasar…- lo corte

-pero aun así te arriesgaras a ir-

-alice, yo quiero ir y no por una de tus estupidas visiones, voy a mostrarle lo que quiero a bella- seguia molesto

-edward no estoy peliando contigo, luego después de que decidiste ir con ella tuve esa vision que tuve hace un tiempo. Pero luego con tu decisión la vision solo quedo en lo que tu le quieres contar- dije

-alice, por que haces esto, estuve todo el dia preocupado, no quiero dañarla- dijo y se sento a mi lada, lo abraze y solloso un poco

-aw edward no llores, me da pena… me vas hacer llorar- le dije

-alice la amo, no me perdonaria hacerle daño- dijo

-yo te ayudare, estare contigo para que no le agas daño, yo también quiero mucho a bella-dije mirandolo

-alice, eres mi mejor hermana. Te quiero-

-aw yo también te quiero muchisimo- y le di un beso en la mejilla

-ya basta de ser sentimentales, tiene una humana que mirar- me pare y me fui.

Cuando baje las escaleras rosalie me llamo

-alice, me puedes ayudar con estos diseños- dijo

-claro, voy en un momento- dije corriendo

Cuando llegue rosalie ya estaba sentada al lado de la pantalla táctil

-aver rosalie, estaba pensando en un vestido azul con pedreria de diamantes… te gusta la idea- dije mirándola

-mmm… si igual pero con unos cortes por aquí- dijo tocando la pantalla y haciendole cortes en la espalda y en las piernas

-si me gusta, pero creo que un poco mas corto aquí- dije trazando el vestido una linea sobre la rodilla- y por aquí- dije haciendo un corte en la pierna

-¡si! Me gusta mucho, gracias alice- dijo rosalie abrazandome

Rosalie y yo siempre habiamos sido axial, ella era muy expresiva con sus sentimientos

-bueno, bueno se que soy genial, pero no hay que exagerar- dije con una mueca

-¿Quién es genial?- preguntó emmett

-mira, emmett no quedo genial el vestido- dijo rosalie mostrando nuestra última creación

-wow… ya quiero verte con eso puesto- dijo emmett mirando a rosalie de una forma un poco… intima

-aww, no quiero saber… mejor me voy-

cuando Sali decidi salir a cazar, pero no alcanze a correr mucho cuando tuve una vision

iba con edward a cazar después del almuerza, por que el sabado iria con bella ha su prado

con esa vision, se me habia ido el "apetito" si se podria decir de alguna forma y me sente a lo pies de un árbol

sentia una presión en mi pecho que hace mucho tiempo no sentia, yo… queria saber de mi familia, de mi familia humana

sin ser consiente en realidad de lo que me pasaba deje escapar un sollozo, esto no me había pasado desde que había encontrado a jazz, pero el no saber de donde venia… me ponía mal

apoye mi cabeza en mis rodilla y solloce sin lagrimas. Pase un buen rato en esa pocision, descargándome me pare y me dirigí a la casa, de nada servia lamentarse por cosas del pasado- pensé

corri hacia la casa. Cuando entre, esme y carlisle estaban sentados hablando en el sofá, jazz y emmett jugaban un juego de video y rosalie alentaba a emmett, supongo que edward estaría con bella

cuando llegue todos me miraron, trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero se que funciono ya que destlaba nostalgia y tristeza por todos lados me conocían muy bien

-alice, ¿algo anda mal?- dijo carlisle

-no, solo necesito subir- les di la mejor sonrisa que pude y subí las escaleras

Pase unos minutos en mi habitación pensando cosas, divagando en mi mente y en eso una visión me dejo paralizada

-nómadas- pensé

"eran tres nómadas dos hombres y una mujer, él era un rastreador, ella una fiera y el ultimo hombre, era la cabecilla, el conciliador"

Me aterre edward tendría que saber esto, bella podría estar en peligro

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y todos se congelaron con la mirada que tenia, una mirada… aterrada

-alice, que paso, por que tienes esa cara- se paro carlisle

-vienen… ellos vienen- murmure

-¿Quines vienen?- pregunto emmett

-tres nómadas, dos hombres y una mujer, solo vienen de visita pero creo que debemos estar preparadazo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar- dije mirándolos

-wow… nómadas, algo de diversión- dije emmett

-emmett, no es el momento. Hay que avisarle a edward- dijo carlisle

-yo le avisare mañana, vamos de caza por lo del sab…- pero me había acordado que la familia no sabia nada, bueno aún

-¿que?- preguntaron

-am... ¿Qué?- dije haciéndome la tonta. Todos me miraron con la ceja alzada, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la tranquilidad, me excuse subiendo a mi habitación, pero en esta ocasión jazz me acompaño

-¿Qué te paso hoy en la tarde, alice? Y no me digas que nada, por que sabes que no es verdad-

Suspire, esto vendría tarde o temprano

-solo estaba pensando en mi… antigua familia- dije mirando el suelo

-¿alguna razón por que eso haya pasado por tu mente?- inquirió

-no se como llegue a esas divagaciones de mi mente, pero me siento mal al saber que no fui nadie, no saber nada de mi pasado es frustrante- jazz se me acerco y me abrazo acariciándome la cabeza y besándole la frente

-no importa quien hayas sido, lo único que importa, es que hoy eres un miembro de una familia y todos te queremos mucho-

-gracias por decirme esto, lo necesitaba y también gracias por cuidarme- sonreí y lo bese en los labios dulcemente

Bajamos al salón y me encontré con edward, mirándome

-alice, me podrías acompañar mañana a cazar-

-claro, no hay problema después del almuerzo vamos- le sonreí y pensé "me tendrás que presentar a bella y te lo repito, no soy solo yo ella también me querrá a mi"

Sonreí y me senté, en el sillón junto con jazz

Me abrase a el y deje mis miedos aun lado, para concentrarme en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante

cuando llegamos al instituto las clases pasaban lentas sabia que pasaban lentas por que estaba ansiosa y preocupada por lo que tendría que contarle a edward, el no había podido leer mi mente por que había estado bloqueándolo desde ayer, es mas creo que todos lo hacíamos.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el almuerzo, corrí y me junte con jasper y le sonreí. Escuche casi toda la conversación que mantuvo edward con bella, pero hubo un momento e mucha tensión que fue cuando bella pregunto por nosotros… rosalie la miro de una forma que a cualquiera le hubiera helado la sangre. Cuando edward le dijo a rosalie "ella no tiene la culpa" ella la libero y suspiro de indignación

-jazz me tengo que ir, creo que llegare alrededor de las 7 a la casa

-esta bien amor, solo cuídate- dijo sonriéndome

-jazz, no soy una bebita- dije golpeándole el hombro

-lo se solo que me preocupo por ti-

-lo se, adiós chicos cuídense- me despedí con la mano y me acerque a la mesa de edward

"será mejor que me presentes de buena manera edward"

Cuando llegue, pude ver que bella se sorprendió un poco, puede que hayan sido mis pasos

-alice- dije edward a modo de saludo

-edward- repetí yo "edward preséntame no seas mal educado"

-alice, te presento a bella… bella esta es alice- dijo edward presentándonos con la mano

-hola bella, es un placer conocerte al fin- dije con una sonrisa

-hola alice- ella esta sonrojada, obvio, ella no sabia como actuar frente a mi

-estas preparado- pregunte a edward

-casi, me reuniré contigo en el coche- dijo. Asentí y me fui al volvo

Espere solo unos 3 minutos, no mas y edward aparecía con el ceño fruncido

-alice, tendremos que ir a casa de bella a buscar su monovolumen- dijo edward

-supongo que no lo conduciré yo cierto- pregunte. Edward solo me sonrió. Suspire

-es la última vez que conduciré ese coche, para la próxima lo harás tú-

-te quiero- me dijo sarcástico, solo me reí

Cuando llegamos, le dije a edward que las llaves se encontraban debajo de su mesita de noche

Cuando edward lego suspire. No era justo "tu eres su novio, tu deberías conducir esa… cosa" pensé

Solo se limito a reír

El camino al instituto fue… lento

Odiaba demasiado ese auto, lo bueno fue que cuando llegamos al instituto no había nadie, me baje y me subí al volvo de edward y salimos rumbo a nuestra cacería

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola! tratare de actualizar mñn y empezare a subir una nueva historia pero... me qitaran el pc y me tendre que comprar uno nuevo **

**asi que no se cuando actualizare, este pc lo tendre hasta el domingo y tratare de actualizar lo que mas pueda**

**aww... gracias por todos sur RR se agradecen...**

**shaaao Bsos!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El viaje hacia la casería fue corto. llegamos a un parque cerca de forks en cosa de 10 minutos

Podía sentir a edward tenso y nervioso. No entendía por que si el estaba decidido a no hacer nada que implicase o matar a bella o convertirla

-estas nervioso ¿verdad?- pegunte

Me miro y asintió –no son nervios es… ansiedad, esa seria la palabra correcta-

-todo saldrá bien edward. Lo se, lo presiento, lo veo. No tienes de que preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien

-lo se, pero aun así tengo que estar preocupado. El hecho de que a ella no le importe un mínimo su seguridad me pone mal- hablando de seguridad- pensé

-edward tengo que contarte algo- dije mirándolo

-que alice, hay algo mal, no es seguro que mañana…-

-nada de eso es que ayer tuve una visión donde llegaban 3 nómadas- al mencionas la palabra "nómadas" edward se paralizo –tranquilo no pasara nada, solo están mirando y viendo que hay por aquí, pero creo que seria prudente que mantuvieras a bella fuera de esto- dije

-eso tenlo por seguro, no quiero que ella se asuste si no hay razón-

-estará bien edward. Tu solo preocúpate de mañana. Supiste que emmett con jasper apostaron- pregunte

-no, no sabia… ¿Por qué apostaron esta vez?

-bueno al principio la apuesta fue de si besabas a bella en menos de 1 semana, lo cual puede pasar. Pero a eso le agregaron el hecho de… el hecho de que la traigas viva mañana

Edward se tenso –no te preocupes, emmett ganará su apuesta. Tu no tienes de que preocuparte-

-no estoy preocupado- lo mire mal- bueno si un poco, pero como te dije es mas ansiedad que nada, no se como actuar ante ella mañana- dijo

-tienes que actuar como tu eres solo no pienses lo que vas a hacer solo siéntelo y no olvides. Siempre te apoyare- le dije

-gracias, y creo que invitare a bella a la casa pronto-

Llegamos a eso de las 7 de la tarde a la casa. Edward donde carlisle a seguramente hablar con el sobre lo de mañana, jazz con emmett jugaban ajedrez y rosalie veía revistas. Yo fui con esme que estaba haciendo unos planos para otra casa para rosalie

-mamá tu quieres que bella venga a la casa- pregunte mientras le traía mas cosas

-bueno, si edward quiere traerla estaría encantada de conocerla. Sacándole del paso de que soy la única que no le he conocido ni visto- dijo sonriendo

-bueno podrías decirle ahora que la traiga el… domingo- dije sonriendo –te encantara, ella es muy tierna y linda

-si lo creo. Si ha podido conquistarlo sin siquiera proponérselo…-

Seguimos conversando de muchas cosas, esme era la mas dulce mamá que podrías tener y me sentía afortunada de tenerla, si conociera algo de mi vida anterior me hubiese gustado que mi madre fuera así. Otra oleada de nostalgia me invadió estaba pensando mucho en cosas que no debería pensar, me golpee mentalmente por preocuparme de cosas que ya no importaban

-alice, estas como ida que te paso- dijo esme con preocupación en la voz

-nada, solo que en estas ultimas semanas he estado pensando mucho sobre mi… antigua familia- dije

-¿Por qué?-

-no se solo pienso o no se si inconscientemente mi mente trata de buscar las respuestas que no tengo-

-pequeña, a veces es mejor quedarse con lo que uno tiene. No te mortifiques con el pasado, no vale la pena-

Sentimos que el piano empezaba a sonar y esme inconcientemente sonrió

-bajemos- dijo y yo la seguí

Bajamos a paso humano la escalera y nos encontramos a edward tocando otra vez esa nana que había compuesto para bella

-hijo, cuando traerás a bella a casa- pregunte esme

-no se, creo que el domingo. Si ella quiere-

-quiero conocerla, es injusto que todos la conozcan menos yo-

-la amaras mamá, ella es simplemente muy linda- dije

-hey edward… colócate unos vaqueros azules y un sweater color canela… ah y ponte también una camisa blanca debajo- me quedo mirando con cara de ¿Qué le pasa?

-bueno, eso es para que vayan a juego- le lance un guiño y me fui a sentar junto a jazz. Me acurruque en su pecho y cerré los ojos

Nosotros no teníamos la facultad para dormir, pero estar así era lo mas cercano a dormir que teníamos.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, miles de visiones y de posibles futuros llegaban a mi mente. Pero una visión me dejo helada

Los nómadas vendrían a casa, solo a curiosear, pero vendrían de igual modo

Me tense, obviamente jazz lo sintió

-que pasa alice, te tensaste de repente-

Me quede mirándolo un rato y vi comprensión

-ellos van a venir, los nómadas van a venir- pregunto jazz

Solo me limite a asentir, tendría que contarle a edward, pero este no seria el momento. Mañana tendría que salir con bella, si el se enyerba de que los nómadas estaban en las proximidades no iría

-tengo que ir a hablar con Carlisle- me pare y fue un escritorio

Toque la puerta y me hicieron pasar

-alice, que te trae por acá-

-los nómadas cambiaron de parecer y van a venir a curiosear, no es nada grave, pero es mejor prevenir

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto

-el lunes, es todo lo que han decidido, lo más prudente es que se lo digamos a edward el domingo cuando venga con bella-

Carlisle me sonrió –la va a traer a casa- preguntó

-si, pero el no lo sabe, bueno yo lo se… creo que es mejor decirle ese día. Esme estas ansiosa por conocer a bella y en verdad si le decimos a edward, seria capaz de encerrarla en un sótano sin ventanas ni puertas- dije en broma

-no seas así con tu hermano alice, solo esta siendo preocupado-

Le saque la lengua y baje hacia donde estaban jazz y emmett

Conversaban sobre la apuesta, ahora la suma de dinero era de 400.000 dólares.

-mañana en su cita, la besara y me tendrás que pagar todo ese dinero- decía emmett. Y por primera vez en todo lo que nos conocemos el… tenia razón

Me senté en el sofá mientras abrazaba a jazz y pensaba en lo vendría de ahora en adelante… pero algo me desconcertó una visión rara e incompleta… eso significaba que faltaba una decisión, eran solo chispas, como cosas fugases…lo único nítido que vi fueron unos ojos rojos llenos de deseo y sed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!**

**bueno aqui dejo otro cap, no se cuando vuelva a tener PC!!!! ):**

**este cap es corto ya que es de transicion, de ahora en adelante viene lo mejor!!!**

**que esten bien y trabajare para no decepcionarlos en toodos los cap que quedan**

**Shaaao bsos**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-Alice, Alice dime cuando Edward la bese para que jazz me pague mi dinero- dijo Emmett emocionado

-Emmett deja de hablarme, no me puedo concentrar si me hablas a cada rato- dije molesta por su insistencia

-esta bien, esta bien, solo dime cuando pase. Oh Edward esta creciendo- dijo Emmett limpiándose una lágrima falsa

-Emmett, puedes dejar de molestar a mi hermano. Te lo agradecería un montón

Estábamos así desde que Edward se fue en la mañana. Emmett no dejaba de insistir en que viese el futuro para ver el tan anhelado beso de Edward con bella. Ahora la apuesta había crecido, para la mala suerte de jazz, aunque el dinero no es importante, lo que les importa a ellos es ganar y estoy un noventa por ciento segura de que Emmett ganara esta vez

-¿por que pelean niños?- dijo Esme bajando de las escaleras

-Esme, Alice esta viendo como Edward da su primer beso- dijo Emmett suspirando teatralmente

-oh… Alice no hagas eso, es privado- dijo Esme mirándome con cara de reproche

-pero mamá… lo que pasa es que jazz y Emmett apostaron y yo soy la mediadora y veré quien ganara- le sonreí y ella solo negó con la cabeza y riendo

-¿y que apostaron esta vez?- pregunto Esme divertida

-ellos apostaron…- una visión me llego de golpe

"…como si pudieras huir de mi, como si pudieras derrotarme…- luego de eso el se acercaba y la tomaba y…"

-¡NO!- dije y Salí corriendo hacia el prado donde estaban

Cuando llegue la visión se estaba comenzando a cumplir y lo único que pensé fue –"no lo hagas, después te arrepentirás"- y Edward se congelo y vi que el futuro cambiaba

Salí rápidamente de ahí y cuando llegue a la casa todos me miraban con la interrogante de que había pasado

-solo una mala decisión- dije y ellos se limitaron a asentir

En eso se nos unió jazz y se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme, seguía tan concentrada en lo que estaba pasando que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían jazz y Emmett

-…cierto Alice- dijo Emmett

-¿aah?, disculpa Emmett no te escuche estaba concentrada mirando a Edward- dije

-lo que dije pequeña Alice –reprimí una mueca cuando dijo "pequeña"- es que esta vez jazz perderá y me tendrá que pagar los 400.000 dólares- dijo Emmett pagado de si mismo

-todavía no lo sabemos. Pero esta vez, amor, creo que Emmett tiene razón- lo mire y el estaba con el ceño fruncido. Le pase las manos por su cara y se relajo al instante, me sonrió y le di un beso en los labios

-¿y tu crees que bella se integre a nosotros?- pregunto Emmett

-yo creo que…- no termine por que vi algo que me dejo helada. Algo que me pareció muy tierno

"…así el león se enamoro de la oveja- dijo Edward

-que oveja tan estúpida- decía bella. Se miraban de una manera que parecía que ambos podían ver en el interior del otro

-que león tan morboso y masoquista- respondió Edward…"

-awwww- suspire volviendo a la realidad. Y me gane unas miradas de jazz y Emmett

-¿la beso, la beso?- pregunto Emmett emocionado

-no, todavía no- vi la cara de decepción de Emmett- pero no puedo creer que Edward sea tan… tierno

-hey, hey Alice, esa humana a sacado al Edward que no conocíamos… quien diría que Edward podría ser todo un seductor. Yo de no haberlo visto no lo creería- dijo medio riendo

Suspire –Emmet, por segunda vez deja de molestar a mi hermano, el no tiene culpa, solo…- pero me corte por que tuve la visión que tanto esperábamos

Edward llevaba a bella en su espalda y ella se ¿mareaba?... bueno después el la baja y quedaban a centímetro y… Edward la besaba. Fue un beso tierno, con cariño y mucho amor. Definitivamente un buen beso

Empezó a saltar en la sala con una sonrisa y Emmett se levanto y me agarro por los hombros

-que paso- pregunto

-¡la beso, la beso!- dije y Emmet empezó a ¿bailar?

-jajajaja Emmett… como bailas así- Emmett estaba moviendo sus manos en círculos decía "gane, gane, soy el mejor, gane"

-bien jazz… lo siento pero esta vez tu has perdido y… quiero mi dinero- Emmett extendió la mano y jazz le entrego el dinero, después de entregárselo se sentó en el sofá con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto

-que te paso. Solo son unos juegos- le dije sentándome a su lado y acariciándole el pelo

-no es eso… solo que no me gusta perder. Eso es todo- decía mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba

-esta bien. Te haré caso. Me acompañas a cazar- le pregunte

-Alice fui ayer y no tengo ánimo. Pero si quieres que vaya yo puedo…-

-no, esta bien quédate no importa- le di un beso y subí las escaleras para preguntar si alguien quería acompañarme

Esme había ido con jazz y rosalie ayer asique los descarte, solo me quedaban Emmett y Carlisle. Fui al estudio de Carlisle, toque la puerta y me dijo que pasara

-Carlisle, solo quería saber si me querías acompañar a cazar- dije el me miro y sonrió

-bueno, espérame abajo. Me despido de Esme y nos vamos-

-esta bien, te espero- dije cerrando la puerta

Baje las escaleras y espere a Carlisle en la puerta. Cuando llego salimos y nos dirigimos al bosque

Cazamos unos ciervos y un oso que fue de mucha suerte

-¿has visto algo mas de los nómadas?- pregunto Carlisle

-no, bueno… solo vi que vendrían el lunes y que hablarían con nosotros, pero igual tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Tu conoces a Emmett… eles, un poco… tu sabes, a el le gusta la diversión y matar a unos cuantos nómadas para el es divertido- señale

-lo tendré en cuenta… y tu como has estado. No te pude preguntar el otro día que te había pasado cuando llegaste mal- dijo. No quería hablar mas del tema, pero era Carlisle y el merecía sinceridad de mi parte

-bueno, lo que paso fue que la ultima vez que Salí de caza, estuve recordando a… mi antigua familia. No se por que ahora pienso en ellos de esa forma, nuca he sentido curiosidad de saber quien fui y todo eso… pero siento ahora que quiero saber quien soy- dije

-te entiendo, es obvio que quieras saber quien fuiste y como se llamaban tus padres y todo eso. Pero no tienes que mortificarte con eso, tu tiene otra vida ahora, nos es que la anterior haya sido menos importante, pero si la olvidaste fue por una razón y es mejor no buscar cosas que después te puedes arrepentir- dijo Carlisle mirándome con cariño

Me mordí el labio –Carlisle te puedo contar algo, no se lo he dicho ni a jazz- dije

-si me lo quieres contar, esta bien. Pero si no quieres hacerlo no te sientas presionada

-lo que pasa es que desde que supe que venían los nómada, he tenido visiones extrañas con un vampiro de ese clan, siento como si lo conociera o su imagen se me hace familiar, no lo se y eso es extraño por que a los únicos vampiros que conozco son a ustedes a los Denali y a Peter y Charlotte

-a lo mejor el tiene que ver algo con tu pasado, pero como te dije es mejor no mortificarse con las cosas que pasaron

-gracias Carlisle. Eres un gran padre

Nos demoramos como veinte minutos en llegar a la casa, había despejado todas mis dudas respecto al tema de mi familia anterior y di el tema por zanjado, si algún dia llegara a saber algo sobre ellos… estaría bien, pero si no tampoco iba a forzar mi memoria para hacerlo

En el transcurso de la tarde noche vi que Edward de nosotros con bella, le contaba cosas de la familia y nos describía. Pude ver que ella se fascino con mi don de precognición y sonreí pagada de mi misma

También vi largas sesiones de besos por parte de Edward… el la necesitaba tanto o mas de cómo ella lo necesitaba

Cuando llego la noche, la pasamos viendo tv y comentando acerca de los programas que salían. A eso como a las 2 de la madrugada llego Edward con una sonrisa de idiota pegada en la cara

-uff hermanito parece que bella te dejo en las nubes- dijo Emmett haciéndonos a todos reír

-la verdad es que vine a preguntarles si bella puede venir mañana –pregunto Edward- todos la conocen menos Esme y también quiero que todos ustedes compartan mas con ellas

-gracias Edward- dijo Esme sonriendo

-tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en tus decisiones. Si quieres traerla a casa para mi no hay ningún problema- dijo Carlisle y todos asentimos menos –rosalie-

-conmigo no cuentes- dijo secamente

-rosalie…- dijo Carlisle

-no, no quiero ser parte de un circo. No estoy aquí para hacer el ridículo. Yo no voy a ver a la humana pasearse de aquí para allá como si fuera su casa. Edward no tengo problema en que la traigas, solo que dime y yo me ire no tengo la intención de complicarte la vida tampoco- dijo

-rose…- trato de intervenir Emmett

-hey, aún no es seguro. Ni siquiera le he preguntado a bella si quiere venir si ella dice que…-

-ella dirá que si. Asique no tiene de que preocuparte- Edward asintió y suspiro

Luego de esa pequeña charla todos nos dirigimos a nuestros pasatiempos. Jazz, Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el sillón para mirar la televisión. Rose estaba con Esme y Carlisle se había ido a hacer turno al hospital

Cuando Edward pasó para irse Emmett le tiraba chistes e indirectas muy directas que nos hacían reír

-yo me voy, no quiero estar aquí para cuando bella despierte- dijo mirándonos

-uuuui, a Edward lo tienen dominado. Cuanto llevas con ella ¿1 semana? Y ya te tienen así. Es para preocuparse hermano de verdad te lo digo- dijo Emmet medio serio pero con una mueca divertida en los labios

-me voy- dijo Rosalie- me llaman cuando le humana se haya ido- dijo Rosalie

Emmett se levanto y dijo "espera rose"

-lo lamento Edward pero el deber me llama –se rio- pero dile a bella que tengo ganas de conocerla y que no tengo nada en contra de ella. Iré a hablar con Rosalie para hacerla entrar en razón- se despidió y se fue tras Rosalie

-ahora yo me voy… Alice avísame cualquier cosa ok- me dijo

-esta bien, te llamo. Mándale saludos a mi humana favorita- Edward suspiro y se fue

-irradia amor- dijo jazz a mi lado

-lo se. Sin tener el don que tienes puedo sentirlo- le dijo mirándolo

-crees que la humana se sentirá cómoda entre nosotros- preguntó jazz

-Si. Ella se sentirá cómoda, ella pertenece aquí. Tarde o temprano lo hará. Ha y jazz no le digas humana ella se llama Bella- replique un poco molesta

-bueno, bueno… ojala que BELLA se encuentre a gusto- dijo marcando su nombre

Le golpeé el hombro juguetonamente –eres un pesado- el solo me sonrio y me beso los cabellos

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!!!! porrrfin!**

**ahhh... me compre mi hermoso Pc y podre actualizar mas seguido**

**tambien estoy trabajando en otra historia, cuando tengas mas capitulos avanzados **

**la subire... tambien qeria darles las gracias a todos los RR que me mandan siempre respondo toodo**

**y me gusta que les guste mi fic XD**

**bueno eso seria po ojala les guste el cap y dejen RR **

**bsitoos! shaao :D**


	13. La Visita

**Capitulo 13 "la visita"**

Estábamos con jazz sentados viendo la televisión solo abrasándonos y con las manos entrelazadas. Estaba pensando en todos los momentos vividos desde que tengo memoria –desde que me convertí en vampiro- y al recordar como conocí a Jasper me hiso reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa

-nada, solo me estaba acordando cuando nos encontramos- dije volviendo a reír

-ah y eso te causa risa- pude ver el doble significado de sus palabras-

-en el buen sentido. No puedes decir que no fue cómico, aún recuerdo tu cara de confusión cuando te hable- dije divertida

-y que cara querías que pusiera. Se me acercaba una bella vampira que no conocía y me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida- dijo divertido

-heey tenia que ser así, si no se perdería la magia- dije con una sonrisa

Aun me acordaba de su cara de tonto cuando lo conocí, estaba muy desconcertado con mi presencia

-bueno aquí eres tu la que sabe todo- dijo con una mueca

-estas poniendo en duda mis capacidades jazz- dije de manera seria-divertida

-ooh nunca haría eso amor- dijo sonriendo

-mas te vale Jasper Hale, mas te vale- le dije con la cara seria

Me acomode de nuevo junto a jazz y me volví a reír, estaba riendo mucho mas de lo normal

-¿te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos con Emmett y Edward en el bosque? Su cara fue mucho más chistosa que la tuya- dije

Jazz rio –si me acuerdo de Emmett, estaba entre divertido y asustado aunque el no quiera reconocerlo- lo quede viendo y le sonreí de nuevo

Estaba apoyada en su pecho y cuando levante la mirada vi una de las muchas cicatrices que tenia en el cuerpo, la quede mirando. Levante mi mano para tocársela y el me miro frunciendo el ceño. No le hable le seguí haciendo cariño en sus muchas cicatrices de la cara y el cerraba los ojos. Me preguntaba si le dolían o si ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta que las tenia. Siempre que me fijaba en sus cicatrices me llenaba de odio hacia María, que lo había marcado por toda su eternidad

-¿Qué?- pregunto jasper

-¿Qué de que?- le pregunte con cara de confusión

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- dijo mirándome

-¿te duelen?- le dije el cerro los ojos y suspiro

-no, Alice, ni siquiera las siento. Solo se que están ahí- respondió agachando la cabeza. Pase mis dedos por sus cabellos

-no se que se siente tener una. Solo tenia curiosidad- dije

-y nunca sabrás que es tener una, no mientras yo este ahí para defenderte- me sonrió nostálgicamente. Lo mire un poco mas y lo abrase. El poso su cara en mi hombro y respiro. Estuvimos mucho rato abrazados y sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo conectada con el de jazz

-no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ti Alice, de verdad- dijo aun con su rostro en mi cuello

-yo tampoco se que hubiera hecho si no te tuviera- lo separe y le di un beso cargado de amor y cariño

Puse mi cabeza en las piernas de jazz y me recosté a lo largo en el sofá. Jazz me acariciaba la cara, el pelo y me sonreía. Yo solo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto y la cercanía de el

Y recordé algo… no le había contado a jazz nada de lo que había visto. Todas esas visiones inconexas que tenia, esos ojos carmesíes que me veían con odio y anhelación. Me tense

-Alice, por favor que sucede ahora y no me digas que nada por que esta vez no te lo creeré te has tensado mucho desde que me hablaste de tu otra familia… espera ¿tiene que ver con ellos?- pregunto mirándome

-en parte- dije simplemente mordiéndome el labio

-Alice, me estas desesperando… me podrías contar- dijo jazz

Suspire –lo que pasa es que desde un tiempo he empezado a ver en mis visiones unos ojos carmesíes que me miran con odio y anhelación… es raro pero se me hacen vagamente familiar… como si los hubiera visto antes y lo mas extraño es que el… es uno de los nómadas que viene

Jazz se tenso –¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto? Alice, es importante… a lo mejor el es parte de tu pasado o…- jazz paro y se quedo callado un momento

-¿Qué jazz?- lo mire con interrogación

- a lo mejor el tuvo algo que ver con tu transformación- dijo en su susurro. Me congele. Nunca había pensado en esa manera

-jazz, yo no quiero saber nada. ¿Esta bien?... si me llego a enterar de algo que solo sea obra del destino. Yo no necesito ni quiero saber nada de mi pasado- en eso escuche sonar el teléfono

Fui a buscar el teléfono que estaba al lado del televisor y vi que era Edward

-¿si?- pregunte

-Alice, solo llamaba para decirte que voy de camino a la casa. Bella se esta cambiando y luego de eso nos vamos-

-Esta bien te estaremos esperando- colgué el teléfono y me dirige hacia el patio

Esme estaba conversando con Carlisle y cuando llegue me miraron

-Esme, Edward ya viene hacia acá, es solo para que lo esperen. Nosotros estaremos en nuestra habitación cuando sea el momento bajaremos

-esta bien Alice… oh ya puedo escuchar la camioneta de bella- dijo Esme

Me dirigí hacia dentro y le dije a jazz que subiéramos a nuestra habitación para esperar que llegara bella y Edward. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, pero estaba segura que jazz seguía pensando en lo que acabábamos de conversar. Cuando escuchamos que la camioneta de bella se estacionaba en el patio de la casa me puse de pie. Mi ánimo había vuelto a cambiar. Estaba ansiosa por conocer formalmente a bella

Cuando escuche a Edward preguntar por mi y por jazz

-¡Hola Edward! –grite y salí corriendo escaleras abajo y me quede al frente de bella

-¡Hola Bella!- todos me miraron con cara de ¿Qué estas asiendo? Pero para mi era normal, yo era efusiva y todos me conocían así… y de pronto sentí su aroma de golpe… "este es el primer gran paso que das Edward y aunque estés empeñado en no convertirla no lo lograras por mucho tiempo"

Edward se tenso

-hueles bien, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta- bella bajo la mirada pero sonrió. Ella iba a ser mi mejor amiga, sabia que congeniaría con ella

-hola bella- dijo jazz. El no la saludo con un beso o un abrazo… por que Edward le advirtió con la mirada

-hola jasper- saludo tímidamente bella –me alegro de conocerlos a todos, tienen una casa preciosa-

-gracias- dijo – Esme-

Bella se quedo callada y estaba mirando algo con atención, seguí su mirada y vi que veía… el piano de Edward

-tocas- dijo Esme

-no en absoluto, pero es tan hermoso. Es tuyo- pregunto asiéndonos reír a todos

-No. No te ha dicho Edward que es músico- dijo Esme

-no-dijo bella entrecerrando los ojos- supongo que debería haberlo sabido- no entendimos mucho de eso y bella se dio cuenta –Edward puede hacerlo todo ¿no?- dijo jazz se puso a reír y Esme miro a Edward con cara de reprobación

-espero que no hayas estado alardeando… es de mala educación- dijo Esme en tono maternal

-solo un poco- dijo Edward riéndose intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Esme

-de hecho se ha mostrado demasiado modesto- dijo bella

-bueno, toca para ella- dijo Esme

-acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación- replico Edward divertido

-cada regla tiene su excepción- dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-me gustaría oírte tocar- dijo bella mirándolo

-entonces decidido- Edward llevo a bella de la mano hacia el banquillo del piano y antes de dirigir su atención a las teclas le di una intensa mirada a bella

Cuando la música lleno el salón, bella se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta. No pudimos evitar reprimir unas cuantas risitas hasta que Esme dijo "dejémoslos un rato a solas"

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la cocina –que no era más que un adorno- a conversar

-me encanta bella, ella es simplemente perfecta para Edward-dijo Esme mirando a bella y Edward sentados en el banquillo escuchando su nana

Cuando la melodía termino de sonar, todos nos miramos y sonreímos. Carlisle se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir a su escritorio y Esme se fue a su habitación a ver una colección de porcelana. Jazz y yo nos quedamos sentados en la habitación de al lado de donde estaba Edward. En pocas palabras podíamos escuchar todo

Pude escuchar una parte de su conversación me involucraba a mi

-…Alice parece muy, entusiasta- dijo bella

-ella tiene su forma de ver las cosas- dijo simplemente Edward

-y no me la vas a contar ¿verdad?- dijo bella mirándolo suspicazmente –Edward, Edward, Edward,…- pensé

Era interesante verlos desde afuera. No se podía decir quien dependía más del otro, pero se notaba mucho que se necesitaban y que se amaban profundamente

-ellos se aman con locura- dijo jazz abrasándome y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro

-lo se. Se nota desde aquí- le dije

-lo que mas me gusta de ellos, es que los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro son tan puros que pareciera que te va a dar algo con tanta miel- dijo jazz riendo

-emm… jazz, sonaste igual que Emmett… no te juntes mucho con el- reímos

Vimos que Edward con bella se paraban y de la mano, se iban rumbo a… el despacho de Carlisle

-bueno, todo Salió bien… te dije que ella era un amor y se sentiría cómoda con nosotros- le dije a jazz

-si, bella es una persona muy amable y de buenos sentimientos y se nota que de un modo u otro ella pertenece aquí- dijo jasper sorprendiéndome

-vaya jazz, nunca pensé que digieras eso ¿no eras tu la que al principio la quería "matar" por saber mas de la cuenta?- le pregunté

-al principio si, por que no veía ningún cambio en Edward. Ahora no solo lo veo… lo siento y el ha cambiado para mejor desde que conoció a bella así que si ella lo pone así de feliz no tiene por que ser tan malo- dijo sonriendo

-me encanta tu poder de razonar jazz, ojala Rosalie fuera como tu- le dije medio seria medio en broma

-cariño, tu amas todo de mi- dijo con una sonrisa petulante

-aahh… no sabia que tenias un ego tan grande- le dije divertida

-y yo no sabia que eras tan picota- dijo tomándome la punta de la nariz

-hey, no soy picota- dije cruzándome los brazos molesta

-y yo no tengo un ego grande- dijo imitando mi postura

-eres irritante- le dije mirándolo

-y tu eres hermosa- me tomo la mano y me dio un beso tomando mi cintura y apretándome mas contra el

Mientras besaba a jazz tuve una visión

"hoy estallaría una tormenta eléctrica en el pueblo y eso significaba…"

-jazz hoy va a ver tormenta… podremos jugar beisbol- dije sonriendo –tenemos que avisarle a Emmett

Tome mi celular y marque rápidamente a Emmett

-hola- dijo Emmett

-hola Emmett soy Alice- dije sonriendo

-eso era obvio… ahora por que llamabas… tiene que ser algo importante

-hoy va a ver tormenta- dije simplemente. Pude escuchar un fuerte siiiii! De Emmett

-eso significa que jugaremos beisbol- pregunto

-obvio!- dije saltando y jazz me rodaba los ojos… solo me limite a sacarle la lengua

-genial… en unas horas estaremos ahí con rose, gracias Alice nos vemos- y corto la llamada

-amor tenemos que ir a avisarle a Edward y a Carlisle- dije tomando a jazz de la mano

-amor Edward esta con bella en su pieza- dijo jazz con su cara de aprensión

"Edward saltaba encima de bella juguetonamente, luego de que ella le dice que no le tiene miedo"

-vamos- sonreí y subimos las escaleras

Cuando llegamos fuera de su habitación escuche el jadeo que de daba el pie para entrar

-¿se puede?- pregunte a los chicos adentro

-adelante- escuche decir a Edward

Cuando entre pude ver a bella sentada –rojísima- en el regazo de Edward

-parecía que te ibas a comer a bella y veníamos a ver si podías compartir- le dije mirándolos divertidos. Bella se estremeció levemente y eso aumento la sonrisa de Edward

-lo siento. No creo que haya mucho que compartir- dijo Edward

Me senté en el suelo y espere a que jazz hablara

-de hecho Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota… ¿te apuntas?- pregunto jazz

Vi que Edward vacilaba por que no quería dejar a bella sola con los nómadas rondando por las proximidades

-traerías a bella por supuesto- dije rápidamente, jazz me dirigió una breve mirada de diversión

-¿quieres ir?- le pregunto Edward a bella. Ella lo miro y respondió enseguida

-claro. Eh ¿adonde vamos?- pregunto bella

-hemos de espera a que truene para jugar. Ya veras la razón- dijo Edward mirándola

-¿necesitare paraguas?- pregunto bella. Todos nos echamos a reír. Yo obviamente era más confiable que el hombre de tiempo

-¿lo va a necesitar?- me pregunto jazz

-no- respondí segura- la tormenta descargara en el pueblo el claro debería estar seco

-en ese caso perfecto- dijo jazz sonriendo y contagiándonos a todos con su fervor

-vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere jugar- dije levantándome y tomando la mano de jazz

-como si no lo supieras- dijo jazz rodando los ojos

Era obvio que Carlisle iba a decir que si, pero era mejor preguntar antes de disponer aunque sepa las respuestas. Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital y llegaría en 1 hora mas asique tome mi celular y lo llame

-Alice- dijo a modo de saludo

-hola Carlisle, solo te llamaba para contarte que hoy va a ver una tormenta y jugaremos beisbol… ¿quieres jugar?- dije

-esta bien, en una hora termina mi turno… ¿a que hora jugaremos?- pregunto

-Más tarde. La tormenta será a eso de las 7. Tienes tiempo de sobra- respondí

-esta bien. Nos vemos- y corte

Tome a jazz de la mano y lo guie a la habitación

-toma jazz sostenme esta ropa… es la que ocuparemos hoy para el partido- le dije, tirándole mayas, camisetas, gorros y zapatillas

Sin duda bella quedaría sorprendida con este partido

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!**

**muchas gracias por sus RR me emocionan :') ajaja xd**

**bueno este cap en particular me gusta mucho... ahora creo que la prox actualizacon la hare el miercoles o Jueeves pero que esta semana tengo pruebas de fisica y quimica ¬¬ y tendre que estudiar como una niña responsable :D**

**bueno eso seri dejen mass RR que eso me incentiva a escribir mas rapido para complacerlas :Z!!**

**que esten bien y un beso para todas las que pasan por aqui!!! **

**Ckamila :D**


	14. Chapter 14 El Partido

**Capitulo 14 "El partido"**

Estábamos con jazz sentados en el sofá cuando vimos a Edward y bella bajar las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿se van?- pregunté

-sí, voy a ir donde bella- dijo Edward

-bueno, entonces fue un gusto conocerte bella y nos vemos en el partido- me pare y la fui a despedir con un abrazo y un beso

-nos vemos Alice, jasper- jazz le sonrió y se fue con Edward, que me rodeo los ojos. Le tire un beso a Edward con ironía

-esta de un humor excelente- dijo jazz entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-es obvio, parece un adolecente de 15 años- dije riendo

A eso de las 1 de la tarde llegaron Emmet con Rosalie. Emmett venía con una sonrisa que cualquiera podría decir que se le rompería la cara, estaba muy contento porque hoy jugaríamos beisbol

-es injusto- dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Rosalie

-es injusto que en un equipo Edward con Alice estén juntos, es obvio que harán trampas para poder ganarnos- decía Emmett

Estaba enojado porque los equipos habían quedado: Carlisle – Edward y yo y en el otro quedaban Rosalie – Emmett – Jazz, Esme siempre prefería arbitrar por que nosotros éramos… muy tramposos

-Emmett no seas melodramático, siempre lo hemos hecho así y nunca ha sido un problema

-eso es porque ustedes cuando juegan juntos siempre nos ganan- dijo haciendo un mueca

-no es mi culpa que seas un mal perdedor y que Edward pueda leer las mentes y yo pueda ver el futuro- le dije

-ahh… eres tan terca- dijo Emmett

-¿perdón? Que dijiste- le pregunte entre divertida y enojada

-eso que eres una terca de…- no alcanzo a terminar por que Esme le pego

-Emmett basta ya deja a tu hermana tranquila- dijo Esme

-pero si son ellos los culpables- dijo haciendo como que lloraba

-aaah Emmett…- Esme no alcanzo a terminar por qué Edward entro como un huracán, con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en el sofá

Todos nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir, se suponía que estaría de buen humor que se quedaría con bella hasta la hora del partido

-¿Qué te paso Edward? No deberías estar feliz- pregunto con malicia Emmett y Rosalie resoplo

-Emmett cállate, no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus bromas, ahora no- dijo molesto

-uuuui esto es grave- dijo Emmett haciéndose el asustado

Y se podría decir que si era grave, Edward se veía en realidad muy molesto y era extraño él no se podría… ¿se había peleado con Bella?, eso me parecía improbable era algo que no pudo pasar por que lo veía imposible y porque de alguno u otra forma lo hubiera visto que otra razón más podría ser…

"esta celoso" murmuro jazz en mi oído pero no era necesario… todos habían oído

Lo mire a la cara y él me asintió, Edward ¿celoso?

-¿queeeeee?- dijo Emmett antes de ponerse a reír como loco

Edward murmuro algo como "gracias jazz

-¿eso paso?, buena esa Edward- dijo Emmett aun riéndose

-déjenlo tranquilo, son sus problemas- dijo Esme reprendiendo a Emmett pero viendo a Edward divertida

-no son celos- dijo Edward –es solo que cuando fui a Bella a su casa estaba… Jacob Black y… y los pensamientos que tenia Black me ponían… de los nervios- dijo Edward

-traducción: EDWARD ESTA CELOSO- dijo Emmett

-no son celos- dijo Edward

-¿Entonces qué son?- pregunto Emmett mirándolo con la ceja alzada

-…- Edward solo se tomo la cabeza con las manos- no se pero no pueden ser celos, ósea es obvio que…- pero Emmett negaba con la cabeza

-hermano, hermano, hermanito… bienvenido al club- dijo tomando a Edward por los hombros- pero imagino que para ti debe ser aun más molesto, saber que piensan de bella debe ser…- dijo Emmett hablando mas para sí mismo que para nosotros

-ya chicos, pasemos a temas más alegres! Les deje su ropa en cada una de sus recamaras que tenemos que ir al claro- dije animadamente. Obviamente estaba tratando de mitigar el ambiente tenso y Edward y jazz se dieron cuenta ya que Edward suspiro y se levanto para ir a ponerse sus ropas.

Cuando Emmett ya había bajado cambiado de ropa me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme las mías. El atuendo era bastante simple. Solo constaba de unas mallas con una polera ajustada unas zapatillas y una chaqueta a juego para combinar. Me mire al espejo y suspire satisfecha. Cuando baje solo faltaban Rosalie y Edward que bajaran

Tantee el terreno por si algún nos veía en el claro- cosa que era prácticamente imposible-, pero de repente vi algo mejor, vi… a Edward presentándose, con, con ¡con Charlie Swan! Esto sería demasiado entretenido

Cuando Edward venia bajando las escaleras volví a la realidad y lo mire aguantándome la risa, el me miro y yo negué con la cabeza solo le dije

"que te vaya bien con tu SUEGRO" y el capto al instante, el sabia que se tendría que presentar, solo frunció el ceño y paso negando con la cabeza

-Emmett me puedes prestan tu jeep- dijo Edward

-claro no hay problema- dijo Emmett asintiendo

-bueno nos vemos en el claro- dijo Edward despidiéndose, todos murmuraron algo como "adiós" y él se fue

Cuando estábamos listos, nos preparamos para ir al claro. Jazz llevaba los bates y las pelotas de beisbol, Carlisle llevara las cosas necesarias para marcar las bases y Emmett llevaba implementos para arreglar los bates si es que se nos rompían todos

-vamos- dije sonriendo y todos asintieron

Corrimos no muy rápido ya que para llegar al claro no había mucho trecho y nosotros podíamos correr a grandes velocidades.

Cuando llegamos al claro los chicos se separaron. Jazz fue a colocar las cosas en la base central y Carlisle empezó a marcar las bases y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a sentar a una roca, por nuestro lado jazz y yo nos fuimos a sentar en el suelo un poco alejados de todo y empezamos a jugar con una bola

-y Alice, quien ganara hoy- pregunto jazz con una sonrisa de burla

-obviamente ganará el equipo con la mejor Pitcher- dije mirándolo con autosuficiencia

Jazz rio entre dientes –y me decías a mí que tenía un ego muy grande, creo que no te has visto a ti misma- dijo

Abrí la boca en una "o" – bien jazz esto es la guerra, te ganaré solo para demostrarte que soy la mejor-

Estábamos riendo, bromeando y molestándonos cuando el semblante de jazz cambio, se puso un poco tenso y nervioso. Si el sentía algo yo por descontado lo iba a sentir

Lo mire solo para que me digiera lo que le pasaba

El suspiro –has visto algo más de los nómadas- pregunto con aire misterioso

-no solo lo mismo de siempre, que ellos vendrán mañana y los mismos ojos rojos de siempre ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dije

-no sé, solo… sentí algo extraño sobre ellos pero debe ser algo sin importancia- me sonrió para tranquilizarme

De repente se escucho algo como… ¿una risa? Era un sonido extraño, pero era familiar

Con jazz nos miramos y lo dejamos pasar… fue cuando Edward con bella entraron en el claro. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Emmett con Esme, Rosalie como siempre solo se paro y se dirigió donde Carlisle que estaba terminando de marcar las bases

Faltaba exactamente un minuto para que el partido empezara, así que era hora de presentarse

Corrí hacia donde estaban los demás y me presente ante ellos

-es la hora- dije y entonces sonó un trueno dándome la razón solo sonreí

-¿raro a que si?- dijo Emmett guiñando a bella

-vamos, vamos…- le dije tomándolo de la mano para dirigirnos hacia el campo de juego

-tu serás el primero en batear, y veremos quién es el mejor- le dije mirándolo de arriba para abajo

-ahí lo veremos duende del demonio- me di un beso cargado en la mejilla

-Emmett estúpido, te juro que te ganare- me dirigí a la base de lanzamiento y espere a que llegaran los demás

Yo estaba en la posición de un pitcher –el que lanza la bola- y Emmett sería el primero en batear. Carlisle y Edward estaban repartidos por el campo para poder llegar más rápido hacia donde mandaría la pelota Emmett

Jazz se posiciono detrás de Emmett para poder agarrar la pelota que de seguro pasaría por un strike y Rosalie estaba esperando su turno para batear

Estaba con la mirada fija en Emmett tratando de intimidarlo, pero para el todo es broma y me estaba haciendo muecas y yo solo rodaba los ojos

Eso termino cuando Esme dijo –Vamos, batea-

Mire a Emmet unos segundos más para posicionar la bola y lanzar.

Vi cuando jazz cogió la bola y Esme canto _Strike_

Lo mire y le sonreí burlonamente. Cuando jazz me paso la bola el me dio una sonrisa entre cariñosa y burlona por la conversación anterior

Respire y posicione la bola para lanzarla, vi que Emmett la lanzaría y le dije a Edward por mis pensamiento "la va a tirar lejos, prepárate para correr y sorprender a bella". Después de eso tire la bola y Emmett la golpeo, con un golpe ensordecedor y la mando lejos del campo

Edward empezó a correr y vi que haríamos un _Out. _Emmett corría a gran velocidad pero él no corría como Edward, así que cuando hiso Esme dijo _Out_ Emmett paro y dijo "maldición"

El juego paso muy divertido. Pude ver que bella se preocupo cuando jazz con Carlisle chocaron, produciendo con ellos un gran ruido como el de dos piedras chocando.

Esme nos regaño mucho, Emmett siempre se enojaba por que según el hacíamos trampas por "mirar lo que iba a suceder y por leer su mente". Esme tenía que intervenir cada cinco minutos para decirle a Emmett que no era nuestra culpa tener esos dones

En un momento determinado del juego –cuando cambiamos de lanzar a batear- Edward se acerco a bella y conversaban sonriéndose mutuamente, Emmett estaba desesperado por jugar

-Edward mueve tu lindo trasero y deja de sonreír como idiota- susurro Emmett

-ya voy- dijo Edward antes de jugar con el pelo de bella y volver a la base de bateador

Edward jugo muy inteligente al optar por una bola baja, Rosalie era sin duda una de las mas rápidas y agiles de nosotros y una bola baja la descompagino por completo.

Luego de 3 juego y muchas discusiones por nuestros dones por parte de Emmett, le toco batear otra vez a Edward el estaba preparado para…

"-escuchan eso?- preguntaba uno de los vampiro nómadas

-si, deben ser algunos de los nuestros ¿vamos a ver?- dijo la mujer mirando a los dos hombres

-bueno, solo tenemos que correr- dijo el tercero

Ellos corrían velozmente y nos encontraban aquí-"

Lance un grito ahogado. Como había sido tan tonta, tan descuidada, tan estúpida… Edward leyó mis pensamientos y se coloco de inmediato a un lado de bella, protegiéndola

-¿Alice?- pregunto Esme

-no he podido ver con claridad, no podría decirles- estaba confundida, estaba 100% segura de que ellos llegarían mañana, no me pude equivocar no con esto ni ahora

Todos se reunieron cerca de bella y de mí

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- dijo Carlisle

-viajan mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso- dije tomándome la cara

Jazz se acerco y me tomo de los hombros

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?- dijo jazz mirándome

-nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección- murmure triste

Era mi culpa, si le pasaba algo a bella seria solamente mi culpa y Edward se enojara conmigo. Todo por mi estúpida confianza en mi don, todo por no prever que esto podría pasar

-¿puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Carlisle a Edward sobre llevarse a bella corriendo

"eso será una mala idea Edward, ellos pueden captar el olor… discúlpame no sabía que esto pasaría…"

-no, con carga no, además lo menos que necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la casería- dijo Edward tenso

-¿Cuántos son?- me pregunto Emmett

-tres- dije simplemente

-¡tres!, déjenlos que vengan- dijo Emmett divertido

Era obvio a él le encantaban los retos, y esos vampiros aparte de diversión seria un excelente reto

Carlisle estaba meditando que hacer, pude ver que se había decidido

-nos limitaremos a seguir jugando. Alice dijo que solo sentían curiosidad- dijo Carlisle mirándonos a todos

Empezamos a movernos, pero ya nada era como antes. Pude escuchar a Rosalie decirle a Edward

-"¿esto era lo que querías, ponernos a todos en peligro? Buen trabajo" – murmuro mirándolo con odio

Nadie estaba pendiente del juego, Edward estaba con bella ayudándola a prepararla para lo que venía ahora. Él le dijo que se soltara el pero eso vagamente le ayudaría, el olor de bella es demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte

-eso no servirá. Yo podría olerla desde el otro lado del campo- le dije tristemente

-lo sé- dijo Edward con frustración, enojo y pena

"discúlpame, no lo pude ver. Tu sabes que no fue mi intención"

Trate de disculparme y el solo asintió y me miro una vez

Nos juntamos todos en posición de defensa y dejando a bella algo protegida pro sin dar indicio de que lo necesitaba

Cuando Carlisle llego con Emmett a nuestro lado los vimos. Eran tres y uno nos quedo mirando fijamente

Jazz me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y me coloco levemente detrás de él. Protegiéndome de lo que se venía sobre nosotros

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoooola!**

**como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el cap!!!**

**_sobre el cap_: no saben cuanto me costo hacer este cap, se me hiso muy dificil pero aqui esta... espero que les guste y no las decepcione!**

**creo que la proxima actualizacion la hare el... domingo o sabado... no se depende de lo que tenga en mente y ahora si que se viene lo bueno!! **

**gracias por sus hermosos RR me encantan y me gusta mucho que los lean!! **

**tambien les quiero contar que el sabado empezarea subir una historia que estoy haciendo con Jezik* una amiga mia :D**

**Ckamy* :D**


	15. Chapter 15 La Caza

**Capitulo 15 "La Caza"**

Entraron en el bosque uno a uno. Los tres vampiros de mis visiones estaban mostrándose frente a nosotros.

El hombre que se me hacia familiar entro primero pero dio un paso al costado para dar paso a uno mas grande, mas… corpulento. Este era moreno, de un tono oliváceo y su cuerpo era estructural como casi todos nosotros, pero nunca tanto como Emmett

Y por ultimo la mujer. La mujer en solo presencia era simplemente una felina. Su cabello rojizo flameaba al viento con sus marcadas ondas y lleno de hojas y pequeños restos de bosque que daban a su aspecto algo más salvaje

Sus ojos se posaron en los chicos: Carlisle, Emmett y Jazz y los vieron con una mirada escrupulosa

Uno a la vista se podía dar cuenta de lo diferentes que éramos unos con otros. Su aspecto en si era mas gatuno como de un depredador. En cambio nosotros éramos en algún sentido, mas humanos. Su forma de vestir también era un tema. Vestían como simples excursionistas que habían pasado sin un atuendo adecuado. Nosotros, en cambio, cambiábamos ropa todos los días. Pero lo que mas nos diferenciaba era lo más importante. El color de nuestros ojos. Sus ojos por ser depredadores eran carmesíes, de un rojo intenso. En cambio nosotros teníamos los ojos dorados por nuestra dieta "vegetariana"

Cuando quedamos a una distancia razonable para dialogar, el moreno dio un paso y le sonrió a Carlisle

-creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien- su voz tenia un tenue acento francés y era calmada - me llamo Laurent, y estos son Victoria y James- dijo mostrando a los otros dos vampiros restantes

James… james. Ese nombre me sonaba. Lo había oído antes

-yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella- dijo nombrándonos con cuidado y tratando de no mostrar preferencia o distinción hacia alguno de nosotros

-¿hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores mas?- pregunto el vampiro llamado Laurent con tono amigable

-bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?- pregunto Carlisle cambiando su tono de voz para hacerlo pasar mas… amable

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Se podría cortar con tijeras o con las mismas manos. Todos en realidad estábamos bastantes tensos y cuando trataba de ver algo… no veía nada. Eso quería decir que faltaba una decisión

-en realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo

-no, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes

La tensa atmosfera de hace un rato se disemino en un instante. Jazz estaba usando su don para poder salvarnos o no dejar que el peligro nos aceche y estaba funcionando, el ambiente estaba un poco mas… calmado

-¿cuál es su territorio de caza?- pregunto el hombre que se llamaba Laurent, con un doble sentido muy marcado

-esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali- concluyo Carlisle. El rostro de los nómadas se marco con una curiosidad por la palabra "asentamiento permanente"

-¿permanente? ¿Y como han conseguido algo así?-

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra casa y charlamos mas cómodos- dijo Carlisle a modo de invitación –es una larga historia- los vampiros James y Victoria se miraron con sorpresa ante la palabra "casa", Laurent en cambio logro mantener su expresión a raya. Son mostrar ninguna emoción

-es muy interesante y hospitalario por su parte- sonrió Laurent –hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario- estudio a Carlisle con la mirada, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, mirando probablemente las diferencias tan marcadas que habían entre ellos y nosotros –no hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

-por favor no se ofendan, pero he de rogarles que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes- dijo Carlisle con una tono de advertencia en su voz

-claro- dijo rápidamente Laurent. Estaba casi un 100% segura que querían de todo menos un enfrentamiento. Ellos no saldrían bien parados si eso pasara- no pretendemos disputarnos el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle- Laurent rompió en sonoras carcajadas. Pude notar a Bella tensarse por lo ultimo que dijeron y la entendía a mi también me daba… miedo

-les mostraremos el camino si quieren venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice vayan con Edward y Bella a recoger el Jeep- dijo de modo casual

Jazz me apretó la mano una vez mas y me miro con aprensión le sonreí pero en eso una brisa llego y no lo vi venir, esta era la decisión. La tenue brisa revoloteo nuestros cabellos, eso también implicaba a bella y James, el vampiro de mis visiones se tenso, todos nos tensamos y dio un paso hacia bella, Edward la coloco atrás de el y le mostro los dientes en señal de defensa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Laurent sorprendido, el no había sentido todavía la fragancia de Bella. Ni Edward, ni james relajaron sus respectivas posturas

-ella esta con nosotros- dijo Carlisle con voz dura, firme. Mostrando claramente en su voz el desafío a James. El rostro de Laurent se contrajo y luego se relajo. El también había sentido el olor

-¿nos han traído un aperitivo?- dijo Laurent con voz incrédula. Cuando fue a dar un paso hacia adelante Edward se volvió a tensar y rugió de una forma enloquecedora. Laurent retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado

-he dicho que ella esta con nosotros- dijo Carlisle secamente

-pero es humana- dijo Laurent mostrando lo obvio, no había reproches o agresividad en sus palabras solo… incredibilidad

-si…- dijo Emmett mostrándose al lado de Carlisle viendo fijamente a james, que se irguió y volvió a su postura anterior pero no perdía de vista a bella. Edward continuaba en modo defensivo

"corríamos hacia el jeep. Pero James nos observaba. El era un… rastreador"

-parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros- inquirió Laurent tratando de calmar los ánimos

-sin duda- la voz de Carlisle era fría, dura y tenía un leve matiz amenazador

-aun nos gustaría aceptar su invitación-los ojos de el se enfocaron en bella pero los giro rápidamente hacia Carlisle- y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en su territorio, como les he dicho

James le dio una mirada enojada a Laurent e intercambio una mirada extraña con Victoria, que nos estaba mirando a todos fijamente

-les mostraremos el camino-dijo Carlisle mirando a Laurent –Jasper, Rosalie, Esme-cuando los llamo apreté la mano de jazz y lo mire diciéndole "todo estará bien". El me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se puso delante de bella junto con Esme y Rosalie. Yo me dirigí al lado de bella y Emmett se situó detrás de ella. Emmett tenía la vista fija en James.

Vi que íbamos camino fuera de forks, lo mas alejado de forks

Mire a Edward, bella no iba a permitir que nos la lleváramos estaba 100% segura –"Edward no te la puedes llevar así como así, ella no te dejara"- pero no hiso caso. Cuando llegáramos al jeep se daría cuenta de mis palabras

-vámonos, Bella- dijo Edward con voz baja y dura por la rabia contenida

Emmett y yo nos situamos muy cerca de Bella y caminamos a paso humano, Edward tuvo que jalar a bella un poco por que esta estaba arraigada al suelo. Muerta de pánico. Era esperable no todos los días te topas con tres sádicos vampiros. Aun seguíamos caminando cuando Edward tomo a bella en su espalda para echar a correr a donde habían dejado el jeep. Nos miramos con Emmett y salimos corriendo atrás de el. Edward era por lejos el mas rápido de todos nosotros y esa rabia contenida que tenia lo hacia correr mas rápido aun

Los nómadas ya se habían marchado con los demás. Solo Laurent los seguirían james y victoria irían por Bella. No seguirían a luz y sombra y no podríamos dejar sola

En un minuto ya estábamos en el jeep. Me senté de copiloto y Edward abrió el asiento trasero y cargo a bella dentro

-sujétala- le dijo a Emmett que se situó al lado de bella

Edward paso al puesto del conductor, cuando encendió el coche el vehículo giro y se dirigía a… la dirección opuesta de forks

-maldito james, maldito partido, maldito, maldito, maldito…- maldecía todo es tiempo. Hablaba demasiado rápido como para que bella escuchara o entendiera algo

-"cállate de una vez, como puedes tener ese vocabulario"- le dije mentalmente

El solo gruñía, pero había dejado de decir blasfemias. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi ventana para ver si encontraba algún indicio de James o de Victoria y… Bingo vi una cabellera roja

-"nos están siguiendo"- le dije a Edward que apretó el acelerador mas a fondo. Vi que bella nos preguntaría a donde íbamos –"prepárate"- le dije el solo cerro los ojos

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto bella. Tenia ganas de responderle "fuera de forks, por que Edward es un estúpido protector" pero Edward no me dejaría decirle

-¡maldita sea, Edward! ¿A dónde me llevas?- grito bella tratando de soltarse de Emmett. Imposible

-debemos tratar de sacarte de aquí, lo mas lejos posible y ahora mismo- dijo Edward mirando fijamente la carretera

-¡da media vuelta! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa!- grito bella luchando contra el arnés

-"hazle caso Edward, es la decisión mas sensata"- le dije tratando de transar con el

-Emmett- dijo Edward. Por que es tan terco

Emmett sujeto a bella mas fuerte -¡No! ¡Edward, no puede hacer esto!

"no, no puedes, se razonable. Si llegamos a la china allá nos irán a buscar ay que idear un plan no un escape, ¡razona por Dios!

-he de hacerlo, Bella, ahora por favor, quédate quieta- dijo Edward. Me pareció una contestación para las dos

-¡no puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Charlie llamara al FBI y este se echará encima a toda su familia, de Carlisle y Esme! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!

No podía creer el poder de razonar de bella, era más grande que el de Edward

-"escúchala Edward, tiene razón. Tiene mas razón que tu"- lo mire pero el estaba empecinado en huir

Cerré los ojos y me adentre en las posibilidades del futuro.

"nos veíamos llenado hacia la casa de bella, después nos la llevaríamos y…." aaah no podía ver mas. Estúpido Edward que no toma una decisión

-tranquilízate bella. Ya lo hemos hecho antes- dijo Edward tratando de calmarla. Pero su voz era distante, fría

-¡pero no por mi, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines por mi!- era mi momento para intervenir. Apoyaría a bella. Ella tenía la razón y la apoyaría

-Edward, dirígete al arcén- dije. Edward me miro con cara de querer matarme –Edward vamos a hablar de esto- le dije

-no lo entiendes- grito. Estaba frustrado, y seguía acelerando -¡es un rastreador, Alice! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!

"lo se Edward, por eso te lo digo. Debemos volver"

-para en el arcén, Edward-le dije calmadamente, pero como orden- hazlo Edward- lo presione

-escúchame, Alice. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión y la quiere a ella, Alice, a ella en concreto. La casería empieza esta noche-

-no sabe donde…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo creer que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Laurent ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo

Se escucho una respiración agitada

-¡Charlie! ¡No puedes dejarlo ahí! ¡No puedes dejarlo!- dijo bella sacudiéndose

-Bella tiene razón- le dije

-"Edward por favor, razona. Es su padre, si le pasa algo ella se sentirá culpable"-

El coche bajo levemente la velocidad

-no tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones- le dije a modo de persuasión

Edward freno en seco el coche y pude ver que victoria seguía corriendo. Un punto más a nuestro favor

-no hay ninguna opción- susurro Edward frustrado

-¡no voy a abandonar a Charlie!- grito bella

-cállate, bella- dijo Edward

-tienes que llevarla a casa-dijo Emmett interviniendo

-no-dijo Edward secamente

-james no puede compararse con nosotros, Edward. No podrá tocarla-

-esperara- dijo Edward tratando de convencernos

Emmett dio una sonrisa burlona –yo también puedo esperar-

-¿no lo ven? ¿Es que no lo entienden? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo-

-es una opción- dijo Emmett emocionado

"bella daría un plan. Esa es la solución. Bella dará la solución"

-hay otra opción- dije convencida

-¡no_hay_otra_opcion!- dijo Edward

Típico comportamiento de Edward. Terco hasta la muerte

-"deja que ella de la solución. No seas tan sobre protector. ¡Razona!"-

-¿querría alguien escuchar mi plan?- pregunto bella

-no- dijo Edward. Lo mire con cara de enfado.

-"!!Edward deja que bella hable no seas inmaduro!!"- dije

-escucha, llévame de vuelta

-no- suspire. "demasiado terco"

Bella no le tomo atención –me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejara a Charlie tranquilo. Charlie no lanzara a FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra- dijo bella

-"te lo dije-"pensé. Edward hiso una mueca

-pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto- dijo Emmett sorprendido

-podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de bella. Tu lo sabes- le dije mirando a Edward

-es demasiado peligroso… y no lo quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda

Suspire, demasiado terco para su propio bien

-Edward, el no va a acabar con nosotros- dijo Emmett

Cerré los ojos para ver que tramaba James. El esperaría a que estuviera sola

-no lo veo atacando. Esperara a que la dejemos sola- dije

-no le llevara mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder

-exijo que me lleves a casa- dijo bella decidida –por favor- susurro

Edward suspiro derrotado, cerro los ojos con fuerza y presiono sus dedos contra sus sienes

-te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dirás a Charlie que no puedes estar un minuto mas en forks, cuéntale cualquier historia con tal de que funcione. Guarda en un maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y metete después en tu choche. Me da exactamente igual lo que el te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. ¿Me has escuchado? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta

Cuando termino de contar el plan, puso en marcha el jeep. Iba mirando hacia el bosque y no veía nada. No estaban aquí

-Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no está allí, la acompañaré a la puerta, dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, tú controlarás el exterior de la casa. Alice, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, lleváis el Jeep a casa y se lo contáis a Carlisle.

-de ninguna manera, iré contigo- dijo Emmett

-piénsalo bien, Emmett. No se cuanto tiempo estaré afuera

-hasta que no sepamos en que puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo- típico de Emmett solo buscaba "diversión"

-si el rastreador esta ahí, seguiré conduciendo- dijo Edward

Me concentre y… no el no estaría ahí, no cuando estemos nosotros

-vamos a llegar antes que el- dije mirando al frente – ¿que vamos a hacer con el jeep?- pregunté

-tu te lo llevaras a casa- dijo

No me veía conduciéndolo

-no, no lo hare- dije

Edward de nuevo comenzó con blasfemias y maldiciones hacia todos

-creo que deberías dejarme marchar sola- dijo bella en voz baja, pero todos la escuchamos

Edward se tenso

-bella, por favor, hagamos esto a mi manera, solo por esta vez- dijo frustrado y enojado

-escucha, Charlie no es ningún imbécil. Si mañana no estas en el pueblo van a sospechar- dijo bella. Y… tenía razón

-eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa-

-bueno, ¿y que pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estas conmigo, estés donde estés

Nos miramos en silencio, bella volvía a… tener razón

-Edward, escúchala- dijo Emmett incrédulo- creo que tiene razón

-si estoy de acuerdo- dije

-no puedo hacer eso- Edward volvía a ser terco

-Emmett podría quedarse también. Le ha tomado bastante ojeriza- dijo bella

-¿Qué?- dijo Emmett mirando a bella

-si te quedas, tendrás mas posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima- dije "traduciendo" a Emmett

Ahora lo estaba viendo con mas claridad… yo me iría con bella y jasper hacia Phoenix y esperaríamos a que los chicos capturaran a james y volveríamos, nada del otro mundo

Edward me miraba con cara burlona

-¿y tu crees que la voy a dejar irse sola?- pregunto Edward

-claro que no- dije segura- la acompañaremos jasper y yo

-"es la mejor opción y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Esta decidido"- pensé

-no puedo hacer eso- su voz ya no era segura, estaba… resignada

-déjate ver por aquí durante una semana-empezó bella- bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que los despiste, claro. Entonces Jasper y Alice podrán volver a casa- concluyo

-"admítelo. Te gana en razonamiento"- me reí internamente

-¿Dónde te iría a buscar?

-a Phenix- respondió rápidamente

-no. El oirá que es allí a donde vas- dijo Edward impaciente

-y tu le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consiente de que sabemos que nos esta escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija a donde anuncie que voy- respondió como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

-"v-a-y-a"- pensé con la boca abierta. De verdad me sorprendía como era capaz de razonar mas que nosotros

-esta chica es diabólica- dijo Emmett riéndose

-¿y si no funciona?- dijo inseguro

-hay varios millones de personas en Phenix- dijo bella discutiéndole

-no es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica- dijo Edward

-no iré a casa- dijo bella

-¿ah, no?- dijo Edward con un tono amenazante

-ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta- dijo alzando un poco la voz

-Edward estaremos con ella- le recordé

-¿y que vas a hacer tu en Phenix- me pregunto Edward con un deje de incredulidad en la voz

-quedarme bajo techo- "nunca me dejara sin una respuesta, Edward- suspiro

-ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar- dijo Emmett para si mismo

-Cállate Emmett- dijo Edward molesto

-mira, si intentamos detenerlo mientras ellas anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido…, tanto ella como tú al intentar protegerla. Ahora si lo pillamos solo…- Emmett no siguió. Suspire. Ese comentario era muy Emmett

Edward bajo un poco la velocidad a medida que íbamos mas cerca del pueblo

Emmett y yo nos giramos hacia nuestras respectivas ventanas para ver algún indicio de james o victoria cuando escuche a Edward

-bella, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿lo has comprendido?- pregunto Edward

-si- dijo bella secamente

-¿va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto?- me pregunto Edward

-confía un poco en él, Edward. Lo esta haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta- suspire enojada. No me gustaba cuando desconfiaban de jasper. El era tan capaz como todos nosotros

-¿podrás manejarlo tú?- pregunto con su infaltable sarcasmo. Se refería a lo de la conversión de bella. Estaba segura. Gruñí en respuesta y grite en mis pensamiento –"Edward Cullen, eres el estúpido mas estúpido de la historia universal. Soy capaz de controlarme"-

Edward sonrió y agrego

-pero guárdate tus opiniones-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Diooos, perdon por la tardanza!!! mil disculpas, pero he estado llena de tareas y con un informe de lenguaje y ahhh... maldigo al colegio!**

**sobre el cap: ufff! cap bastante largo y me gusto como qedo :D soy felizzz! spero que esten bien y nos vemos en la prox actualizacion :D**

**que esten bien bsos**

**Ckami :D**


	16. Chapter 16 despedidas

**Capitulo 16 "Despedidas"**

Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa de bella, pude ver todas las luces encendidas. Edward había bajado la velocidad considerablemente cuando íbamos entrando al pueblo. Estábamos encimados mirando por las ventanas, para ver si había algún indicio de James o Victoria. Pero todavía no había nada.

Cuando Edward freno el auto detrás de la camioneta de Bella, no apartaba la vista del frente.

Cuando Edward apago el motor, supe que era el momento de actuar

-no está aquí. ¡Vamos!- dijo Edward

"no te preocupes, no podrá tocarla, me hare cargo de eso"- pensé

Tuve una visión, el otro hombre, Laurent, no lo seguiría… el no nos cazaría de momento. Deje que Edward mirara la visión y asintió levemente

-Alice, Emmett- dijo Edward. Esa era nuestra señal para actuar

Nos bajamos sigilosamente del jeep y nos dirigimos a proteger la casa de Bella. Emmett fue por la parte trasera de la casa y yo por el frente. Estaba tratando de ver algo pero… nada. Solo veía esos ojos rojos que me atormentaban

Pero después de que Edward salió de su ventana con las maletas de Bella, tuve la visión

Quedaba un poco mas de 7 minutos… si bella no salía en ese tiempo, el rastreador atacaría la casa de bella y morirían ambos… Bella y Charlie

Edward se enfoco en mí y me miro con horror. Cuando bella estaba saliendo de la casa James había llegado.

-¡¡James!!- grite en mis pensamientos

Mire a Emmett y corrimos hacia el jeep. Me puse en el asiento del conductor mientras Edward llevaba a bella a casa. Emmett iba al lado mío e iba muy impaciente

-Emmett, tranquilízate. Me tienes de los nervios- dije angustiad, Emmett no dejaba de moverse. Estaba muy emocionado

-Alice ¡Esto es genial!- lo mire mal- ¡No!, no en ese sentido. Es genial por que habrá diversión de verdad. Ya me estaba hartando de los osos- dijo sonriendo

-Emmett, puedes dejar de hablar tonterías-dije molesta. Encontraba "genial que un vampiro sádico quisiera matar a la novia de su hermano". Genial, simplemente genial.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, estábamos mirando fijamente alrededor de los bosques para ver si había algo…

-mira Alice, nos está siguiendo-dijo Emmett mirando por su ventana

-sí, eso ya lo sabía. Si la camioneta de bella fuera más rápida…-pero no alcance a terminar

-tengo que ir. Los puede atacar- dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta

-Emmett, no es necesario que…- pero era tarde. Emmett había saltado y se encontraba en la camioneta de bella.

Suspire. Comportamiento demasiado Emmett. Infantil e irresponsable

Seguí conduciendo con la vista fija en la camioneta de Bella y tratando de ver algo que nos diera una oportunidad. No veía nada… absolutamente nada. Me tome la cabeza. Sabía que los vampiros no sufríamos dolores, pero me dolía la cabeza y mucho. El no ver lo que pasaría… me atormentaba, teniendo en cuenta que yo fui la culpable. Si no hubiera sido tan confiada, nada de esto habría pasado. Cuando estábamos cerca de la casa pude ver que estaban todos y que también estaba Laurent. Aparque detrás de la camioneta de bella y baje para explicarle a Jazz lo que haríamos

Me coloque al lado de bella para protegerla de lo que fuera que viniera y cuando entramos lo vimos. Laurent estaba con Carlisle

-nos está rastreando- dijo Edward

-me temo que si- dijo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar

Me acerque a jazz y le susurre al oído

-nos vamos a llevar a Bella a Phenix. Nos quedaremos allá hasta que todo termine- lo mire y asintió

Subimos las escaleras y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

-¿funcionara?- pregunto

-de momento si. Pero tú sabes… todo puede cambiar. Espero que esta vez no me equivoque- dije tomándome la cabeza con las manos

-Alice, lo que paso no es tu culpa. No te mortifiques- dijo mirándome

-lo sé. Pero si hubiera hecho algo o por último, si hubiera visto algo de esto. No habría expuesta a Bella de esta forma. Ella está en peligro Jazz…- dije con pánico

-tranquilízate, Alice. Por favor no entres en pánico. Necesitamos, por el bien de todos estar con la mente fría para enfrentar esto. Ahora tranquilízate y vamos. Nos están esperando- dijo mirándome fijamente. Trate de sonreír, tome mi cartera y susurre un "vamos"

Cuando bajamos estaban discutiendo con Rosalie

-Rosalie, te voy a hablar como líder de esta familia. Ella es parte de nosotros quieras o no. Ella está con tu hermano, cosa que la hace una Cullen. Si no respetas las decisiones de los demás no se qué haces aquí. Aparte, la familia se protege y bella es parte de esta familia- dijo Carlisle

Rosalie lo miro fijamente y asintió

-Alice, por favor, cuida a Bella. Acuérdate que es humana y come más que nosotros. Por favor cuídala- dijo mirándome con suplica

-Edward, quédate tranquilo. La protegeré y estará sana y salva- dije mirándolo

Deje a Jazz con los demás y subí las escalera para esperar a bella.

Cuando Bella salió con Esme, estaban con las ropas intercambiadas, la sujete del codo y la llevé a volandas hacia donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegue donde Carlisle, me tendió un celular plateado. Asentí

-Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Bella- dijo Carlisle

-Alice, Jasper, llévense el Mercedes. En el sur van a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados- nos dijo mirándonos. Asentimos

-nosotros nos llevaremos el jeep- dijo mirándonos a todos

-Alice- me llamó Carlisle- ¿Morderán el cebo?

Cerré los ojos rogando para poder ver algo y ahí estaba, la visión que estábamos esperando. James iría tras Carlisle y Victoria seguiría a Esme.

-él te seguirá y la mujer seguirá el monovolumen. Tendremos que salir justo detrás- dije mirándolo

-vámonos-dijo Carlisle

Edward avanzo hacia Bella y la miro de una forma muy… triste. Si identificaba bien el se estaba… despidiendo de ella. Borré esas imágenes de mi cabeza. Esta no sería la última vez que Edward vería a bella y yo me haría cargo de eso. No por mi culpa, no por mi culpa Edward perdería la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Pude ver que Bella estaba llorando y desvié la mirada de ella. No podía verla sufrir… era tan frágil. Nos quedamos en un silencia sepulcral, nadie podía decir nada. En eso sonó el celular de Esme. Se lo coloco rápidamente en el oído y escucho las indicaciones

-ahora- Rosalie fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba la camioneta de bella y Esme se acerco a Bella a acariciarle la mejilla.

-cuídate- le dijo

Oímos cuando sonó el motor del monovolumen y también cuando se estaba alejando lentamente.

Esperamos a que llamaran. Cuando vibro el celular lo conteste rápidamente

_-Alice, la mujer va tras Esme y Rosalie. Tienes que salir ahora. Cuida a Bella y cuídense ustedes- y colgó_

-Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy por el coche- los mire y salí hacia el garaje.

Saque el auto de Carlisle y lo estacione de modo para que cuando saliéramos nadie nos viera

Cuando llegue donde Bella y Jazz sentí el ambiente en total calma. Agradecí mentalmente por eso. Bella se estaba poniendo histérica

Le tendí los brazos y pregunté -¿puedo?-

-eres la primera que me pide permiso- dijo irónicamente. Reí

La tome en brazos y me dirigí hacia el auto. Me senté junto con ella en el asiento trasero y jazz fue de conductor. Bella empezó a sollozar. La entendía yo estaría aterrada si algo así me pasara. Mire a jazz para que ablandara el ambiente. El asintió y pude sentir a Bella quedar dormida.

Mire a jazz y murmure –gracias- jazz solo me sonrió y fijo su vista en la carretera.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola! **

**volvi a subir el cap por que no dejaba verlo :/**

**bueno a qui se los dejo y spero que esten bien y dejen RR**

**bsos**


	17. Chapter 17 impaciencia

_**Capitulo 17 "impaciencia"**_

-¿a cambiado algo?- pregunto jazz mientras seguía con la vista fija en la carretera

-no, todo sigue igual que antes. El rastreador sigue a Edward y la mujer sigue a Esme-dije mientras sostenía a bella.

A medida que nos acercábamos a Phenix el clima iba cambiando notablemente. Los rayos de sol se hacían paso por sobre las nubes y el desierto tomaba lo que antes estaba lleno de árboles.

Llevábamos dentro del auto aproximadamente 20 horas y todavía nos quedaban unas 5 horas más.

Suspire y cerré los ojos. Otra vez no podía ver nada y me dolía la cabeza. Trataba de ver y solo veía esos ojos rojos. James, James… ese nombre lo conocía de algún lado… me sonaba.

Me volví a masajear la cabeza. No era un dolor común, estaba tratando de recordar algo y me había dicho a mi misma que no haría eso

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- pregunto jazz

-me duele la cabeza- reconocí

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos parar- dijo preocupado

-no, sigue. Es solo que-suspire- me estoy forzando a recordar y eso me da una especie de estrés-

-tranquilízate. Si tienes que recordar… todo a su debido tiempo- dijo solemnemente

Cuando bella despertó, nos quedamos en silencio. No queríamos asustarla más de lo que estaba

-¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto, bella?- pregunto jazz. Pude sentir su sobresalto

-no te salgas de la I-10, pasaremos justo al lado- dijo automáticamente

Se volteo y me miro -¿vamos a volar a algún sitio?- pregunto

-no, pero es mejor estar cerca, solo por si acaso- respondí, tratando de tranquilizarla

Tomamos camino al aeropuerto, buscando un hotel que quedara cerca. Bella estaba luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero no pudo. Cayo dormida-literalmente

-esta exhausta- dijo jazz

-lo imagino. Debe ser terrible para ella- dije acariciándole el pelo a bella

Y ahí estaba mi culpa otra vez. Por mi culpa habíamos salido corriendo de forks, protegiendo a bella de unos vampiros. Por mi estúpida seguridad bella podría morir. No. Me había prometido que esta no sería la última vez que Edward vería a bella. Ella no podía morir

Eran eso de las 6 de la tarde y ya empezaba a obscurecerse cuando llegamos al hotel. Tome a bella de la cintura y ella apenas estaba despierta. La lleve hasta la recepción del hotel, jazz estaba conmigo.

-hola. Bienvenidos. ¿Desean hospedarse?- dijo una joven mujer de tez bronceada

-si por favor- dijo Jasper

-tenemos la habitación 19, 26 y 32 disponible ¿prefiere una en particular?- pregunto la joven mirando a Jasper. De haber sido otra la situación me hubiera molestado. Pero ya no me quedaba ánimo ni para eso

-tomaremos la habitación 32- dijo jazz

-tome, aquí tiene las llaves. Cualquier cosa pueden llamar a la recepción. Que tengan una buena estadía- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-si fuera muy amable, nos podría llevar comida a intervalos determinados- dijo jazz mirándola fijamente.

-está bien- dijo un poco aturdida- ¿quieren algún plato en especial?

-de todo un poco. No se preocupe-dije sonriendo

Fuimos al ascensor. Pudimos ir directamente a las escaleras, correr y llegar en cosas de segundos, pero contando que llevaba a bella en brazos eso se vería… raro

Cuando entramos a la habitación, jazz me paso la pequeña maleta de bella y junto con ir dejarla rápidamente a la cama… le coloque su petate arriba del closet. Me devolví hacia la sala estar y me desplome en el sofá. Me agarre la cabeza y suspire pesadamente. Sentí un cuerpo rodearme y darme paz, solo podía ser Jasper. Era el único que me podía relajar en un momento como este

-¿estás mejor o todavía te duele la cabeza?-pregunto con preocupación, pero aun así, atisbe un poco de incredulidad

-Jazz yo… tengo miedo- confesé mirándolo con pesar

-¿cambio algo? ¿Les paso algo malo a los demás?

-ese es el problema… ¡No pasa nada! James es un vampiro que sabe lo que hace… él no se va a quedar así-dije angustiada- imagínate que algo le pasa a Bella… ¡Edward moriría! Y todo por mi culpa, por mi estúpida seguridad y confianza…- empecé a sollozar. Tenía demasiada culpa en mi interior

Sentí una ola de calma –Alice, no te pongas así, me mata. Por favor, nada malo va a pasar y no debes sentirte culpable… tus visiones no son ciencia cierta… todos nos equivocamos quieras o no-dijo acariciándome el pelo

Nos quedamos abrazados y mirándonos. Sentimos un ruido en la habitación de bella. Lo quede mirando con la interrogante y me asintió. Me pare y la fui a ver. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, la golpee. Sentí como se sobresalto

-¿pudo entrar?- pregunte

-sí, claro- respondió bella, respirando hondo

Entre a la habitación y la quede mirando. Tenía ojeras y ojos apagados

-tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco mas- solo negó con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que tenia las cortinas abiertas. Me dirigí a la venta y las cerré

-debemos quedarnos adentro- le informe

-de acuerdo- dijo con la voz un poco ronca

-¿tienes sed?- le pregunte. Si le pasaba algo Edward me mataba

-me encuentro bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿y tú qué tal?- pregunto mirándome

-nada que no pueda sobrellevarse- dije sonriendo.-Te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Edward me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que nosotros-le dije. I vi como su semblante cambio

-¿ha telefoneado?- pregunto. No quería mentirle, es más, no debía

-no. Fue antes de que nos fuéramos- le dije. Y su semblante volvió a cambiar. Volvió a su antigua cara de póker

Me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba bella y la tome de la mano para llevarla hasta donde estaba la suite, donde le habían dejado la comida. Jazz mantenía el televisor prendido, para aguardar las apariencias. Pero aunque estaba sentado frente al televisor, no estaba prestando atención a eso, eso lo sabia… solo estaba tanteando el terreno

Me senté en el brazo del sofá donde se encontraba Jasper y me quede mirando la nada. Cuando sentí la bandeja de bella moverse, me gire para verla

-¿Qué es lo que va mal, Alice?-pregunto resignada

-todo va bien- dije automáticamente. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto estudiándome con la mirada

-esperar a que nos llamen Carlisle y Edward- dije contándole la verdad

-¿y no deberían haber telefoneado ya?-inquirió

No sabía cómo responderle. ¿Le mentiría? No. Pero tampoco podía decirle que precisamente que no llamaran me tenía angustiada. La asustaría por nada y era mejor no preocuparla. Mire en celular y después a bella… tratando de ver la forma de decirle lo que estaba pasando

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué significa que no han llamado?- pregunto con un leve toque de histeria en la voz

-simplemente que no tienen nada que decir- eso era obvio… si quisieran informarlos de algo ya lo habrían hecho o yo lo hubiera visto

Jasper se paro desde donde estaban y se dirigió hacia bella

-bella, aquí no tienes de que preocuparte. Estas totalmente a salvo- dijo jazz ocupando su don

-ya lo sé- dijo firmemente

-entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?- pregunto jazz, confundido

-Ya oíste a Laurent dijo que James era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward...-paro un momento a la mención de su nombre-Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Esme... ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros debería arriesgarse por mí...

-Bella, Bella, para... –dijo Jasper tratando de calmarla -Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame!- dijo una vez cuando bella había bajado la mirada- Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.

-Pero ¿por qué...?

Este era mi turno de intervenir. Ella no sabía la importancia que tenia para Edward y para cada uno de nosotros. Le roce su mejilla dulcemente

-Edward lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarle a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde?- y esa respuesta estaba clara en mi mente. El no podría vivir sin ella y buscaría de una u otra forma acabar con su vida también.

Llevábamos tres horas en la habitación. Cuando me fije en la hora pude saber que las mujeres de la limpieza no tardarían en venir. Tome el teléfono del cuarto que se encontraba al lado del sofá y marque el número de la recepción

-servicio a la habitación, buenas noches- dijo una voz al lado de la línea

-buenas noches, que pedir que no enviara a las damas de la limpieza, por favor- pedí amablemente

-está bien ¿necesita algo más?-

-sí, bueno ya pedí pero aun así… podría traer comida a intervalos regulares

-quisiera pedir algo en particular- pregunto la voz

-no, tráigame una minuta normal-

-¿algo más?

-no, está bien muchas gracias- y colgué

Me fui a sentar donde estaba Jasper y nos quedamos ahí. Bella se movía de un lado a otro. En un momento bella se quedo quieta, algo raro, si tomamos en cuenta que estaba nerviosa. Bella suspiro y se paro para ir a su habitación. Me pare y la acompañe. No la quería dejar sola, menos cuando estaba propensa a entrar en pánico. Cuando llegamos a la habitación bella se sentó y yo también me senté a su lado

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que bella hablo

-¿Alice?- pregunto

-¿sí?- pregunte cautelosa

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo?- pregunto mientras se agarraba las piernas

Le explique a grandes rasgos lo que los demás harían. Le comente lo que Carlisle tenía planeado. También le explique lo que harían Esme y Rosalie.

-¿y Esme?-pregunto

-seguramente habrá regresado a forks. No puede llamar por si hay alguna posibilidad de que la mujer escuche algo. Confió en que todos tengan mucho cuidado en eso.

-¿crees de verdad que estarán bien?- pregunto bella. Edward tenía razón, no había persona más terca que Bella

-Bella, ¿Cuántas veces hemos de decirte que no corremos peligro?-

-de todos modos ¿me dirás la verdad?- pregunto cautelosa

-si siempre te la diré- dije solemnemente

Bella me miro un poco con la ceja alzada y me hizo una pregunta que me tomo desprevenida

-entonces dime, ¿Cómo se transforma uno en vampiro?

Me congele. Se suponía que tenía haberlo visto venir, pero me había tomado totalmente con la guardia baja. No podía responderle… por más que quisiera, le había dicho a Edward que no hablaría de este tema. Quería decirle… quería contarle por lo que seguramente pasaría… por que tarde o temprano ella se uniría a nuestra vida… y Edward no podría hacer nada contra algo que estaba escrito

-Edward no quiere que te lo cuente- dije

-eso no es jugar limpio, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo- dijo empecinada

-ya lo sé- dije derrotada. La mire y en su mirada se notaba que estaba esperando que siguiera. Suspire

-se va a enfadar muchísimo- dije tratando de ablandar su decisión

-no es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tú y yo. Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga- dijo mirándome

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que precisamente eso hacía que faltara a la palabra que le había dado Edward? ella era mi amiga, siempre lo supe. Pero el chantaje emocional que estaba ocupando conmigo no era justo. Sabía como tratarme para hacerme sentir de alguna manera, culpable. Aparte ¿Cómo le explicaría algo que no sé cómo ocurrió?, es decir, sabia como era el proceso, pero no me acordaba como lo habían hecho conmigo y que se sentía

-te contare como se desarrolla el proceso, pero no recuerdo como me sucedió, ni he visto a nadie hacerlo, así que ten claro que solo te puedo explicar la teoría- dije mirándola. Asintió

Le empezó contando las características de los de nuestra especie, lo agiles, rápidos y fuertes que podemos llegar a ser y también lo hermosos que somos a la vista humana. En síntesis… una flor carnívora. También le conté lo que hace posible la transformación… la ponzoña. Le explique las características de esta y su poca utilidad

-así que si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda…- murmuro más para ella misma que para mí. Definitivamente Bella las pillaba de vuelo

Le conté como actuaba la ponzoña y como se llegaba a la transformación. Se tenso en el momento que le explique que en todo momento la victima deseaba la… muerte

-no es agradable, ya te lo dije- me defendí

-Edward me dijo que es muy difícil de hacer… y no le entendí muy bien- dijo con la cara confundida

Le explique qué quería decir con eso Edward, como podíamos por un segundo, perder el control y acabar con la persona que estábamos convirtiendo

-¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto mirándome

-no lo sé- confesé- el dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítidos que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana- dije melancólicamente- sin embargo, yo no recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior- dije con voz más baja

Me quede pensando un poco más. Me había metido en un gran problema… si Edward se enteraba, cosa que no me extrañaba, me iba a retar muchísimo… y no me gustaba ver a Edward enojado

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que me sobresalte cuando llego una repentina visión

El rastreador había cambiado de rumbo… se encontraba en una habitación de espejos…

Sentí como me apoyaba en algo blando

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto una voz. Jasper

-Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. James se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

-¿Dónde está la habitación?

-No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?

-Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizás mañana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.

-¿Qué hace ahora?

-Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio... no, es un vídeo.

-¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?

-No, hay demasiada oscuridad.

-¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

-Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras. Esa es la habitación donde espera.- concluí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con horror. El rastreador se les había escapado… el rastreador estaba suelto y los demás solo estaban haciendo algo que no funcionaria

-no hay nada mas- pregunto jazz. Solo negué. Le transmití todo lo que sentía… estaba asustada, aterrada y horrorizada… ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto Bella

-Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura- dijo Jasper, transmitiéndome tranquilidad

-pero no sabemos donde están- dijo Bella

-bueno, pero si sabemos que no lo están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte de Washington. Se les escapara- dije lo evidente

-no deberíamos llamarlos- pregunto Bella unos segundos antes de que el móvil sonara. Corrí hasta el teléfono y conteste

-Carlisle- dije susurrando

-¿están bien?- pregunto

-si-

-Alice, el rastreador, encontró pruebas o algo que le dijo que no estábamos con Bella… no sé cómo pero lo ha logrado. No salgan hacia ningún lado… ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto

-acabo de verlo. Lo veo en una habitación, con espejos, muy amplia. Tiene una banda dorada que la atraviesa… no se qué parte puede ser… también veo que ve un video en un televisor… es extraño. Fuera lo que fuera que le hiso tomar ese avión, debe llevarlo a esas habitaciones- dije

-Alice, es Edward… bella está bien?- pregunto

-si-

-me la puedes pasar por favor- dijo monótonamente

-bella- la llame y le tendí el teléfono

Trate de dejar a bella lo mas sola posible y me fui donde Jasper

-Alice, esto es importante… por favor, detalla mas… se que puedes- dijo mirándome

-solo veo lo que te conté… pero puedo… dibujarlo

Jasper corrió fuera de la pieza y regreso con un lápiz y una hoja. Me lo tendió y comencé a dibujarlo. Dibuje una habitación de forma rectangular, grandes pilares y la banda dorada que había visto. Estaba en medio del dibujo cuando escuche

-es un estudio de ballet- dijo bella. Me voltee y la mire con cara de sorpresa

-conoces esa habitación?-pregunto Jasper con tranquilidad, pero contenida ya que estaba tanteando los sentimientos de todos

Me gire otra vez y comencé a dibujar más cosas en el boceto… le agregue una tv, un equipo de sonido y la salida de emergencia

Bella reconoció que la habitación del boceto, se parecía a una que conocía. Un estudio de valle que ella usualmente concurría cuando era más pequeña… la describió tal cual aparecía en mi visión. Esto tenía que ver con ella. Estaba segura, que esto no terminaría bien

-¿estás segura de que es la misma habitación?- pregunto Jasper

Escuche que no estaba segura… dio respuestas que ya sabía… las había visto, pero estaba intranquila… algo me decía que esto no saldría bien y estaba asustándome… mis presentimiento y visiones… nunca fallan

-tendría algún sentido de que quisieras ir allí ahora mismo?- pregunte rápidamente

Dijo que hacía más de 10 años que no iba a ese lugar y también reconoció que no era una buena bailarina…

-¿y no puede guardar ningún tipo de relación contigo ahora?- dije

Mirándola fijamente

-No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy segura de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.

-¿Dónde está el estudio en el que dabas clase?- pregunto jazz

-Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi madre, solía pasar por allí después de la escuela... –pero bella no siguió. Mire a jazz y nos comprendimos… la mamá de Bella

-Entonces, ¿está aquí?, ¿en Phoenix?- pregunto Jasper con tono calmo

-Sí –murmuré- En la 58 esquina con Cactus.

Me quede pensando… el rastreador sabia que estábamos aquí… tendríamos que avisar a Edward… era peligroso para bella… solo faltaba que James captara su olor… y la caza comenzaría

-Alice, ¿es seguro este teléfono? – me pregunto bella

-Sí. Si rastrean el número, la pista los llevará a Washington-conteste rápidamente

-Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre- pregunto bella

-Creía que estaba en Florida- respondí interesándome en la nuevamente en la información

-Así es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras…- "el rastreador este aquí"… termine su frase mentalmente

-¿Cómo la puedes localizar?- pregunte

-No tienen número fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que mamá comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando-

-¿Jasper?-pregunte obviamente pensando en que pasaría si… el rastreador esta cerca de su madre

-No creo que esto ocasione daño alguno, aunque asegúrate de no revelar tu paradero, claro- dijo Jasper mirando lo evidente

Bella tomo el celular y marco rápidamente el número de la casa de su madre… empezó a dejar un mensaje, pero le escribí lo que tenía que decir… algo que digiera todo pero a la vez nada…

Cuando colgó se fue a sentar al sofá y se quedo allí un rato. Yo por mi parte estaba pensando en que pasaría ahora que el rastreador estaba aquí, en Phoenix… dibuje un poco de mis visiones, pero no me dejaban nada claro… aun faltaba una decisión… una decisión que definiría la vida de todos nosotros.

Mire nuevamente donde estaba bella y la vi dormida. Me pare y la tome en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Despertó un poco cuando la levante… pero solo le costó colocar la cabeza en una almohada para volver a caer en el sueño

Volví a la habitación y contemple otra vez el dibujo… dentro de este dibujo estaba el destino de nosotros

-Alice, no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien-había estado escuchando estas palabras durante los últimos 2 días… pero nadie me sacaba de la cabeza… que algo malo pasaría

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Helloo people!!_**

**_coomo staan!!! espero que bien xd_**

**_bueno aqui les dejo el cap!! oooh tengo 35 RR no lo creooo!!! puede que para algunas historias esto sea miserable (¬¬) pero para mi es grandioso!! nunca pense que una sola persona me leeria y 35 woooow!!! los amooo!_**

**_otra cossa!!! perdon por la tardanzaa!! deverdad mil disculpas... estoy muy ocupada con tareas... informes... pruebas... interrogaciones... trabajos!! uff!_**

**_bueno me estoy alargando mucho... pero solo queria darles las gracias por seguir mi historia y too eso :D me hacen felizz_**

**_CAP LAAAARGOOO!!!!_**

**_pd: voy a subir mi primer lemmoon!!! (Edward/Bella) para que vean y lo revisen _**

**_bsos Ckamila :D!_**


	18. La llamada

**_La llamada_**

La sensación de incomodidad o intranquilidad, no se iban con nada. Jasper siempre estaba alentándome con palabras de confianza o tranquilizadoras, pero yo no las creía. No es que no creyera en el, es solo que no podía dejar la sensación que tenia de lado.

Había estado mirando el dibujo que había hecho casi todo el día. Bella durmió todo el día y no sabía nada del cazador.

Estaba contemplando el dibujo otra vez más cuando una visión me llego de golpe

Era un habitación…no, era una casa, la misma casa que estaba obscura, la que no había visto antes

-Jasper- grite. Aunque no era necesario

Jasper llego de inmediato y me comenzó a guiar en mi visión le conté todo lo que veía y me hizo dibujarlo de nuevo. Tenía la sensación que nos estábamos acercando al meollo de la cuestión. No sabía por que

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto

-no sé, solo lo veo ahí. Esta decisión ya está tomada… no se qué significa, pero James está ahí- dije mirándolo

Escuche que bella estaba dirigiéndose hasta donde estábamos y que le había hablado a Jasper. Trate de tomarle atención, pero estaba absorta haciendo el dibujo. Lo único que escuche fue

-el teléfono está allí- dijo bella apuntando donde –exactamente- estaba el teléfono. Me gire para verla y jazz hiso lo mismo

-es la casa de mi madre- dijo simplemente

Me pare del sofá y marque el número de Edward. En menos del tercer pitido, contestaron

_-¿paso algo?- pregunto Edward_

-no, no todavía. Edward el rastreador ya está aquí. Está en casa de la madre de Bella. Si queremos pasar desapercibidos, debes venir ahora mismo. Tienes que volar hasta aquí ya- dije lo más rápido que pude

_-lo hare, Alice. Mantén a bella a salvo por mí. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos- _y colgó. Me di vuelta y vi a Jasper más cerca de Bella. Eso era bueno. Todos estábamos un tanto nerviosos así que… agradecía que tuviera su don

-bella- la llame. Ella me miro aturdida- bella, Edward viene a buscarte. Emmett, Carlisle y el te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo- dije contándole nuestras intenciones. Ya lo había visto. El plan no tenía porque fallar

-¿viene Edward?- pregunto Bella emocionada. Reprimí la sonrisa que jugaba en la comisura de mis labios

-Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te irás con él- dije contándole lo que pasaría

-Pero, mi madre... ¡El rastreador ha venido a por mi madre, Alice! – dijo gritando y zafándose del don de Jasper

-Jasper y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo- dije tratando de que se tranquilizara… pero aun así, no lo hiso

-No puedo ganar a la larga, Alice. No podéis proteger a toda la gente que conozco durante toda la vida. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? No me persigue directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame... Alice, no puedo...

-Le atraparemos, Bella –le dije parando su explicación

-¿Y si te hiere, Alice? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que sólo puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?- dijo mirándome

Miré a Jasper de forma significativa. El me entendió y empezó a hacer que bella durmiera. No era por ser mala, pero Bella se preocupada por cosas que no debería preocuparse y…

-No quiero volverme a dormir- dijo casi gritando enfadada. Se paro del sofá y se fue a su habitación dando un golpe en la puerta. Me pare para seguirla, pero Jazz me agarro el brazo y no me dejo seguir. Lo mire

-Alice, déjala sola. Esta muy molesta-

-pero jazz, tengo que ir… no puede estar enojada, si no…-

-no- dijo mirándome. Lo quede viendo una vez mas y asentí. Me soltó despacio en brazo, como si cuando me soltara fuera a salir corriendo. Camine lentamente hacia el sofá y me quede mirando a la nada.

-Alice- llamo Jasper. Levante la cabeza y lo mire- voy a buscar un lugar más cerca de la casa de bella. No demorare nada- asentí. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Lo mire irse y fruncí el ceño. Otra vez tenia lagunas… iba a decir algo cuando pasaron dos cosas, una bella salió de la habitación con cara arrepentida y dos llamaron al teléfono. Conteste y era Edward

-Edward- dije

_-Alice, estamos subiendo al avión. A eso de las 9:45 el avión llegara a Phoenix. _

-te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto, no te preocupes todo está bien y no perderemos a Bella de vista- dije rápidamente

-_cuento con eso. Gracias a los dos, son unos muy bueno hermanos. Nos vemos- dijo_

-adiós, nos vemos-dije y colgué

Me gire a donde estaba bella y le dije

-Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán a las nueve cuarenta y cinco-le informe

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-pregunto

-Ha ido a reconocer el terreno-le dije a resumidas cuentas

-¿No os vais a quedar aquí?-

-No, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de tu madre- le dije

Pensé que bella iba a decir algo, pero sonó el teléfono. Cosas que me sorprendió, no había previsto que nadie llamaría. Tome el móvil y me lo conteste

-¿Diga?-pregunte cautelosa

-¿bella? ¡Bella!- dijo una voz. No la conocía pero por el timbre de voz y la alarmante llamada supuse que era su madre- "tu madre"-le dije modulando. Bella cogió el teléfono y le contesto

Algo parecía andar mal. Bella se desespero y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. En un momento se alejo de mi lado y se fue a otra habitación. Raro. No la seguí. Eran cosas personales de ella, pero aun así no entendí su reacción. Me volví a sentar en el sillón y me agarre la cabeza. Dentro de unas horas, todo terminaría, todo volvería a la normalidad y James no nos molestaría más. Esperaba que fuera así, ya no confiaba ni en mi misma. Cuando bella llego me alarme su cara estaba… muerta. En su cara no había ni la más mínima expresión, le iba a preguntar… pero hablo.

-Mi madre estaba preocupada, quería venir a Phoenix. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada- dijo con vos monótona. Supuse que tenía esa expresión porque tenía miedo por su madre

-Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Bella, no te preocupes- dije tratando de que se relajara. Pero se dio vuelta y me impidió ver su rostro. Otra vez esa sensación de que algo estaba mal se apoderaba de mí.

-Alice, si escribo una carta para mi madre, ¿se la darás? Quiero decir si se la puedes dejar en casa- pregunto aun de espaldas a mí

-Sin duda, Bella –respondí con voz cautelosa. ¿Por qué, justo ahora, no estaba Jasper? Me sería mucho más fácil saber lo que sentía. La vi a asentir y se sentó en la mesita para escribir.

Demoro un rato. Cuando hubo terminado, me la entrego, todavía sin mirarme a la cara, y trato de sonreír. Mire la carta con desconfianza… pero no la abriría, era para su madre y no debía meterme en sus cosas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hooola!!_**

**_perdon, perdon, perdooon!! _**

**_deverdad, mil disculpas por no subir este capi esque... estaba con el colegio y aparte no sabia que ponerr y aaaah! podria colocar mil excusas mas pero solo tengo 3_**

**_1.- me bloquie y no sabia que poner_**

**_2.- continue con "Una tarde en el hospital" y estaba muy metida con la historia (que essta muy buena xd)... _**

**_3.- stoy haciendo una historia en conjunto, que mas adelante publicare :D! _**

**_en fin eso es todo... ahora esperare poder actualizar mas seguido... aaaaaah! gracias por los RR, los favoritos y los alertas :D!_**

**_*y cre que mañana o pasado publicare el 5 cap de "una tarde en el hospital" _**

**_bsos y cuidenseee!_**

**_Ckamila :D!_**


	19. Juego del Escondite

El juego del escondite

Habían pasado unas horas luego de que bella me había entregado la carta. Jasper aun no llegaba, llegaría un poco antes de que nos fuéramos al aeropuerto. Bella estaba, por decirlo menos, extraña. Trataba de no estar conmigo mucho tiempo, como temiendo que me enterara de algo… estaba en el salón cuando bella se fue a sentar junto conmigo. Solo eso bastó para que lo viera…

_El rastreador… el rastreador estaba en el estudio de Ballet. Y en él estaba… Bella. No sabía las circunstancias, pero ella llegaría al encuentro del rastreador…-_empecé a negar con la cabeza… esto no podía pasar… ¿se escaparía? Pero ¡¿Cómo?! Sentí que Bella me llamaba, pero estaba empecinada a encontrar la razón por la cual Bella se iría con el… algo me decía que tenía que ver con la carta… pero no era la persona adecuada para leerla… mire a Bella, que estaba mirándome con los ojos como platos

-¡Alice!-escuche gritar a Jasper. Sentí como me tomaba de las manos y me hacia sacar las manos que estaban apretando la mesa.- ¿Qué ves?- dijo. Enterré mi cuerpo en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarme… sentí como olas de paz y calma empezaban a llenarme

-Bella- dije. Tenía que ver con ella… gire un poco la cabeza. Pero ella no mostro interés… pero no le creía nada.

-estoy aquí-dijo- ¿Qué has visto?-pregunto. Seguía con la voz desinteresada

Sentí las olas de paz llenarme y me dieron la claridad para enfrentar todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Bella iría con el rastreador, en nuestras manos quedaba el salvarla

-en realidad nada. Solo la misma habitación de antes- dije de modo convincente. Trate de no mirar la cara d incredibilidad de Jasper. El me conocía muy bien, como para creer que después de una visión que me deja así, no había pasado "Nada". Mire a Bella, tratando de esconder mi desesperación y le dije

-¿quieres desayunar?

-no, tomare algo en el aeropuerto- respondió

Bella se dirigió al baño y pude sentir la desesperación, todo lo que había tratado de evitar sentir, lo estaba sintiendo

-Alice, para.-dijo Jasper. Me envió olas de calma- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-inquirió

-nada.-dije

-no, nada no fue lo que paso-dijo tomándome por los hombros. Suspire

-vi… a Bella con el rastreador-dije en un murmullo. Jasper me miro con los ojos como platos-no me preguntes como ni porque… no se eso. Solo está ahí. Tendremos que salvarla, es lo único que podemos hacer

- eso haremos– dijo soltándome-Está bien, vamos al aeropuerto

Fui a busca mi cartera con mis cosas. Lo primero que eche, fue la carta. N o la abriría, no. Pero sabía que era importante.

Ya en el auto, bella se sentó en la parte trasera, mientras Jasper iba de conductor y yo de co-piloto. Apoye la espalda en la puerta del auto. Estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría y ansiosa. Jasper me daba mirada de vez en cuando, mientras yo las intercalaba entre Bella y Jasper. El auto se había sumido en el silencio. Nada incomodo, pero aun así el ambiente se sentía entre calmo y tenso. Todo gracias a Jasper

-¿Alice?-pregunto con desinterés

-¿sí?-devolví con una pregunta

Ella quería saber cómo funcionaban mis visiones. Edward le había contado un poco. Le había contado que las cosas podían cambiar… y esperaba que fuera así. A medida que nos acercábamos al aeropuerto mis visiones se hacían más concretas. Ya nada estaba borroso o indeciso, todo estaba claro. El problema es que no se veía solución. Pero había algo nuevo. La madre de Bella, estaba implicada también…

Le explique más detalladamente en cómo funcionaban las visiones, como se asemejaban a unas y otras cosas y también era más difícil hacerlo en un humano que en un vampiro.

-por eso no pudiste ver a James en Phoenix hasta que decidió venir aquí- dijo bella en un susurro

-si-dije mirándola. Le di una mirada a Jasper que estaba negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos dejamos guiar por Bella que conocía mejor el terreno que nosotros. Tomamos un ascensor y descendimos tres niveles, donde se veía, que bajaban los pasajeros. Nos ubicamos en los asientos para esperar. En tanto Jasper y yo nos quedamos viendo los vuelos que llegaban

-mira… Nueva York!-dije mirando la tabla- nunca hemos ido-dije más bajo

-Alice, allá hace mucho calor y el sol sale casi… siempre.-dijo Jasper. Así empezamos a discutir sobre que parte era mejor y cada cosa. Primero, hablamos de chicago, luego Atlanta y muchos más

Bella estaba ansiosa. No paraba de golpear el piso con el pie. Le pregunte en varias ocasiones si quería algo de comer ya que no había tomado desayuno el hotel. Las horas pasaban más rápido que antes, pero aun así nada del futuro cambiaba. Lo bueno era que cuando Edward llegara, bella ya no podría escapar o ser capturada por el rastreador.

Quedaba un poco más de treinta minutos para que llegaran los demás, cuando bella hablo

-creo que me apetece comer ahora-dijo rápidamente. Me pare

-iré contigo- dije

-¿te importa que venga Jasper en tu lugar? Me siento un poco…- dijo Bella. Esta vez le creí. Se notaba en su cara que estaba un poco más que ansiosa. Jasper se paro rápidamente y se fueron juntos hacia la cafetería.

Me quede sentada mientras divagaba en pensamientos y visiones. Veía claramente al rastreador con Bella. Pero no veía como ni porque… tal como le había dicho a Jasper. Esperaba que Edward arreglara las cosas y esto terminara luego. Solo faltaban veinte minutos para que llegaran. Suspire y me moví incomoda en mi asiento. Los chicos estaban demorando mucho. Luego de cinco minutos después de eso, vi a Jasper… solo. Me pare de mi asiento y Jasper venía con el ceño fruncido

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunte cuando llego

-eeeh… ella entro al baño de damas, pero no sale y yo no puedo entrar. Quería ver si tú podías ir y ver si estaba bien- dijo

-está bien. Quédate aquí esperando a los demás- asintió y me dirigí al baño de damas. No tenía idea a donde quedaba, pero era fácil seguir el olor de Bella aun así cuando había mucha gente en el aeropuerto.

Al llegar al baño, me alarme. Aunque parezca imposible en el baño había solo dos mujeres… y ninguna era Bella. Pude distinguir su olor, era débil, pero aun así lo pude captar. Lo seguí y llegue a unas puerta y esas puertas daban… ¡a la calle! Bella había escapado y Edward… me mataría. Trate de correr lo más rápido que pude humanamente posible. Al sentir mi desesperación, Jasper se paro y se junto conmigo

-¿Qué paso?-dijo un poco más fuerte. Lo abrace y me apreté mas contra el

-ella ¡escapo!-dije con los ojos cerrados y tratando de calmar mi respiración

-¿estás segura? A lo mejor esta…-

-¡No! Ella no está… seguí su olor, se pierde al llegar a la calle. Es mi culpa. ¿Cómo no lo vi? Por Dios, va a morir y Edward…- dije desesperada

-tranquilízate. Respira. Tranquilízate- decía Jasper

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?-grite frustrada- ella escapo y por mi culpa… todo lo hago mal, TODO-dije ahora sollozando. Jasper se había quedado inmóvil. Nunca le había gritado, nunca… me rodeo con sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos se tenso. Lo capte. Edward había llegado.

-tranquila, le explicaremos. No fue nuestra culpa ¿aun podemos salvarla?-me susurro Jasper. Asentí. Todavía no desaparecía de mi futuro. Seguía teniendo la misma visión. Apreté aun más a Jasper, a tal punto de que si fuera humano, lo podría haber asfixiado. No quería ni podía mirar la cara de Edward… no podía. Sentí como su olor se hacía más cercano… cada vez más cerca. También sentía a Emmett y Carlisle

-¿Qué paso?-dijo… Edward. Me apreté aun más

-ella…-empecé a decir

-Alice ¿Dónde esta Bella?-grito un poco Edward. Me separe de Jasper y le hable en pensamientos

_No te enojes, de verdad no fue mi culpa. Bella escapo, ella lo hiso sola yo… fui estúpida, lo había visto pero aun así no hice caso…_

-¡¿Cómo que escapo!?-grito Edward- Alice, confié en ti… ¿Cómo, como?...-empezó a murmurar cosas y lo peor es que sentía su voz con dolor, decepción y miedo…

-no fue culpa suya ni mía. Ella escapo sola-dijo Jasper acariciándome el pelo.

-Ella… dejo una carta que era para su madre. Debería haberla visto pero… no quise y…-

-dámela-dijo Edward con voz ansiosa. Busque la carta en mi bolso y se la tendía. La abrió desesperadamente y se quedo en blanco. Quieto. Muerto-ella, ella…-empezó a decir Edward antes de dejar salir un sollozo que me mato…

-Edward, no. Por favor podemos ir a buscarla… Alice-llamo Carlisle- ¿sabes dónde queda el estudio de Ballet?-pregunto

- En la 58 esquina con Cactus-dije rápidamente- queda a unos 15 minutos de aquí. Edward tenemos que ir ya-dije. El miro y salió corriendo. Nos miramos y lo acompañamos.

Al llegar afuera Edward ya estaba en un auto y dijo a Jasper que manejara. Era un alivio que el auto fuera rápido. Había tenido suerte

-¿Alice, como sigue?-pregunto Emmett

-ella todavía no llega. Pero lo hará pronto… James la espera ahí…

-tiene a su madre- dijo Edward hablando por primera vez luego de saber lo que había pasado…

_Edward, por favor perdóname. No fue mi culpa de verdad, no quería que pasara esto tu sabes que qui…_

-lo sé- dijo Edward sin dejarme terminar. Suspire y cerré los ojos enfocándome en el futuro de bella. Desee no haberlo hecho…

Bella soltaba un grito desgarrador… James la había herido…

-Jasper, por favor… ¡conduce más rápido!-grito Edward

-voy a todo lo que puedo Edward…-dijo Jasper calmándonos a todos. Al estar todos nerviosos, poníamos a Jasper nervioso también y eso intensificaba los nervios que teníamos

Cuando llegamos al gran edificio, Edward fue el primera en bajar de auto. Luego le siguió Emmett, que, quisiera o no, una sonrisa jugaba en la comisura de sus labios. Esperamos junto con Carlisle a que Jasper estacionara el auto. Cuando lo hiso nos bajamos rápidamente. Íbamos con Carlisle. Estábamos listos para entrar cuando Jasper se quedo parado atrás de mí. Lo mire y lo sentí. Oh… sangre expuesta

-Jazz… puedes…-pregunte

-sí, si… solo, deja acostumbrarme- dijo son los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. Al entrar me paralice. Bella se convertía en vampiro. Alcance a sonreír antes de paralizarme de nuevo. Los chicos ya habían acabado casi todo

-Alice-me llamo Jasper, quien junto con Emmett tenían a Jasper agarrado- enciendo el fuego-dijo

Corrí hacia donde había unos tablones que afirmaban unos espejos y los destruí. Afortunadamente, llevaba un encendedor. Prendí el fuego y los chicos se encargaron de todo el trabajo. Me acerque donde estaban Carlisle, Edward y Bella. Deje de respirar, el olor a sangre era muy fuerte.

-mi maletín… Alice, no respiros eso te ayudara.- asentí y fui en busca de su maletín en menos de diez segundo ya estaba de vuelta

-¿Alice?-pregunto Bella

-está aquí, fue ella quien nos dijo donde podríamos encontrarte-dijo Carlisle

-me duele la mano. -Dijo Bella. Sabía que esto pasaría. Bella estaba comenzando la transformación

-Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.

-¡Me arde la mano!-grito bella con desesperación. No sabía cómo se sentía, no sabía nada de eso. Yo no me acordaba que era sentir ese.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward aun sin darse cuenta de lo pasaba

-¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego!-grité mientras sentía cómo me quemaba.

-¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!

-La ha mordido.

-Edward, tienes que hacerlo -dije cerca de la cabeza de bella, le limpie las lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas

-¡No!-grito Edward

-Alice-gimió Bella

-Hay otra posibilidad-intervino Carlisle.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Edward con la suplica impregnada en su coz

-Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.-dijo Carlisle

Edward se congelo. Sabia, mejor que los demás, que la sangre de bella era lo más fuerte que Edward había olido en toda su existencia. El no sería capaz…

-¿funcionara?-pregunte

-Carlisle, yo... -dijo Edward-. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

-¡Edward! –grito bella

-Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna- me dijo Carlisle-

Corrí hacia donde estaban los maderos y saque uno que estuviera mediantemente derecho y plano. Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba Carlisle, pude ver a Edward… sacando la sangre de bella. Me quede viéndolo unos minutos antes de pasarle la tabla a Carlisle. No podía creer que él fuera tan terco y llegara a tal extremo… no podía creerlo

Me acerque hasta donde estaba bella, que se estaba, todavía, retorciendo, y empecé a darles palabras de calma. Me hubiera gustado que Jasper estuviera aquí. Sería mucho más fácil poder calmarla, pero los chicos habían tenido que Salir por el olor. Edward se aparto rápidamente de bella, respirando agitadamente mientras tapaba su boca y cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando todo termino, le preguntamos a Bella sobre lo que había pasado, al final, lo de su madre era solo una mentira para poder llegar a bella… pero lo que mejo mas "mal" fue lo que me dijo

-Alice, Alice, el vídeo... Él te conocía, conocía tu procedencia-dijo a duras penas Bella. Recorrí el salón con la mirada y la vi. La cámara de video seguía grabando. Fui a buscarla más lento de lo normal y la apague. La vería después. Ahora teníamos cosas que hacer.

Salimos del salón de Ballet y fuimos a un auto que tenía Jasper. Este si no era robado. Entramos con bella dormida. Edward la llevaba en brazos y le daba besos por toda la cara. Yo tenía la cámara en mis manos. Le diría a Jasper… tenia razon, James si tenia que ver con mi pasado... pronto descubriria la verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hola!!_**

**_spero sus RR y nos estamos leyendo :D_**

**_no tengo ganas de escribir notas wjajhjas_**

**_nos vemos y gracias a toooooooooooodas :D_**

Ckamila :D!


	20. Chapter 20

_Salimos del salón de Ballet y fuimos a un auto que tenía Jasper. Este si no era robado. Entramos con Bella dormida. Edward la llevaba en brazos y le daba besos por toda la cara. Yo tenía la cámara en mis manos. Le diría a Jasper… pronto sabría la verdad._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Alice ¿puedes ir al hotel donde estaban y dejar una trampa?-dijo Edward cuando ya estábamos en el hospital. Levante la vista de la cámara y asentí. Estábamos muy tensos y silenciosos, aun no les decíamos nada a los padres de Bella y ella estuvo… a punto de morir. Me pare de mi asiento y fui en dirección a la salida. Jasper me siguió en silencio. Subimos al auto y nos fuimos en dirección al hotel.

-¿Qué tiene esa cámara, que la proteges tanto?-pregunto Jasper

-la verdad-susurre

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-tenía razón, James tuvo que ver conmigo y… grabo todo lo que le hiso a Bella y le conto como me conocía… le conto todo de mi- dije. Jasper asintió en silencio

-¿estás segura de que puedes verlo?-dijo Jasper estacionando el auto en el hotel

-sí. Estoy segura. ¿Vamos?-pregunte cuando estábamos saliendo del auto. "Vamos" respondió

Deje la cámara en el auto para que no le fuera a pasar nada y salimos. No puedo negar que lo pasamos bien. Fue los más entretenido que habíamos hecho en esto últimos meses. La farsa consistía en que teníamos que hacer todo para que pareciera que Bella había rodado por las escaleras y se había estampado contra una venta. La verdad, no estaba tan ajena a lo que había pasado. Ella si choco contra una ventana, pero no rodo por las escaleras. Al terminar, fuimos a pagar el hotel, pero recordé algo.

-Jasper-dije deteniéndolo. El me miro confuso

-vamos a la habitación… necesito ver este video-dije dándome vuelta y yendo en dirección a la pieza. Supongo que lo entendió, ya que me seguí desde atrás cauteloso. Al llegar me senté al lado de la tv y coloque la tarjeta de memoria en el DVD. Era un alivio que se pudiera. No aguantaría más la incertidumbre. Jasper se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda

El video comenzaba con un sarcástico James, alardeando que esto sería para Edward… luego empezaba a hablar de que estaba con gente equivocada en el lugar equivocado. Estaba concentrada en el video hasta que empezó a decir algo que me llamo la atención

_-"Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tu novio. La solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que tu Edward se percatara y echara a perder la diversión. Me pasó una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única vez que se me ha escapado una presa. _

_»El vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección que tu Edward ha sido demasiado débil para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba -__nunca __entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por vosotros, los humanos-, y la liberó de la única forma que tenía para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor.__ Había permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. Cien años antes la habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electro-choque. Cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla -suspiró- En venganza, maté al viejo. _

_-Alice –di Bella en voz baja. Yo estaba… no podía reaccionar _

_-Sí, tu amiguita. Me sorprendió verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella. La única víctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad. _

_»Y tenía un olor realmente delicioso. Aún lamento no haber podido probarla... Olía incluso mejor que tú. Perdóname, no quiero ofenderte, tú hueles francamente bien. Un poco floral, creo..."_

Jasper tomo el control y apago la televisión. Yo estaba paralizada en mi lugar. Ahora recordaba un poco. Recordaba al vampiro que me había transformado. _Luciano. _El vampiro que me había salvado de las garras de James… por eso no recordaba nada… estuve en un manicomio desde quien sabe cuándo.

-Alice…-dijo Jasper mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-yo… estoy bien. Solo estoy… alucinada. Creo-dije cerrando los ojos

-no te preocupes… ya lo sabes, todo estará bien-dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la cabeza

-lo sé… ahora… vamos, vámonos de aquí- me pare y saque la cámara con la tarje de memoria del DVD. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, pero de la mano. Pagamos el hotel y nos fuimos al auto. El viaje al hospital de Phoenix fue corto. Conducíamos rápido y eran como las ocho de la noche. Llegamos al hospital y deje de lado mis pensamientos para preocuparme de lo que importaba

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte a Edward cuando llegue a su lado.

-tiene una pierna rota y cuatro costillas, esta toda moreteada y ahora le van a efectuar transfusiones de sangre- dijo Edward suspirando. Se sentó en el asiento y se agarro la cabeza- disculpa Alice-empezó a decir Edward- tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, de verdad… estaba muy alterado y asustado. No debí decir lo que dije- término mirándome. Sonreí

-no te preocupes. Estaba igual o peor que tu-desvié la mirada y no había nadie. Fruncí el ceño- ¿llamaste a sus padres?-pregunte mirándolo

Hiso una mueca-esperaba que lo isieras tu. No creo que les agrade que yo hable con ellos- me reí un poco

-ooh. Edward tiene miedo a sus suegros-dije en broma. El solo me miro con las cejas alzadas y le sonreí. Me pare y tome mi celular. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía el número de los padres de Bella. Le diría a Edward…

-toma mi celular. Yo los tengo-dijo sonriendo y tirándome el celular. Lo mire y pensé. _"Estúpido vampiro lee mentes"_. Sentí como se reía un poco

Marque primero el número de Reneé. La madre de Bella. Fue una suerte que contestara ella

-_Habla Reneé_-dijeron desde la otra línea. Su voz, era muy parecida a la voz de bella. Solo que en esta se notaba más grave. Por la edad. Supongo

-Hola. Habla con Alice Cullen-dije en forma de saludo-¿hablo con la mamá de Bella?-pregunte

_-si con ella ¿paso algo?-_dijo ya un poco más preocupada.

-la verdad sí. Bella acaba de tener un accidente y…- escuche un grito que no me dejo continuar

_-¿Qué? Pero como, quien eres… donde esta mi niña_-dijo

-no se preocupe ahora le cuento todo. Estamos en el hospital de Phoenix. No se preocupe, le reitero. Ella está bien. Rodo por unas escaleras y choco con una ventana. Y yo soy la hermana de Edward. Su novio.-respondi con una sonrisa maligna- le quería informar para ver si podía venir.- dije

_-si por su puesto…- dijo como en shock- mañana estaré ahí. Gracias por avisar-_

-de nada. Hasta entonces- dije

_-adiós-_ y colgó

Suspire y fui donde Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?-pregunte antes de sentarme

-¿viste el video?-me pregunto. Asentí con la mirada gacha-¿Qué decía?-pregunto

-decía todo. En resumidas cuentas estuve en un manicomio porque veía cosas del futuro. James me descubrió y dijo que mi olor era "Exquisito" me quiso dar caza pero Luciano, era un vampiro que trabajaba en el hospital. El me transformo-dije lo más rápido que pude y también mostrándole el video en mi mente. Edward estaba con el ceño fruncido escuchando y viendo todo

-no sé qué decirte-dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

-yo tampoco. Pero creo que no me concentrare en eso. No por el momento. Ahora… tengo que llamar a Charlie…-dije tomando el celular y marcando a la casa de Bella-

_-Hola-_respondieron

-¿Jefe Swan?- pregunte

-_si con él. ¿Sucede algo?-_

-sí. Habla con Alice Cullen-respondí igual que la vez anterior- Estoy en el hospital de Phoenix, Bella tuvo un accidente y…-

-¿_Qué? Como, como… ¿ella está bien?-pregunto respirando agitadamente_

-sí, si… no se preocupe. Está todo bajo control. Tuvo un accidente en el hotel. Lo llamaba para informarle y para que viniera ¿puede venir?-pregunte

-_claro… tratare de llegar lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por avisar- dijo antes de colgar. Tome el celular y se lo devolví a Edward que estaba con la cabeza gacha_

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte

-esto es por mi culpa-dijo bajito. Lo mire

-Edward, de nadie fue la culpa. Ella lo hiso sola… ahora tienes que dejar esos pensamientos de lado y esperar a que todo pase.- en eso papá Salió de la habitación. Edward se paro rápidamente y fue a donde estaba Carlisle

-¿puedo verla?-dijo rápidamente

-Edward… no puedes entrar. Te lo he dicho. Ella está en observación. Mañana puedes entrar- dijo mirándolo. Edward suspiro y se fue a sentar nuevamente

-ya llame a los padres de Bella y ambos van a venir-cerré los ojos para ver-ellos llegaran mañana- dije sonriendo. Carlisle asintió

-y tu ¿Cómo estás? Escuche lo que le dijiste a Edward- dijo mirándome con cariño mientras me acariciaba el brazo

-yo… bien. Creo. No me arrepiento de haber visto el video.-

-no te preocupes, no nos importa quién fuiste. Solo nos importa quién eres ahora. Alice Cullen-sonreí y lo abrace. Sin duda Carlisle era el mejor padre que podía tener…es mas… creo que había tenido la mejor suerte. Y le daba las gracias a Luciano por haberme transformado, por haberme salvado. Gracias a él tengo todo lo que soñé

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Helloooo!!_**

**_chicas subi nuevo cap... estaba inspirada y solo me quedan... 2 capis para terminaar!! estoy muy emocionada... _**

**_nosse si hare luna nueva desde este punto de vista... solo seria a lo mas 10 caps! pero diganme en sus RR si quieren que la aga :D_**

**_ahora... creo que esta historia la terminare en este semanita... para terminan "Una tarde en el hospital" y despues subire mis otros proyectos :D_**

**_bsos y bendiciones para toooooodas :D_**

Ckamila :D!


	21. PREPARANDO A BELLA

_**PREPARANDO A BELLA**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándole el pelo a Bella. No podía creer como todavía no encontraba el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo esto… a veces, Bella era más astuta, más astuta que yo misma. Pero había otras que… ¿Cómo había olvidado que hoy era el día del baile? Eso solo se le puede olvidar a Bella.

Me acorde de lo que había pasado después del episodio del hospital. Fue una suerte para Bella y Charlie, que yo la pudiera bañar y asear. Si no hubiera sido por mí… no sé cómo se las hubiera ingeniado Bella. También recuerdo que Edward ya no tenía acceso libre a la casa de Bella… le habían puesto horario. Reí ante eso. La cara de fastidio de Edward era muy cómica. Estaba casi toda la tarde haciendo nada… desde ahora, el que más disfrutaba ir al instituto era Edward. Era la única forma de ver a Bella sin restricciones. Yo, por mi parte, había quedado como… esperanzada y más tranquila respecto al tema de mi antigua familia. Con la información que había adquirido, había tenido pequeños flash de mi vida anterior. Eran solo imágenes perdidas sin conexión, pero aun así… me sentí mejor de lo que estaba antes…

-¿me dirás a que viene todo esto o no?-pregunto por un decima vez, Bella-reí

-¿Cómo siendo tan inteligente para algunas cosas, puedes ser tan despistada para otras?-dije riendo. Bella me miro con odio, cosa que me hiso reír mucho mas. Seguí arreglándole el pelo hasta que lo termine. El pelo de Bella era imposible. Era hermoso, si. Pero, estaba sin forma y muy plano. Aplique un poco de crema para peinar y define sus ondas. Antes había echado un poco de hidratante. Me había quedado hermoso. Su cabello estaba recogido en una semi coleta y, el pelo que llevaba suelto, caía en una cascada de risos.

-Bella, no te muevas. Voy a mi habitación a buscar un vestido y llegare en un instante- dije antes de volar hacia mi habitación. Había escogido un vestido azul, con cortes irregulares. Había visto como quedaría y me había encantado. Yo ocuparía un vestido negro, que al contraste con mi piel pálida se veía muy lindo. Por otra parte estaba Rosalie. Ella ocuparía el vestido rojo que habíamos diseñado en la pantalla táctil. Llegue al baño y le mostré el vestido. Bella se quedo muda viéndolo

-es lindo ¿cierto? Cuando me vi que te vería hermosa, decidí que tendría que comprarlo…-

-Alice… ¿podrías decirme que es lo que vamos a hacer que todos están tan… formales?-pregunto

-no tengo permitido decirte esa información, querida Bella. Pero lo descubrirás muy pronto- dije- ya, ahora anda a ponerte el vestido. Cuidado… no quiero que te rompas la otra pierna-dije riendo

-muy graciosa Alice- dijo Bella cerrando la puerta del baño. Espere a que saliera. Ahora que pensaba… no había visto zapatos para Bella… fui rápidamente a mi armario y cogí solo un zapato… un tacón plateado muy lindo.

Al llegar Bella estaba saliendo del baño con el vestido puesto. Se veía hermosa

-Bella, te ves genial…-dije mirándola-ahora ponte este zapato y estas oficialmente perfecta-dije aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-Alice, ¿esto es una broma cierto? Yo no me voy a poner ese zapato-dijo

Suspire-Bella, lo he visto asique ¿copera, ya?-dije. Ahora fue el turno de Bella para suspirar. Se coloco el zapato y la lleve de la mano a mi pieza. Al llegar la coloque frente al espejo y ella quedo boquiabierta

-Alice… eres genial. Gracias- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-te ves muy hermosa. Aah! Te falta algo.-saque de mi bolsillo un brillo de labios y se lo aplique -ya… ahora esta lista.

-Alice, Edward ya está abajo-dijo Jasper entrando en la habitación- ooh… disculpen. Bella te ves muy linda- dijo Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa. Bella se sonrojo. Murmuro unas gracias y empezó a salir.

-Espera-dije tomándola del brazo. Se giro mirándome-yo bajo primero y luego tu ¿está bien?-pregunte. Ella asintió cautelosa

Baje las escaleras con Jasper y me situé al lado de Edward.

-Te ves muy bien Edward-dije sonriéndole. El me devolvió la sonrisa pero gira la cabeza rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Se perdió en lo que veía. Bella estaba bajando. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura para darle un beso…

-cuidado Edward… vas a arruinar el maquillaje-grite, aunque no era necesario

-cállate Alice-dijo mientras besaba a Bella. Me reí. Parecían dos locos enamorados. Bueno lo eran

-¿alguien me dirá de que va todo esto?-pregunto Bella

-¿todavía no lo descubre?-pregunto Edward con incredibilidad

Reí-no- sacudió la cabeza y rio por lo bajo

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y se despidieron de nosotros. Yo subí corriendo a cambiarme ropa. Me coloque el vestido y unos tacones, que me hacían ver relativamente alta, pero aun así no más alta que Jasper. No me maquille mucho, ya que creí que no era necesario, solo me aplique un poco de sombra y un poco de rímel.

Al bajar Jasper me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa

-tan hermosa como siempre-dijo tendiéndome la mano, que obviamente acepte. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y fuimos rumbo al auto. Rosalie y Emmett, para sorpresa mía, ya estaban dentro.

-Alice, aunque ocupes zapatos de veinte centímetros, aun así, quedaras enana. Dijo Emmett con burla. Lo mire con odio

-cállate Emmett-dije molesta. Jasper me acaricio la espalda mandándome paz mientras Emmett reía

Íbamos en el BWV rojo de Rosalie. Ella encendió el motor- cuando lo hiso sonrió satisfecha- y condujo rumbo al instituto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hooola!!! :D_**

**_bueno aqui actualizo vision de amor... este es el penultimo capitulo siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! solo queda uno mas y estoy muy contenta de que me hayan seguido y que les haya gustado... estoy contenta tambien, por como me salio esta pequeña aventura... es el primer fic que escribi y me sirvio de experiencia... de ante mano quisiera agradecer a todo las personas que me dejaon review, alertas, favoriotos, y a esas personas que leen y no deja reviw por que no tiene cuenta o les da laata... en fin creo qe me puse melo-dramatica pero soy asi ;)!! les quiero contar que tengo ya empezado luna nueva desde el punto de vista de Alice..._**

**_creo que Alice esta demasiado enojada con edward con la decision que tomo; POBRE... whjhajs_**

**_en fin muchas gracias y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que sera la ultima..._**

**_pd: en sus RR coloquen como les gustaria que se llamara luna nueva desde el punto de vista de Alice... creo que el primer capi de ¿? estara el... prox findesemana o la semana de la proxima :D_**

**_bsos_**

**_Ckamila :D!_**


	22. Chapter 22

El baile en el instituto había pasado sin ningún inconveniente salvo por algunas cosas pasaron

_**Flash Back**_

_Lo había visto pero aun así no había querido decir nada. Jacob, el amigo de Bella había venido a hablar con ella respecto a nosotros. Como sabíamos, su padre era un viejo de la tribu Quileute y él sabía sobre nosotros. Edward se molesto era obvio, pero más que molesto por su intromisión estaba molesto por lo que el chico Black pensaba. El estaba celoso._

_Estaba bailando con Jasper y pasamos danzando por al lado de Edward_

"_déjalo ya Edward, el solo vino por que su padre se lo dijo y no tienes por qué estar celoso" le había dicho. Edward solo había asentido y fue a "despegar" a Bella de Jacob_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto una melodiosa voz. La voz de Jasper

-nada… solo recuerdo lo que paso en el baile-dije. Jasper sonrió

-hace tiempo que no había ido a uno. Lo pase bien- dijo

-igual yo. Hace tiempo que no bailábamos-dije

-eso es mentira Alice. Habíamos bailado antes-

-no es cierto.- le dije burlonamente

-¿a no?-pregunto. Negué con la cabeza. El asintió, mientras en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa luchaba por salir- entonces tendremos que arreglar eso- me tomo en brazos y corrió a colocar el equipo de música y coloco una melodía que no reconocí. Comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas conmigo en brazos y yo no podía parar de reír. Estaba alucinada con las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que llenaban mi cuerpo. Después de que termino la canción, Jasper me separo lentamente de mí y nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala. Estábamos en la casa, pero en ella solo estaban Emmett y Rosalie pero ellos estaban… mejor no pienso en lo que estaban haciendo

-quedan dos meses-dijo Jasper de pronto. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-¿para qué?-pregunte. Jasper sonrió

-para nuestro aniversario- me quede helada ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Era cierto. El había pensado algo respecto a eso hace mucho tiempo pero no había visto nada más.

-es cierto… tendré que pensar en algo- dije mas para mí misma que para Jasper, pero obviamente el me escucho

-¿no lo has hecho? Vaya eso me sorprende-dijo riendo

-que gracioso eres Jasper-dije cruzándome de brazos. El me acerco hacia él y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-me encantas cuando te enojas aunque no lo hagas del todo-dijo

Me quede callada y no respondí a su comentario. Me miro extrañado

-no me digas que te enojaste- pregunto. No respondí- oh vamos Alice, sabes que es broma.- no respondí

-está bien, disculpa no fue mi intención decir algo que te molestara-dijo acariciándome el rostro. Me relaje y sonreí. Jasper suspiro aliviado y me rodeo con sus brazos

-me encanta la sensación que hay ahora- dijo después de un rato

-que sensación- pregunte

-esta. Hay mucha paz y tranquilidad y ¿sabes? De la persona que mas la siento es de Edward-lo mire-sí, creo que Bella es la causante de eso y que decir ella. Rebosa de felicidad.

-se aman y están recién comenzando. Es obvio- dije

-lo sé, pero me gusta las emociones que irradian.-

Le encontraba razón, desde que bella había entrado a nuestras vidas por fin podíamos decir que estábamos completos. La familia Cullen estaba completa.

Esperaba que esta paz nunca se acabara y que durara mucho tiempo. No tiempo no, esa no era la palabra correcta. Yo quería que esta paz que estábamos sintiendo durara para toda la eternidad.

_**¿FIN?**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_HOOLA!_**

**_HE TERMINADO MI PRIMER FIC!_**

**_22 CAPS!! NO LO CREO GRAACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON RR, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS, ETC_**

**_SEGUIRE CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE VISION DE AMOR: LUNA NUEVA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALICE..._**

**_NO SE ESO SI CUANDO LO EMPEZARE A SUBIR PERO CREO QUE NO SERA TAN TARDE, TENGO YA AVANZADO UN POQITO :D_**

**_BSOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PASARON SIN DEJAR UN RR_**

**_DEJEN RR Y DIGANME COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA LUNA NUEVA DE ALICE :D_**

**_CKAMILA!! :D_**


End file.
